A Call To Action
by Linnafan
Summary: (FINISHED) Sequel to We are the knights and Tear Filled Eyes: 20 years after the events of Tear Filled Eyes GENOM returns and so do the Knight saber's and the Crimson Knights along with their kids.
1. Love's revieled

Twenty years have come and gone sense Linna came back into Josh's life and Brought Ayame with her. Through the years there were ups and downs. Josh, Mike, Sharon, Timothy and Kim finishes out their service in the Army and retired. Mike, Sharon, Kenny, Terry, Timothy and Kim all moved to Tokyo so their kids could grow up together.  Timothy and Kim were married two years after the shoot out with Kevin. They were on their way to a restaurant one night when a drunk driver lost control and hit them in a head on collision. Both Timothy and Kim were killed instantly. The drunk driver walked away from the crash with minor injuries. And was serving 60 years to life in prison for two counts of man slaughter. Until it was later discovered that Kim was 2 months pregnant when she was killed. He is now serving life without the possibility of parole. Ayame grew to be a fine young woman along with her friends Lilly and Andrew McNickle, Josh Stingray, Linna Chambers and Rosemary Kerkmen. Josh and Linna got their jobs back with the accounting firm with Nesay. Leon retired from the APD after Priss and her band scored a record contract and went on tour. Nene and Mackey started their own garage for both car and computer repair and are doing rather well. Nigel closed his garage after he was permanently injured when a car rolled off its jacks and crushed his right leg. Syila had more than enough money to support the family and with Rosemary's help was able to open a seconded store. Ayame and her friends all graduated from Yamamoto High School at the same time. Everyone got jobs except Ayame who went to collage for a few years. One day when Linna was feeling sick Josh was on his way to work when a tire on the car blew sending him into a wall.

One week later

A chill wind blew threw the trees. The silence only broken by the sound sobs from the people sitting around the casket. Four men in US Army uniforms were folding an American flag and handed it to the commanding officer. The officer saluted and took the flag. He walked over to a woman with slightly graying hair. 

"On behalf of a grateful nation I present to you this flag as a token of our gratitude to your husband's years of service." He said and handed the woman the flag and stepped back and snapped a salute. 

Linna wiped the tears from her eyes as a soldier far behind her played taps as the honor guard readied for the twenty-one gun salute. 

"Ready!" A man yelled. "Fire." 

Seven guns fired as one. Linna and Ayame jumped at the roar of the rifles. Mike, Terry, Jack and Kenny stood in their uniforms holding a salute. Sylia held a handkerchief to her eyes and sobbed to herself. Priss was trying not to cry but was still sobbing. Nene was a wrack crying freely, Nigel was fighting back the tears. Mackey was holding Nene's hand trying to comfort her. Leon being a cop was in his uniform and saluting. Lilly was holding Ayame's hand as she started to cry. Linna (Kenny and Terry's daughter) was letting her tears fall freely as Josh (Nene and Mackey's son) had his arm around her. Rosemary was sitting straight up so not to cry as Andrew sunk low in his chair to hide the fact that he was crying. 

"Aim fire." The man yelled again and the guns roared. "Aim fire"

The rifles fell silent as the sound of taps slowly faded. Everyone stood as the honor guard walked off the grass and into the US government car they arrived in and drove off. Linna walked up to the casket holding her husbands body and placed her hand over the casket.

"Twenty-fours years together was not long enough." She said and walked down to her car.

Ayame still holding Lilly's hand kissed her hand and placed it on the casket. 

"Goodbye dad." She said and walked to her mother's car and got in leaving Lilly to wait for her parents.

As Linna and Ayame were driving home not a word was spoken. Linna unlocked the door and stepped in. Ayame walked into her room and closed the door. Linna sat on the couch holding a pillow to her chest and rocking slowly. After a few minutes Ayame walked into the living room and opened the door to leave.

"Where are you going?" Linna asked.

"Out." Ayame said. 

"When will you be back?" Linna asked.

"Later." Ayame said and closed the door.

Linna started to cry again not about Josh's death but for Ayame.

'They were very close.' She thought.

Linna sat on the couch for a few minutes then stood up. She walked down the hallway into her room. She opened the closet and reached in. after a moment of searching she found what she was looking for. From out of a box she pulled Josh's US Army .45 caliber hand gun.

"I'm sorry Ayame." She said as she raised the gun to her head.

She closed her eyes and with a trembling hand she pulled the trigger. BANG!! The gun fired and Linna fell to the floor dead.

Linna and Josh's

The sound of the alarm stirred Linna from her dream. She turned off the alarm and sat up.

"OOHGOD" She said as she stretched.

"You were dreaming again." Josh said.

"I know." Linna said.

"The same dream?" Josh asked.

"Yea." Linna answered.

"The doctor says once your fever breaks the dreams should stop." Josh said.

"They better. I cant take them much longer." Linna said.

She stood up and walked into the kitchen to get some coffee. Ayame was sitting at the table drinking some coffee and eating a small breakfast.

"Your up early." Linna said.

"I'm going job hunting." Ayame said.

"Its about time." Linna joked as she poured a cup of coffee. "When will you be back?" Linna asked.

"At about 3:00 in the afternoon." Ayame said. 

"What about lunch?" Linna asked.

"Lilly is gonna meet me for lunch. She said she wants to talk to me about somthing" Ayame said.

"Oh I see." Linna said.

"Oh I got to go mom or I'm gonna be late." Ayame said jumping up and kissing her mom on the cheek. "Bye daddy." 

She kissed Josh as he was walking into the living room. 

"Umm bye." Josh said watching her leave. "Where is she going?" 

"Job hunting." Linna said.

"Well it's about time." Josh laughed and headed to the coffee pot. 

Around Tokyo

Ayame searched for hours without any luck. She was just about to give up when a man in a business suit walked up to her. 

"Excuse me Miss." He said. "I represent a beginning Corporation and we are in need of employees." 

"What kind of corporation?" Ayame asked taking a business card.

"Boomer technology." The man said. 

"What are my chances of getting a job?" Ayame asked. 

"If you show up tomorrow at 6am you'll be hired." The man said. "And depending on your credentials is the job you get."

"Ok I'll be there." Ayame said.

"Great see you then." The man said and shook her hand and walked away.

As Ayame was walking away her phone made its distinctive ring,

"Hello." She said picking it up.

"Ayame its Lilly." Lilly said.

"Hi Lilly what's up?" Ayame said.

"Where do you want to meet for lunch?" Lilly asked.

"Wherever." Ayame said. 

"How about Tyler's Taste of Texas that new American food place?" Lilly asked.

"Sounds good to me." Ayame said. "I'm right around the corner from there." 

"Good I'll meet you there in five minutes ok?" Lilly asked. 

"Ok sounds good see you soon." Ayame said and hung up.

Ayame walked around the corner to the restaurant and saw Lilly walking down the street.

"Hey Lilly." Ayame shouted jumping up and down.

"Hey." Lilly said running up to her.

"They met by the front door of the restaurant and hugged. Lilly pulled back and looked into Ayame's eyes.

"Boy I missed those eyes." She said and kissed her on the lips.

"You saw them last night remember?" Ayame asked and returned the kiss.

"I remember." Lilly said. "How could I forget? I get lost in them every time I look into them."

"Lets go inside I'm starving." Ayame said and they walked in hand in hand.

They were brought to a table and seated. After they had ordered the waiter left them alone.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Ayame asked.

"Us." Lilly said.

"What about us?" Ayame asked.

"When are we gonna tell our parents?" Lilly asked. 

"Sigh I don't know." Ayame said. 

"There's any reason to hide this is there?" Lilly asked.

"Not at all." Ayame said.

"Then let's tell them." Lilly said.

"Ok but lets tell them together." Ayame said. "Let's tell my parents first so we can hopefully have some backup for when we tell our mom." 

"Good idea." Lilly said.

Ayame and Lilly walked back to Ayame's house and walked through the door.

"I'm home." Ayame said closing the door.

"You're early." Linna said from the kitchen.

"Yea I know." Ayame said. "Where's dad?" 

"In our room. Why?" Linna asked. 

"I have something I need to say." Ayame said walking down the hall.

Josh was sitting on the bed reading a book when Ayame walked in.

"Daddy can you come into the living room?" Ayame asked. 

"Sure what's up?" Josh asked. 

"Just come on." Ayame said and walked into the living room. 

Linna was sitting on the couch and Lilly was on the loveseat. Josh sat next to Linna and Ayame sat next to Lilly.

"Umm." She began. "There's something I've been needing to tell you for a while"  

"And what's that?" Josh asked.

"You know how your always making fun of me because I've never been in love?" Ayame asked. 

"Yea that's the most fun I really have lately. Why?" Josh asked.

"Well I met some one and fell in love." Ayame said. 

"That's great." Linna said. 

"Well it's gotten a little serious." Ayame said.

"Oh my God you're pregnant." Linna said closing her eyes and shaking her head.

"No I'm not pregnant." Ayame said.  

"Then what's up why did you want to talk to us?" Josh asked. 

"So who is he?" Linna asked. 

Ayame was silent trying to find the words to tell them. Lilly looked over at her and could see she was about to break down. 

"It's me." Lilly said.

"What?!" Linna asked her eyes opening and looking at her daughter who's head was bowed.  

"We're in love." Lilly said putting her arm around Ayame.

Josh's jaw almost hit the ground with shock.

"Are you sure this is the way the two of you really feel or are you just experimenting?" Josh asked. 

"We've been dating for almost eight months." Lilly said.

Linna stood up and walked into the bedroom without saying a word. Josh stood up and walked over to Ayame and sat down.

"You ok?" He asked. 

"I'm sorry." Ayame said through her tears. 

"There's nothing to be sorry about." Josh said. "You are the way you are, stay that way."

Ayame looked up and cleared away her tears. 

"Where did mom go?" She asked. 

"Into the room don't worry she'll be alright." Josh said. 

"She must hate me." Ayame said.

"I severely doubt that." Josh said. "It was just a shock that's all." 

"I hope so." Ayame said.

"Mr. Thompson." Lilly said. "Don't blame her I was the one that made the first move." 

"I don't blame anyone." Josh said. 

"We need to go." Lilly said. "We have to tell my parents." 

"That could be deadly." Josh said. "I'll come with you." 

Josh stood up and walked into the bedroom where Linna was looking at pictures of Ayame when she was a little girl. 

"I can't believe it." Linna said. 

"Are you ok." Josh asked.

"I don't know." Linna said. "Our little girl is gay." 

"Your best friend is gay." Josh said. 

"I know." Linna said. "But I don't thing Nesay has anything to do with this."

"I know." Josh said. "Listen Ayame, Lilly and I are gonna go tell Priss and Leon we may need some backup to stop Priss." 

"Ok I'll go." Linna said with a sigh.


	2. The jokes on them

Ayame and Lilly got into the back seat of Linna's car and Josh and Linna got into the front. Josh drove and Linna sat silently in the passenger seat. All the way to Lilly's house Linna didn't say a word. Ayame kept her head bowed and Lilly tried to comfort her. 

"Hey look on the bright side." Lilly said. "You're mom just walked away and is silent. My mom is gonna fucking kill me." 

"That's why we're going with you." Josh said. "Body guards." 

They pulled up to Lilly's house and got out. Lilly walked up to the door and opened it. 

"Mom dad I'm home." She yelled as she walked in. "Linna Josh and Ayame Thompson are here with me.

Priss came walking out in a long white shirt that hung to her knees.

"Do you always have to come in yelling like that I was trying to sleep." Priss said.

"Are you kidding me its 3:30 in the afternoon." Josh said looking at his watch.

"Kiss my ass." Priss said and sat on the couch. 

"Where's dad?" Lilly asked. 

"He went to get something to eat." Priss said. "Why." 

"Well I have something I wanted to tell you." Lilly said. 

"What?" Priss asked. 

"I want dad here too." Lilly said. 

"Are you gonna tell us that you're a lesbian?" Priss asked. 

Lilly's jaw dropped to the floor and Ayame looked up. Josh almost fell to the floor laughing.

"Oh that was great." He bellowed.

"Oh you should see the look on your faces." Linna laughed. 

"What you all knew?" Lilly asked. 

"We've known." Priss said.

"Mom all that was an act?" Ayame said. 

"Yep." Linna said laughing.

"Even when I walked into the bedroom and talked to your mom and she acted depressed." Josh said.

"Incase we were listening right?" Lilly asked. 

"Bingo." Josh said.

"Oh you guys suck." Ayame said starting to laugh.

"At least we don't lick." Linna said. 

"MOM!?" Ayame said looking at her.

"I couldn't help it." Linna laughed.

Leon walked through the door and saw everyone laughing except Ayame and Lilly who were turning red. 

"They came out didn't they?" Leon asked. 

"Yep." Josh said still laughing.

"I'm out of here." Ayame said and headed for the door.

"Right with you." Lilly said and followed her out the door.

This just made Josh, Linna, Priss and Leon laugh harder.

"Hey wait up." Lilly called after Ayame as she walked down the street.

"I can't believe they're laughing about it." Ayame said starting to sob.

"Hey it's ok." Lilly said clearing a tear from Ayame's cheek and gave her a hug.

"I don't want to go home." Ayame said sobbing. 

"Not tonight at least." Lilly agreed.

"Where are we gonna go?" Ayame asked.

"A hotel I guess." Lilly said and took Ayame by the hand and started walking down the street.

They walked for about a mile until they came to the Overnight Hotel. Lilly walked into the office where a fat balding man was sitting behind the desk. 

"I'd like a room." Lilly said.

The man looked up at the young woman dressed in tight leather and boots.

"We don't rent by the hour." He said. 

"I'm not a prostitute." Lilly said rather offended. 

"Yea right." The man said and handed her a key. "Five thousand yen (About 45 US dollars)"

Lilly handed him the money and took the key.

"Keep the noise down or I'll kick you out." The man said. 

"Ass hole." Lilly said as she walked up to Ayame.

"Lets go to the mall and kill some time." Ayame said. 

"Ok sounds good." Lilly said. "Hey we could go see Rosemary she's working today."  

"Ok." Ayame said and they walked hand in hand to the mall that was only a few blocks away.

Rosemary was sitting behind the counter reading a mystery book when Lilly and Ayame walked in. 

"Hey guys." Rosemary said. 

"Hey." Ayame and Lilly said. 

"What are the two of you doing out here?" Rosemary asked.

"Staying at a hotel." Lilly said.

"You told your parents?" Rosemary asked.

"Yea." Ayame said.

"Didn't go well did it?" Rosemary asked.

"They knew about us." Lilly said. 

"Then why the hotel?" Rosemary asked.

"They were laughing at us." Ayame said.

"So we don't want to go home." Lilly added.

"Oh I see." Rosemary said.

"I'm gonna go look around." Ayame said and walked off.

"Ohhh you to are gonna be sleeping together aren't you?" Rosemary asked. 

"That's none of your business." Lilly said turning red.  

"Oh that's gonna be loud." Rosemary laughed. 

"Shut up." Lilly laughed.

"Make sure you brush tour teeth in the morning." Rosemary laughed.

"I'm gonna kill you." Lilly said and jumped over the counter. 

"No aahh." Rosemary screamed as Lilly threw her to the floor and landed on top of her. "Ayame help me."

Ayame looked around the corner at the two women laying on the floor.

"Lilly I thought I was supposed to be the one on the bottom." Ayame said.

"You will be tonight." Lilly said. But for now its her turn." 

"Get off me you lezbo." Rosemary laughed.

"Lezbo?" Lilly asked. "Now your really gonna get it."

Ayame rolled her eyes and walked away leaving Lilly alone to torture the helpless Rosemary.

"My boyfriend is gonna kill you." Rosemary laughed.

"I'll kick his butt to." Lilly said as she tickled Rosemary.

Right then Andrew McNickle, Josh Stingray and Linna Chambers walked through the doors.

"Rose where are you at?" Andrew yelled. 

"Help me." Rosemary yelled from behind the counter. 

Andrew dropped the flowers he was holding and ran around the counter thinking there had been a robbery. What he say made him laugh. Rosemary was pinned to the floor by Lilly who was tickling her relentlessly. Josh and Linna walked around the corner to see what he was laughing at and they both broke down laughing.

"Don't laugh and help me." Rosemary begged.

Andrew bent down and picked Lilly up off the ground with little effort. (And if you ever tried to pick a squirming chick off the ground you'd know its no easy task.)

"Hey stay out of this you big overgrown muscle-bound dork." Lilly said as her brother handed her to Josh.

"I'm not overgrown." Andrew said helping Rosemary up.

"Fine then you big muscle-bound dork." Lilly corrected herself.

"Hey he's my muscle-bound dork." Rosemary said giving him a hug 

"You forgot big." Andrew said. 

"Not that I've seen." Rosemary laughed. 

"That was a low blow." Andrew said. 

"There was nothing to hit." Rosemary said.

"Hey Josh are you planning to put me down anytime soon?" Lilly asked. 

"I guess." Josh said and set her on her feet.

"So anyway." Linna said. "Where's Ayame?"

"She's around here some where." Rosemary said. 

"Oh this thing is beautiful." Ayame said walking out of the dressing room looking at the nightgown she was warring. "What do you two think?"

She looked up and saw Andrew and Josh staring at her with their jaws on the floor. 

"Oh my God." She shrieked and ran back into the dressing room.

"Hey Ayame come back out I didn't get a good look." Lilly yelled at her. 

"Tell those perverts to turn around first." Ayame said. 

"Do it." Lilly said. 

"Oh come on." Josh begged. 

"Now." Lilly said.

"Fine." Josh said and faced his back to the dressing room.

"You to Andrew." Rosemary said. 

"I'd rather see you in it anyway." Andrew said and turned around

"Ok Ayame its safe." Lilly said. 

The doors to the Dressing room opened and Ayame walked out in a light green nightgown.

"Wow now that's hot." Lilly said.

"You ware that tonight and people are gonna be pounding on the walls." Rosemary said.

"What?" Andrew asked. "If the two of you wake me up I'm gonna take pictures." 

"We're staying at a hotel ass hole." Lilly said. "And who are you to talk you an Rosemary have woken me up more than once."

"What are you talking about?" Andrew asked. 

"The way Rosemary howls I'm surprised the dog catcher hasn't shown up." Lilly said.

"Hey leave me out of this." Rosemary protested.

"I'm out of here the last thin I need to hear is my lesbian sister's sexual exploits." Andrew said and walked out.

"He is too uptight about that." Lilly said. 

"Yep." Rosemary agreed.

"Hey Lilly let's go to a movie." Ayame said. 

"Ok sounds good to me." Lilly said and took Ayame by the hand. "See you guys later."

"Bye." Rosemary said. 

"Later." Linna and Josh said.

"So what do we want to see?" Lilly asked. 

"An action movie." Ayame said. 

"There is this new one out about this vigilante grope." Lilly said. "Its based on a true story."  

"Ok sounds good." Ayame said. "What's it called?" 

"Vigilante's." Lilly said.  

They paid for their tickets and found a seat in the middle of the theater. Lilly had a large popcorn and Ayame had the drinks.

"This is supposed to be really good." Lilly said. "Its said that a survivor from one of the attacks helped make it." 

"Cool." Lilly said.

The lights dimmed and the movie started.

Linna and Josh's

Josh was still laughing about the little joke when they walked through the door.

"Ayame we're back." Linna said as she closed the door. "Ayame?" 

Linna walked down the hall and into her room. 

"Humm she's not here." Linna said walking back into the living room. 

"She'll be back." Josh said sitting on the couch. 

"I think we really unseated her." Linna said.

"She'll calm down." Josh said reassuring her.

"I hope we didn't go to far." Linna said and sat down.

Three hours later

Lilly and Ayame walked out of the theater stretching.

"Man that was a long movie." Lilly said. 

"They could have ended it better." Ayame said. "They could have caught them."  

"From what I've heard they never did catch them." Lilly said.

"So their still out there then." Ayame said. 

"Yea but their probably old by now." Lilly said.

"Yea but would't that be cool if they were still around.?" Ayame asked.

"Hell yea it would." Lilly agreed looking at her watch. "It's getting late we should get back to the hotel." 

"Yea I guess." Ayame said and put her arm around Lilly as they walked.

They were almost at the hotel when a man dressed in black stepped in front of them.

"Ok you know the drill purses and jewelry." He said pulling a knife.

Lilly and Ayame just stood there calmly.

"NOW!" The man yelled. 

Lilly threw her purse to the ground and took off her jewelry. 

"You too bitch." He said to Ayame.

"Bitch?" Ayame asked. 

"Oh no here we go." Lilly said and took a step to the side. 

"Did you just call me a bitch?" Ayame asked. 

"Do it now or I'll kill you." The man said. 

"Then kill me." Ayame said.

"I'm not fucking around." The man said.

"And you think I am?" Ayame asked. 

"Suit your self." The man said and lunged at her. 

Ayame stepped to the side and pushed the man to the floor. 

"Try again." Lilly said laughing.

The man got to his feet and turned to Ayame.

"Fucking bitch." He said and lunged at her again. 

This time Ayame parried the knife with her left hand and rammed her right fist into the man's stomach. The man fell to the floor unconscious from the blow.

"That's Miss bitch." Ayame said and her and Lilly started walking again.

"Nice job." Lilly said. "A little slow but still nice." 

"Your next." Ayame said.

"I know." Lilly said. 

"Good thing our parents taught us all those moves." Ayame said.

"Yep." Lilly said as they walked up the stairs to their rooms.

They walked into the room and laid in the bed.

"So what are you doing tomorrow?" Lilly asked.

"I have some kind of orientation with that company I told you about." Ayame said. 

"Oh are you tired?" Lilly asked.

"No why?" Ayame asked.

"No reason." Lilly said and rolled over. 

"Oh I see." Ayame said. "You were hoping to get into my pants weren't you?"

"It crossed my mind." Lilly said turning back to her.

"Well in that case." Ayame said and rolled on top of Lilly.

"I thought I was gonna be on top." Lilly protested. 

"Shut up and kiss me." Ayame said and gave Lilly a deep kiss.

Lilly reached up and tried to remove Ayame's shirt.

"Not so fast." Ayame said rolling off of her.

"What?" Lilly asked. 

"I'm not that easy." Ayame said.

"What?" Lilly asked. 

"You know the sane good things come to those who wait?" Ayame asked.

"I've been waiting for the past eight months." Lilly said and folded her arms. "How much longer do I have to wait?"

"Oh about one seconded." Ayame said.

"What?" Lilly asked rolling back over. 

Ayame was taking off her shirt and pants when Lilly saw her. 

"Oh you nasty little girl." Lilly said. "Your not warring any underwear." 

"Nope." Ayame said as she climbed into bed and pulled the covers over her.

Lilly struggled to get her leather outfit off as fast as she could and even fell over a few times. Once her task was completed she jumped in the bed with Ayame and scooted closer to her. Ayame smiled devilishly as Lilly looked her in the eyes.

"You've been waiting for this haven't you?" Ayame asked. 

"Yes." Lilly said and rolled on top of her.

"Well you're on top." Ayame smiled.

"Yep." Lilly said and kissed her passionately. 

(I bet all you pervert's out there thought I was gonna go into detail on that didn't you? Don't lie I know some of you were. Next chapter will be up soon.)


	3. They play hard they work hard

Ayame and Lilly laid in the bed the sheets soaked with sweat They were facing each other chest to chest. 

"Wow." Lilly said breathing hard.

"That was great." Ayame smiled.

"It was amazing." Lilly smiled

Lilly rolled on top of Ayame and looked into her eyes.

"Wanna go another round?" She asked.

"Not now I'm exhausted." Ayame said. "You were just intense."

"Well weighting eight months will do that." Lilly said rolling off. "I hope you don't make me wait another eight months."

"Oh I won't." Ayame said. "I'm gonna go to sleep I have to work in the morning."

"Ok." Lilly said giving her a good night kiss.

"Make sure I'm up by five in the morning." Ayame said and drifted off to sleep.

"I will." Lilly said and laid down next to her. 'Wow that was wonderful.' She thought and fell asleep.

Leon and Priss's 

Priss sat on the couch with a beer in one hand and the phone in the other.

"Its no use." Priss said hanging up the phone. "She turned her phone off."

"Their probably at a hotel." Leon said.

"Any idea where Andrew is?" Priss asked.

"He's eating dinner at Sylia's." Leon said.

"Oh that's right." Priss said picking up the phone. "Maybe he knows where she is." 

Sulky Doll

Sylia and Rosemary were clearing the table as Nigel and Andrew did the dishes when the phone rang.

"I got it." Rosemary said picking up the phone. "Hello." 

"Rosemary its Priss McNickle." Priss said. 

"Oh hi do you want to talk to my mom?" Rosemary asked. 

"Actually I need to talk to Andrew." Priss said. 

"Oh ok one seconded." Rosemary said and set the phone on the counter. "Andrew it's for you."

"Thanks." Andrew said drying his hands and picking up the phone. "Hello."

"Andrew do you know where Lilly is?" Priss asked.

"Yea she and Ayame are staying at a hotel tonight." Andrew said. "I guess the joke wasn't funny to them." 

"I guess not." Priss said. "When are you coming home?" 

"I'll be home by ten." Andrew said. 

"Ok." Priss said. Bye."

"Bye." Andrew said and hung up

Leon and Priss's

"So where is she?" Leon asked as Priss hung up the phone.

"You were right." Priss said. "Their at a hotel."

"I think you should call Linna and Josh." Leon said. "Linna's probable pulling out her hair by now."

"Yea you're probably right." Priss said and picked up the phone.

Priss dialed the number and the phone rang once.

"HELLO?" Linna's worried voice said.

"Linna its Priss." Priss said. 

"I was hoping you were Ayame." Linna said calming down.

"No I'm not her." Priss said.

"Is Lilly back yet?" Linna asked.

"Their at a hotel." Priss said.

"Did they call?" Linna asked. 

"No I called Andrew at Sylia's and he told me." Priss said.

"I can't believe she's at a hotel." Linna said.

"Linna she's 20 years old." Priss said. "She can take care of herself we all saw to that." 

"Yea I know." Linna said.

"Not to mention Lilly is with her." Priss said.

"Yea tem bucks says that if they were virgins before they walked into the hotel their not anymore." Linna said.

"Oh I'm sure their not." Priss said. "I can almost hear the moans and groans from here."

"That's sick." Linna said laughing.

"Now we have more ammo for when they come home." Priss said.

"Yea I guess your right." Linna said.

"It's gonna be fun." Priss laughed.

"Ok thanks for the call." Linna said. 

"No problem." Priss said and hung up.

Linna and Josh's 

Linna set the phone down and walked into the bedroom where Josh was back to reading his book. 

"Was that her?" Josh asked.

"No it was Priss." Linna said. "Ayame and Lilly are staying at a hotel tonight."

"Damn we must have pissed them off." Josh laughed. 

"I guess so." Linna said in a mournful tone.

"Don't worry she'll get over it." Josh said.

"Yea I know." Linna said. "I just shouldn't have gone along with that stupid joke."

"But it was funny as hell." Josh said starting to laugh.

"Yea it was but still." Linna said.

"It will be fine." Josh said. 

"Ok." Linna said and walked back into the living room and sat on the couch.

Hotel Room 006 5:00 am

The alarm woke Ayame and Lilly from their pleasant dreams. Lilly smacked the alarm then rolled over. 

"Huummm." She moaned as she stretched.

"Good morning." Ayame said. 

"Morning." Lilly said in a half daze.

"I need to take a shower and get ready to go." Ayame said and stood up.

"Can I come with you?" Lilly asked. 

"In the shower or work?" Ayame asked.

"Both." Lilly answered with a smile.

"I can understand the shower." Ayame said liking the idea. "But why work?"

"It's a walk through right?" Lilly asked. 

"Yea it is." Ayame said.

"Well I hate my job and I'd like to look into a new one." Lilly said.

"Well then lets go." Ayame said.

Lilly smiled and got out of bed and walked into the bathroom. The shower lasted a little longer than they planed seeing as how they were still a little turned on from the night before. They had to work it off. After the shower and other things were finished they got dressed and walked out of the hotel. Lilly handed the key to the man that was on duty at the moment. 

"That one was way more polite than the other one." Lilly said.

They boarded a bus that was bound for the industrial district where the Corporation Ayame was gonna work at was.

"I wonder what kind of jobs are open." Ayame said as the buss got on the highway. 

"I guess we'll have to wait and see." Lilly said.

The buss dropped them off right at the opening of the building. There was a crowd of people lined up at the doors.

"Wow are all of these people here for jobs?" Ayame asked

"They all are but only people with cards get through the door." A man said.

"Is that so?" Lilly asked looking at the card in the back pocket of a man in front of her.

Lilly reached out and easily took the card from the pocket of the man and slipped it in her purse. An armed man standing at the entrance was checking the cards and only letting in the ones that had one. Ayame and Lilly pushed their way to the front of the line and handed the cards to the guard.

"Ok go ahead." He said and waved them through.

Ayame and Lilly walked through the door and looked around the main entrance.

"Wow this place is big." Lilly said.

"Yep." Ayame said.

"Hey there they are." A man said walking out of a room.

Ayame and Lilly turned and saw an armed guard walking towards them.

"Oh shit they found out I stole the card." Lilly said.

"Come with me ladies." The guard said and led them into the elevator.

"Where are you taking us?" Ayame asked.

The man didn't answer he just stood their like a statue. When the elevator doors opened the guard escorted them out and down a hallway. Two guards were standing at the end of the hall when they approached. 

"I've got the last of them." He said.

The two men saluted him and opened the door. Ayame and Lilly were led inside and the doors were closed behind them. 

"Oh hell their here." A man said. 

Lilly looked over at him and was shocked to see it was the man that tried to rob them earlier.

"Hello." A man in a suit said offering his hand. "I'm Marten Mason I'm the president of this corporation. And this is my assistant Jack." 

"You know your assistant works as a mugger after hours?" Lilly asked. 

"I sent him to rob you." Marten said. 

"Why?" Lilly asked. 

"A test." Marten said to see if you possess the abilities we're looking for."

"Looking for for what?" Ayame asked. 

"Our security force." Marten said.

"Why were you looking for us?" Lilly asked. 

"We're looking for young girls in general." Marten said. "We have in our possession a suit of armor that we mass produced and we need girls to pilot them. "

"Like the Knight Sabers?" Ayame asked.

"Exactly." Marten said. "We caught one of the Knight Sabers twenty years ago. It took years for us to figure out the specs of the suit but we did and now we have many of them."

"Your telling us this all to easily." Lilly said. "We haven't even said we'd take the job."

From the next room over there was a women's scream and gun shots. 

"She said no." Marten said. 

"So if we say no you'll kill us." Ayame said. 

"That's right." Marten said.

"Gee lets think about this." Lilly said. 

"The dressing rooms are over there." Mason said pointing at a door. 

"I wont do anything illegal." Ayame said.

"Then walk into that room over there." Mason said pointing to the other door.

"You son of a bitch." Lilly said and landed a hard right hook on his face sending him to the ground.

Ayame and Lilly both turned walked through the door to be executed. In side the room there were several loud speakers and a stereo but no guards with guns.

"What the hell is this?" Lilly asked turning around.

"It works by remote." Marten said. "I wanted to see how far you were willing to go. There's nothing special about the suits."

"But you said." Ayame said.

"The suits hit the streets in two months." Marten said. "You will just be warring the first batch. God damn that was a hard hit."

"Thank you." Lilly said. 

"You are the first two that have walked through this door." Marten said. "I've got some special suit for the two of you if your willing."

"What do you thing?" Lilly asked. 

"Well hell lets give it a try." Ayame said.

"Great." Marten said. "Go into the dressing room and we'll custom make your suits."

Ayame and Lilly walked through the dressing room doors. There were about ten girls standing in the room being fitted into the suits when they walked in. 

"Take off your clothes and stand in line." A woman in a lab coat said.

Ayame and Lilly did as they were told and stripped down. They were measured and wade. Their measurements and weight were entered into a computer and their suits were custom made for their body's. 

"Ok put these on and climb into your suit." The woman in the lab coat said.

The suits were very tight but they managed to get them on. When they put their feet into the armor it was very cold.

"You'll get used to it." A girl in one of the suit said.

"I hope so it's cold." Ayame said.

After they were suited up they were led into a large room where Marten was waiting. 

"First off I'd like to congratulate you all on successfully defending your self's against our attackers." Marten said. "As you can see all but two of you have the same suits. The others are special and were awarded to the ones who chose death over joining the team. You should all know that there were no guns in the room only speakers."

Several girls started talking at once.

"Those two are the squad leaders so listen to what they say. If you want to leave now you can. However you will be passing up full medical and dental benefits and twenty dollars an hour pay." Marten said.

No one in the room moved.

"Ok good. This is your training area so spar off with each other and try not to get killed." Marten said and walked out of the room.

Lilly and Ayame looked around at all the girls that were standing there.

"Ok you heard the man let form a circle." Ayame said.

Everyone in the room made a wide circle leaving Lilly and Ayame in the middle. 

"I guess we're first." Ayame said. 

"Yep." Lilly said and they squared off. "Lets see what these things can do." 

Lilly and Ayame rushed into each other with a crash of metal that made everyone in the room wince. The battle lasted for several minutes before Ayame emerged victorious.


	4. Domestic disterbance

"Holy shit." Linna said as she walked into the showers. "Those suits take a lot of the impact but still." 

"I know what you mean." Ayame said.

Because they were the squad leaders they were the last ones off the practice floor. In less than four hours of training all the women mastered their suits. They walked into the showers and found everyone was slumped against the walls resting.

"Those things are a bitch to move in aren't they ma'am." A women said that was sitting on the shower floors. 

"Yea they are." Lilly said.

"But look on the bright side." Ayame said. "We all made eighty dollars just learning to use those things." 

"Yea your right ma'am. And we still have four more hours of doing nothing." The women said.

"Yea that's right." Ayame said. "I think we should work on getting into our suits as fast as we can so we're ready when needed. 

"Yes ma'ma." The women said.

 "You don't have to call us ma'am. My name is Ayame and this is Lilly." Ayame said.

"I'm Sue Ann Kim." The women. 

"Is that your full name?" Ayame asked. 

"Sue Ann is my first name." Sue Ann said. 

"Your Chinese right?" Lilly asked. 

"Yes I'm from Hong Kong." Sue Ann said.

"I was watching you fight today." Lilly said. "Your karate is smooth even with that suit on." 

"Thank you." Sue Ann said.

"I'd like to go one on one with you some time." Lilly said. 

"Ok." Sue Ann said. 

"Everyone I know you're tired from all that training I am too but we need to practice getting in our suits quickly." Ayame said.

All the girls groaned and stood up. 

"Be dressed and ready for drills in thirty minutes." Ayame said.

"Ma'am it only takes us two minutes to get into the inner suits." A girl said. 

"Take a break." Ayame said.

Everyone gave a sigh of relief and walked out of the showers.

Linna and Josh's

"Where is she?" Linna asked walking around the house.

"I don't know." Josh said sitting on the couch. 

"I hope she's ok." Linna said looking at the clock. "Its noon." 

"She's fine." Josh said. "If she wasn't we would have heard something by now."

"I know I'm just worried." Linna said.

"I know me too." Josh said.

Linna continued to walk around the room for a while longer before she sat down next to Josh and took a nap.

Security room four hours later

"Ok everyone its four o'clock Lets go home." Lilly said. 

There was a small sigh of relieve as the girls walked to the lockers and changed into their real clothes.

"Oh and Sue Ann Kim and Sherry Austin are gonna be our seconded in commands." Lilly said.

Sue Ann and Sherry both smiled at their promotion and finished getting dressed.

"I'm ready to go home." Ayame said.

"Me too." Lilly said with a yawn.

They changed and walked out of the dressing rooms and into the long hallway.

"Goodnight." The guard said and saluted. 

"Goodnight." Lilly and Ayame said.

They walked into the elevator and rode it to the first floor and headed right for the front door. The sun was burning hot that day and Lilly was already wishing she wasn't warring leather.

"First thing I'm gonna do is take a hot shower and get me a soda." Ayame said as they boarded the bus.

"That sounds like a good idea." Lilly said.

The bus got to Ayame's stop and she stood up.

"See you tomorrow." Lilly said and gave her a quick kiss knowing some of their co-workers were on the bus.

"What was that?" Ayame asked. "A chicken peck?" 

"Ok then." Lilly said and put her arms around her and planted a long kiss on her lips. 

They could hear the sounds of a few girls laughing.

"Much better." Ayame said and walked off the bus.

Lilly sat back down and looked around. Sue Ann was looking at her and giggling to herself. 

"What?" Lilly asked.

"Well I had you pinned correctly but I never imagined Ayame was." Sue Ann said. 

"Pinned as what?" Lilly asked innocently.

"A lezbo." Sue Ann said with a smile.

"So." Lilly said.

"I was wondering how you were so easygoing in the showers with all those women in there." Sue Ann said.

"I wasn't getting off if that's what you are getting at." Lilly said folding her arms.

"No no not at all." Sue Ann said waving her arms in the air. "Its just that you were so calm and cool about it and I was embarrassed as hell."

"From what I saw you have nothing to be embarrassed about." Lilly said smiling.

Sue Ann turned bright red and turned her head.

"I'm not hitting on you." Lilly said. "I'm in love with Ayame and I'm not a cheater." 

"It just make's me un-conferrable that's all." Sue Ann said still looking away. 

"Theirs no need to be." Lilly said. "I'n not gonna jump on top of you in the showers or anything." She paused for a moment. "Unless you want me to that is." 

"NOOO." Sue Ann said trying to become the chair. 

Lilly started to laugh at the look on her face. 

"I'm joking." She said. "I'll see you tomarrow this is my stop."

As she was stepping off the bus she couldn't help but mess with her one more time. 

"See you in the showers." She laughed and stepped off. 

Several minutes later Sue Ann finally relaxed a bit.

'She's really open.' She thought. 'If only I could be.'

Linna and Josh's 

Linna was just serving up dinner for Josh and herself when Ayame walked in. 

"Its about time Miss. Thompson." Linna said in a half angry tone "Where have you been?" 

"At work." Ayame said and walked into the kitchen. "That wasn't a very nice joke you played on Lilly and I." 

"Work?!" Lilly said. "You got a job?" 

"Yep." Ayame said. 

"Where?" Linna asked. 

"A new boomer manufacturing group named GENOM." Ayame said.

Linna almost dropped the plate she was holding and looked at Josh. Josh was starring blankly into nothingness. 

"What's wrong?" Ayame asked. 

"What? Oh nothing I'm glad you got a job." Linna said.  

"What do you do?" Josh asked.

"Oh umm I work in a office with some other girls." Ayame said not wanting them to worry about her safety. 

"Yea? That's great." Linna said lets eat I'm starving. 

Leon and Priss's 

Priss was sitting on the couch with Leon watching a movie when Lilly came walking in.

"Well if it isn't the wondering lezbo." Priss said.

"Very funny." Lilly said and walked into the kitchen and took out a beer.

"Those are mine." Priss said jokingly.

"Fine." Lilly said and tossed it back into the refrigerator and closed the door. "I'm going to the store." 

"You can have some if you want." Priss said. 

"No you made it clear that they were yours so I'll go get my own." Lilly said and walked out and slammed the door behind her.

"I think you should ease off now Priss." Leon said. 

"I guess so." Priss said looking at the door.

Lilly came back a few minutes later with a 12 pack of beer and walked into her room and closed and locked the door. She hit the power button on her radio and flopped down on her bed. 

'Why can't she just be happy I found someone to love?' She thought.

She wasted no time in downing all her beers and was absolutely shit-faced when Priss knocked on her door.

"Lilly can I come in?" She asked. 

"No go away." Lilly said covering her head with her pillow.

"I want to talk to you." Priss said rather calmly. 

"Wells I don wanna talk to you." Lilly said. 

Priss got very anger at the lack of cooperation from Lilly and started fuming as the alcohol took control of her better judgment.

"Lilly Hope McNickle open this Goddamn door or I'll kick it down!" Priss yelled. 

Leon and Andrew were sitting in the living room watching the movie when they heard Priss yell Lilly's full name. 

"Middle name." Andrew said. 

"She's pissed." Leon finished.

"I mean it Lilly I'll kick it down!" Priss yelled. 

"You'll brek yer leg." Lilly slurred.

"Alright that's it." Priss said and backed up.

She did a spin kick and landed it right beside the doorknob busting the door right open.

"Get up and get out!" Priss yelled and grabbed Lilly by the hair and drug her out of bet.

"Get the fuck off me." Lilly yelled and slammed her fist into Priss's jaw becoming sober instantly. 

"So you want to do it like this do you." Priss said and before Lilly could react Priss hit her hard in the eye socket sending her to the floor.

"You bitch." Lilly said getting back up.

Lilly kicked Priss in the stomach with such force it sent her into the wall knocking down some of Priss's music awards.

"You Cough sorry bitch." Priss said standing back up and struggling for air. "Your ass is mine now." 

Priss was heading back into the room when Leon tackled her to the floor and Andrew ran into Lilly's room to stop her from going at Priss. 

"Now cut this shit out now!" Leon yelled. "What the fuck is wrong with the two of you your fucking family." 

Lilly broke free from Andrew and walked into the hall way. 

"Not anymore." She said and walked out of the house and slammed the door.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Andrew asked and ran after Lilly.

"What the fuck Priss." Leon said standing back up. 

"That little bitch broke my ribs." Priss said trying to breath. 

"Your lucky she didn't kill you." Leon said helping her up. 

"Oh God." Priss groaned in pain. 

"Ok lets get you to the hospital." Leon said helping her down the hall. 

"She's gone." Andrew said walking back into the house. "She took her bike and left." 

"Don't worry about her she'll be fine help me get your mother to the hospital." Leon said. 

Andrew put Priss's arm over his shoulder and his arm around her waist making her gasp in pain. 

"Damn mom she kicked your ass." Andrew said. 

"We taught her well." Priss said as blood started to trickle from the corner of her mouth. 

They loaded Priss into the car and headed for the hospital.

Linna and Josh's

Linna and Ayame were laughing about the joke after Ayame finally found the humor in it and knew her mom wasn't mad at her when there was a knock at the door. 

"I got it." Ayame laughed and stood up. "What is it?" She said as she opened the door. 

Lilly was standing in the doorway with tears rolling down her face and a large black eye. 

"What happened to you?" Ayame asked helping her into the house. 

"That look's like Priss's handy work." Linna said standing up.

"That's a hell of a black eye." Josh said heading for the freezer for some ice.

"So what happened?" Ayame asked. 

"My mom and I got into a fight that's what happened." Lilly said angrily.

"I got to know." Josh said. "Who won?"

"I got more hits in this is the only one she got in." Lilly said as she took the Ice pack from Josh and placed it over her eye. "I need a favor."

"You can stay in my room." Ayame said. "Right?" 

"Yea." Josh said. "For as long as you need to." 

"I'll call Leon and have him bring over some of your things." Linna said and picked up the phone.

The phone rang several times before the answering machine picked up.

"Leon its Linna." Linna said. "Lilly is over here with a serious black eye. She is gonna be staying with us for a while. When you get this message I need you to bring over some of her things and no debating on this just do it." She said and hung up. "They weren't there." 

"Probably hade to bring the bitch to the hospital." Lilly said 

"Ok lets get you into bed." Ayame said and helped her into her room.

Ayame sat on the bed with Lilly laying across her lap.

"I'm sorry." Lilly said. 

"It's ok." Ayame said.

"This doesn't seem real." Lilly said. "She just went crazy and next thin I knew we were fighting. She must really hate me because I'm a lesbian." She said and started to cry. 

"Its ok Lilly it'll all turn out ok." Ayame said.


	5. Moonlight Rambler

Leon and Andrew helped Priss out of the car and into a wheelchair and into the ER. Andrew sat with Priss as Leon got the paperwork filled out.

"Oh man this hurts." Priss said still gasping for air.

A nurse came into the waiting room and took Priss into the examination room. A few minutes later a doctor walked up to Leon and Andrew.

"Mr. McNickle your wife has four broken ribs and one of them has punctured her right lung and its filling with blood." He said. "That is why she is having such trouble breathing and blood coming from her mouth." 

"Is she gonna be ok?" Leon asked. 

"Oh defiantly." The doctor said. "She is up in the ER right now and their not even gonna put her under. Their just gonna numb up the area and use microscopic tools to move the rib away from the lung and sow up the lung. She'll be going home in an hour and be up and around before the end of the night." 

"I guess that's good." Andrew said.

"Yea it is." Leon said. "Now the next problem is gonna be reuniting Lilly and your mother."

"Easier said than done." Andrew said. 

"You're telling me." Leon said and leaned back in his chair,

"I can't believe they came to blows over a joke." Andrew said. 

"Your mother is very stubborn." Leon said.

"Like mother like daughter." Andrew said.  

"Yep." Leon agreed.

Linna and Josh's

Ayame walked into the living room and sat down.

"How is she?" Linna asked. 

"She cried herself to sleep." Ayame said.

"Poor thing." Linna said "This must be really hard on her. Priss and her were very close and now this."

"I think I'm gonna go to sleep I have to be at work at six am in the morning." Ayame said. 

"Good night." Linna said and gave her a hug.

"Good night mom." Ayame said and walked down the hallway. "Goodnight Daddy." 

"Your going to bed?" Josh asked. 

"Yea have to work in the morning." Ayame said. 

"Ok goodnight." Josh said and kissed her on the forehead. "Keep it down." 

"Daddy?!" Ayame said.

"Kidding kidding." Josh said and walked into the living room.

"Is she in the room?" Linna asked as Josh walked into the living room.

"Yea why?" Josh asked. 

"I need to tell Sylia about GENOM being back." Linna said and picked up the phone.

Silky Doll

Sylia, Nigel and Rosemary were just finishing up a late dinner when the phone rang. 

"Its for me." Rosemary said running for the phone. "Hello."

"Rosemary its Linna." Linna said. 

"Oh hi aunt Linna." Rosemary said. "Wanna talk to my mom?" 

"Yes please." Linna said. 

Rosemary handed the phone to Sylia then walked out of the dinning room and into her room and closed the door.

"Hello." Sylia said.

"Sylia we have trouble." Linna said.

"Trouble?" Sylia asked. 

"First off Priss and Lilly got into a fight." Linna said. 

"What kind of fight?" Sylia asked. 

"Well Lilly is over here with a black eye and Priss may be in the hospital." Linna said. 

"Damn." Sylia said. 

"But that's the least of our worries." Linna said. 

"I know GENOM's back." Sylia said. 

"What are we gonna do?" Linna asked. 

"Nigel is working on the suits and I'm calling a meeting first thing in the morning." Sylia said. 

"Ok we'll be there at eight sharp." Linna said. 

"Ok see you then." Sylia said and hung up. 

Linna and Josh's 

Linna hung up the phone and sighed.

"So what's the plan?" Josh asked. 

"There's a meeting in the morning." Linna said picking up the phone.

When she got the answering machine again she waited for the beep and said only two words. 

"Moonlight Rambler." Linna said in a voice no one would know it was her.

Linna hung up the phone and stood up.

"We better get some sleep it's gonna be a long day tomorrow." Linna said. 

"Yep." Josh said. "I wanna call Mike, Sharon, Kenny and Terry you call Nene and Mackey." 

"Ok." Linna said and reached for the phone again

Nene and Mackey's 

Nene was raiding the refrigerator for some left over cake when the phone rang.

"This better be good your interrupting me munchies." Nene said. 

"Moonlight Rambler." Linna said and the line went dead.

Nene held the phone to her ear for a moment  longer then slowly hung it back up.

"Who was that?" Mackey asked. 

"M-m-Moonlight rambler." Nene said in shock. 

"Your fucking kidding me." Mackey said. 

"I got to go to bed." Nene said and handed Mackey the cake and walked into the bedroom.

Mike and Sharon's

Sharon was just getting out of the shower and Mike was sitting in the living room when the phone rang.

"Hello?" Mike said picking up the phone. 

"This is a no shit full alert assemble at the S.D at 0800 .Code name Moonlight rambler ." Josh said and hung up. 

"No fucking way." Mike said when the line went dead.

"What?" Sharon asked walking into the living room with a towel wrapped around her.

"Moonlight rambler is in effect." Mike said.

"What?" Sharon said in a monotone voice.

"I have to go to sleep." Mike said. 'I'm gonna need all the energy I can get."

"I guess that means sex is out of the question." Sharon said. 

"Afraid so." Mike said and stood up. "Good night."

"Night." Sharon said and kissed him then sat down disappointed.

Terry and Kenny's

The clothes were just starting to fly when they were interrupted by the phone. 

"Let it ring." Terry said. 

"I was planning on it." Kenny said and rolled on top of her.

The answering machine picked up. 

"Moonlight rambler is in affect meet at S.D at 0800." Josh said and hung up. 

"Oh man.' Terry moaned. 

"Show stopper." Kenny said and rolled off. 

"That blows." Terry said. 

"That's what I was hopping for." Kenny said. 

"Me too." Terry said and reached for the lights. "Goodnight." 

"Not anymore." Kenny said and fell asleep.

Linna and Josh's 

Josh set his phone back on the charger and climbed into bed next to Linna. 

"I hope Sylia has a plan." Linna said.

"Me too." Josh said. "Good night." 

"More like good evening." Linna said as she fell asleep.

Leon and Priss's

Priss walked through the door and sat down on the couch with a small cry of pain. Andrew walked into Lilly's room and started cleaning up the aftermath. Leon walked tot the answering machine.

"You have two messages received to day at 5:53pm and 6:00pm message one." The machine said,

"Leon its Linna Lilly is over here with a serious black eye. She is gonna be staying with us for a while. When you get this message I need you to bring over some of her things and no debating on this just do it." 

Leon walked into the kitchen and started looking for something to eat. Priss was trying to lay down on the couch when the seconded message played.

"Moonlight Rambler."

Priss sat up ignoring the pain and looked at the answering machine. Leon dropped the plate of leftovers he was holding with a crash and walked into the living room. 

"Did I hear that right?" Leon asked. 

"Shit." Priss said. "Not now I can't do anything."

"I'll call Sylia." Leon said and picked up the phone.

Silky Doll

Nigel was working hard on getting the suits repaired and Sylia was in the gym for the first time in years. They told Rosemary they were going out and would be back in a few hours and slipped into the pit. Rosemary was in her room listening to music when the phone rang. 

"Hello." Rosemary said picking up the phone. 

"Rosemary its Leon is your mom around?" Leon asked. 

"No her and my dad went out for a few hours." Rosemary said.

'Must be in the pit.' Leon thought. "Ok thanks I'll call later. Bye." 

"Wait Mr. McNickle." Rosemary said. 

"What?" Leon asked. 

"Is Andrew there?" Rosemary asked. 

"Umm he went down to the store he'll be back in a few minutes. I'll have him call when he gets back." 

"Ok thanks." Rosemary said. "Bye." 

"Bye." Leon said and hung up. 

He picked up the phone again and dialed a number he had almost forgotten.

Sylia was just walking out of the gym when the pit's phone rang. Sylia picked up the phone and put it to her ear but didn't say a word. 

"Sylia its Leon." Leon said. 

"I'm here." Sylia said.

"Is it true?" Leon asked. 

"Yes GENOM is back." Sylia said the words were like acid in her mouth.

"Do you have a plan?" Leon asked. 

"Be here at 8:00 am." Sylia said. 

"Ok we'll be there." Leon said. 

"How's Priss?" Sylia asked. 

"Linna called you?" Leon asked.

"Yes." Sylia said. 

"She has four broken ribs and a punctured lung." Leon said.

"So she's out action." Sylia said.

"That's up to her." Leon said. 

"Ok see you at 8:00 am." Sylia said and hung up. 

Leon and Priss's

"So what's the situation?" Priss asked. 

"GENOM is back." Leon said. 

"Damn it." Priss said closing her eyes. "I guess the Knight Sabers are back again. And I was enjoying retirement." 

"That explains a lot." Andrew said walking into the living room.

"What?! Andrew shit how long have you been eavesdropping?" Priss demanded.

"Long enough." Andrew said. "So you were one of the Knight Sabers." 

"Andrew I swear if you tell anyone your dead." Priss snapped.

"Andrew listen to me." Leon said. "We are under orders that if anyone learns about our pasts we have to kill them. And it don't matter who it is." 

"Are you kidding me?" Andrew asked. 

The look on his parents faces were answer enough.

"No one will know." Andrew said. 

"They better not." Priss said standing up. "I'm going to bed."

Andrew was almost in shock at the thought of his own parents killing him if he told anyone and decided to keep his mouth shut.

"It doesn't matter what you heard, read or seen on TV about the Knight Sabers." Leon said. "They are the good guys." 

"That's good to hear." Andrew said.

"Keep your mouth shut." Leon said and walked down the hall and into the bedroom. 

Andrew stood in the living room for a few minutes longer in total shock.

'I can't believe my mom is one of the Knight Sabers.' He thought.

Finally he walked into his room and fell into an uneasy sleep.

Linna and Josh's 3:00 am

Ayame was woke from sleeping by the sounds of Lilly sobbing to herself. 

"Are you ok?" Ayame asked sleepily. 

"No." Lilly sobbed.

"Have you had much sleep tonight?" Ayame asked.

"How can I sleep?" Lilly asked. "I probably put my mom in the hospital." 

"It's gonna be ok. I think your mom is much stronger than you think." Ayame said.

"I know but still I shouldn't have hit her she is still my mother." Lilly sobbed.

Ayame scooted closer to her and put her arm around her and kissed her on the neck. 

"We can go over there after work tomorrow if you want to." Ayame said as she started to fall back asleep. 

"I think that would be a good thing." Lilly said and stopped crying. 

"Now go to sleep it's gonna be a rough day." Ayame said and kissed her on the neck again.

"Ok goodnight." Lilly said and fell asleep.


	6. First contact

Linna and Josh's 4:30 am 

When Ayame's alarm went off she almost fell out of bed to turn it off. 

"Oh man I'm sore." She said as she stood up. "Lilly its time to get ready for work." She said shaking Lilly. 

"I'm awake." Lilly said in a half dead tone.

"Get up and take a shower I'll make some coffee." Ayame said. 

"I better be able to chew that coffee or it's not gonna work." Lilly said. (Author's note: I think I'm in love with Lilly she knows what good coffee is like. I make coffee so strong you need a knife and fork to eat it.)

"Ok." Ayame said and walked into the kitchen.

Lilly stood up a little wobbly and walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. She looked into the mirror at her black eye that had spots of green in it and touched it with her hand.

"Ouch." She grunted. 

She let the nightgown Ayame loaned her fall to the floor and got into the shower. The heat from the water made her eye sting like hell so the shower was short even though it made her sore muscles feel better. Ayame was in the kitchen drinking some coffee when Lilly walked in with only a towel wrapped around her.

"I need some clothes." Lilly said.

"Your not gonna find any in here." Ayame said. "Look in my room and take what you need." 

"Thanks." Lilly said and walked into the room. 

Ayame finished her coffee and went into her room to grab some clothes and hop into the shower. Lilly was looking through the closet for some clothes. She was only warring Ayame's underwear and bra when and putting on a pair of pants.

"Well that's one way to get into my pants." Ayame joked.

"I'd rather be taking them off you." Lilly said smiling. 

Ayame blushed at that and grabbed some clothes and went into the bathroom and got into the shower. Lilly was just about eating the coffee beans from the coffee pot when Ayame walked into the kitchen.

"That was eleven cups of coffee you just decimated." Ayame said with her jaw on the ground. "Your gonna be a humming bird in an hour." 

"I hope so." Lilly said. "Oh and by the way. Good morning." She said and gave her a kiss. 

"We better get going got to catch the bus." Ayame said. 

"I got my bike." Lilly said. "We can ride if you want."

"Oh cool I get to ride with you for once." Ayame said. 

"Yep." Lilly said.

"Well then we have about thirty minutes before we should leave." Ayame said putting on another pot of coffee. 

"Good wake me up in twenty-five minutes" Lilly said and laid on the couch.

"Ok." Ayame said and walked into her room.

Lilly was fast asleep when Ayame came back into the living room twenty minutes later. Ayame leaned over Lilly and kissed her on the lips. 

"Lilly its time to get up." Ayame said. 

"Ok." Lilly yawned and stood up.

Five minutes later they were out in the driveway as Lilly started up her bike. Ayame found her old scooter helmet and put it on.

"Lets go." She said sitting behind Lilly.

"Hold on tight." Lilly said and rode off. 

They arrived at work at 5:50am tem minutes before they had to start.

"Hey you two." Sue Ann yelled and waved as she got off the bus. 

"Hey Sue Ann." Ayame said.

"How's it whoa now that's a big black eye." Sue Ann said when she saw Lilly. "Did you piss off a gorilla or something?"

"Close." Lilly said.

"Well anyway let's get to work." Sue Ann said and walked through the front door.

As they walked in they were stopped by a guard. 

"Ladies from now on you must ware an ID badge when you enter the building." He said.

"We don't have any." Ayame said.

"They are hanging on your lockers." The guard said and saluted. "Have a good day." 

"You to." Ayame said and saluted back.

They went into the locker room and found their badges. And also hanging on the lockers was a black robe with their names on it.

"What's this?" Lilly asked taking a note that was stuck to her locker. 

"I have one to." Lilly said. "Looks like we're the only ones that got them."

They opened the letters and read them to them self's. 

_From here on out all members of the advanced security team (AST) must be in their inner suits while on duty so toe react faster if needed.. The robes are to keep you warm. _

_Marten Mason._

"Ok I see." Lilly said opening her locker.

Ayame, Lilly and Sue Ann changed into their inner suits and put on their robes. The rest of the team arrived right before 6:00am and quickly changed.

"What's the plan for today ma'am?" Hira Toyo asked.

"More training." Lilly said.

A groan went up from everyone in the room. 

"I know how you feel." Lilly said.

"Its gonna be one on one." Ayame said. "The teams will be. Sue Ann Kim Vs. Lilly McNickle, Sherry Austin Vs. Me, Hira Toyo Vs. Furu Yama, Megume Yoshi Vs. Meami Mai, Aki Nishi Vs Taya Takame  and Ayekwon Yamamoto Vs. Lynn Yamamoto." 

With the names read off they got into their suits and went into the training room.

Silky Doll 8:00 am

Everyone arrived and got into the pit before Rosemary came into the living room. Leon had a duffle bag full of Lilly's clothes that he gave to Linna. They took their seats and Sylia began the briefing.

"Ok the time we hoped would never happen is here." Sylia said. "GENOM is back." 

"What are we gonna do about them?" Linna asked.

"I want to run a recon of the building and find out their intentions." Sylia said.

"When do you want to run the operation?" Josh asked. 

"As soon as Nigel finishes the suits." Sylia said. 

"And how long is that gonna take?" Priss asked. 

"He'll be finished at noon today." Sylia said.

"So we have only four hours to get ready for our first mission in twenty years?" Priss asked. 

"I want to find out what's going on as soon as I can so yes." Sylia said.

"Sylia." Linna said. "Umm Ayame works in one of the offices." 

"What?!" Sylia asked. "Why are you letting her work for those bastards?" 

"We just found out last night." Linna said "And as soon as we could I called you." 

"Ok keep and eye out for Ayame and don't hurt her." Sylia said. "Just scare the hell out of her and make her quit." 

Sylia ended the meeting and everyone started going about the things they needed to do. Nene and Mackey started hacking into the GENOM building and Josh and the other Crimson Knights along with Priss Linna and Sylia started sharpening their swords and checking their equipment. The time to start the operation was only five minutes away when Nigel finished all the suits. Everyone suited up and stood in the pit for one final briefing.

"Ok we have learned that the President of the corporation is Marten Mason. His father was Brian J. Mason. He was only six years old when we killed the executives." Sylia said. "We don't know what kind of man he is so don't kill him if you don't have to."

"What's the opposition look like?" Josh asked.

"Their security is weak. They only have AK.47's and they can't penetrate the suits." Sylia said. 

"Any Boomers?" Linna asked.  

"Not that we know of." Sylia said. "Any other questions?"

No one said a word. 

"Ok let's go." Sylia said and stepped into the launcher.

One by one they launched from the launcher and headed for the GENOM building.

Security room

Ayame, Lilly and Sue Ann collapsed on the benches after their work out as the others went into the showers.

"So do you think we're ready for actual combat?" Sue Ann asked. 

"I don't know." Lilly said.

"I think we're getting close." Ayame said standing up. "Its time for a shower." 

"I agree. You stink." Lilly laughed. 

"You smell worse than I do." Ayame countered. 

"Hey I never said I smelled any better." Lilly said sniffing her arm pit. "I have to smell worse." 

"You two are goof balls." Sue Ann said and walked into the showers. 

They took a fast shower so to be ready if anything happens and dressed in their inner suits again. 

"I hope all this training pays off some day." Sue Ann said as she was tying her robe.

"It will." Lilly said. "I hope. 

Somewhere over Tokyo

Linna, Josh and the others were heading for the GENOM building in silence trying to remember how to work their suits. 

"There is our target." Sylia said as the building came into view. "We'll smash through the Presidents office window he should be there." 

The window they were heading for came into view and they approached going extremely fast. Priss took the led and armed her knuckle bomb. As soon as she was within arms reach of the window she let her fist fly. The window exploded in a glory of fire glass and metal. Marten Mason was sitting at his desk with his back to the window when it exploded. He dove from his chair to avoid the shrapnel. He stood back up and faced the window and saw the whole Knight Saber Crimson Knights team standing in his office. 

"So your still around." He said reaching in his pocket an pressing a silent alarm button. 

Security Room

Lilly, Ayame and Sue Ann were just sitting down to lunch when an alarm in the room sounded. 

"What the hell?!" Sue Ann said standing up. 

"That's our queue!" Ayame yelled. "Suit up!"

All twelve women ran into the locker room and got into their suits.

"Well Sue Ann ask and you shall receive." Lilly said. 

"Bite me." Sue Ann said and put her helmet.

"Sue Ann take Nishi and Toyo and cover the first five floors." Ayame said. "Sherry Take The Yamamoto sisters and cover floors six through ten. Lilly take Mai and Takame and cover eleven through fifteen. Yama and Yoshi with me we'll take Mr. Mason's office." She said. "Let's move."

All twelve of them ran down the hallway to the elevators and stairs. Lilly, Sue Ann and Sherry took their teams up the stairs and Ayame and her team took the elevator to the Presidents room.

Mason's Office

And what can I do for you today?" Marten Asked stepping forward. "Interested in buying some boomers.

"Stow it." Josh said stepping forward. "Why did you restart this corporation?" 

"I just couldn't let the GENOM name remain buried could I?" Marten asked.

"You should have." Sylia said. 

"You must be the leader of the Knight Sabers." Marten said looking at Sylia. "And that would make you the Leader of the Knights." He said looking at Josh. 

"What do you have in your pocket?" Josh asked drawing his sword. 

"A panic button." Marten said taking it out. "Its of no use to me now I've already pressed the button." 

"Your little guards won't stop us." Priss said stepping forward. 

"I never said it was regular security." Marten said.

The elevator doors opened and Ayame Yoshi and Mai stepped out. 

"Shit it's the Knight Sabers and the Knights." Ayame said. 

"Those looks like my old suit." Linna said. 

"Oh so you lived." Marten said. "I guess those soldiers missed twenty years ago."

Ayame pressed her communicator and it beeped.

"We have them in Mr. Mason's office need help now." She said and let the button go.

"I'd like to introduce you to my Advanced Security Team." Marten said stepping aside.

Ayame stepped forward with Yoshi and Mai behind her. Linna Priss and Sylia also stepped forward to meet them. 

"I got the one in the middle." Linna said. 

"The one in the middle is mine." Ayame said picking up speed. 

Linna started to run at the suit and they met in the middle of the office with a crash. Lilly and the others met in the elevator and started for Marten's office. Linna and Ayame were locked in combat when the doors to the elevator opened. 

"Shit theirs more of them." Yelled. 

"Fuck theirs twelve of them." Kenny yelled. 

"It's about time." Ayame said when the others walked in. 

'I know that voice.' Thought and stopped her attack. 

"I got you now." Ayame said and did her mother's favorite double round house kick.

Linna acted in time and blocked the kick with her left arm. When Ayame's leg connected with Linna's arm Linna felt the bone snap in two. 

"AARRRGG." She screamed in pain. 

"You bitch." Josh yelled drawing his sword and rushing forward.

Josh stabbed at Ayame with all the force he could muster. Ayame tried to dodge the sword but it pierced the left shoulder guard and went straight through Ayame's shoulder and out the other side. Ayame dropped to her knees grasping the sword with her right hand. 

"Nooo." Lilly yelled and kicked the sword breaking it in the middle.

Lilly did a spin kick and caught Josh on the side of the head cracking his helmet and sending him into Kenny. 

"Oh damn that hurt." Josh said getting back up. 

"She's mine.' Priss said and came in with a knuckle bomb and connected with Lilly's face sending her to the ground in an explosion of flames.

"Theirs too many of them retreat." Syila said breaking off contact with Megumy.

Sue Ann was exchanging blows with Nene and it looked like she was winning. Terry and Kenny were back to back fighting off the Yamamoto sisters, Taya and Sherry all at once. Mike was all alone going up against Maemi, Aki and Toyo and was winning. 

"Knight Sabers Knights retreat!" Sylia yelled and headed for the window.

Priss and Mike picked up Josh and they jumped out of the window with Sylia, Nene, Terry and Linna right behind them. Kenny was the last to leave. He just couldn't resist taking one last punch that sent Lynn Yamamoto into her sister.

"Ha ha got you." Kenny yelled and jumped out of the window.

The security team began to take care of their wounded as the regular security entered the room. Lilly was unconscious and Ayame stumbled over to her. 

"Lilly are you ok?" She asked. 

There was no answer. 

"Ayame are you ok?" Sue Ann asked seeing the blood running from between her fingers. 

Ayame didn't hear her. Her head was spinning and everything went black and she passed out. 

"Ayame!" Sue Ann yelled and ran over to her.

Sue Ann removed Ayame's suit and saw she had a stab wound to her upper left shoulder. 

"Call Medical Ayame and Lilly are hurt bad." Sue Ann said. 

Marten picked up the phone and called 119.

Sue Ann took off Lilly's helmet and saw her looking off into space.

"Damn she has a concussion." Sue Ann said.

Lynn and Ayekwon were looking out the window at the specks in the air.

"So they were the Knight Sabers and the Knights." Lynn said.

"We need lots more practice." Ayekwon said looking back at the room and at Lilly and Ayame lying on the floor.

"Man they were strong." Sherry said picking Martens desk up that was toppled by her when Terry kicked her into it.

The medical staff arrived and took Lilly and Ayame to Medical.


	7. Pasts revieled

Lilly opened her eyes and looked around. Aki, Furu and Taya were being treated for minor cuts and burses. There was a bed that was surrounded by a curtain stained with blood. 

"Hey Taya who's behind that curtain?" Lilly asked. 

"Its Ayame she was stabbed." Taya said.

"Is she ok?" Lilly asked sitting up. 

It was then she realized she had the biggest headache she had ever had in her life.

"Yea she'll be fine the doctors stopped the bleeding and sowed her up." Taya said.

Lilly slowly stood up and walked over to the curtain and pulled it pack. Ayame was bandaged around her whole chest with blood soaking through the bandage. Ayame was sleeping so Lilly pulled up a chair and sat down and waited for her to wake up.

Hemora Memorial Hospital

Linna couldn't feel her arm a few minutes after she was given morphine for the pain and a doctor was trying to set the bone into place. 

"So how did this happen?" He asked.

"I fell off of a latter." Linna said. 

"Good job." The doctor laughed. 

"No kidding." Linna said with a snicker. "Umm how's my husband?" Linna asked. 

"He has a deep gash over his left eye and is getting it stitched up." The doctor said. "Your kind of an accident prone family aren't you?" 

"Well when the latter wobbled and I fell off it hit him in the face." Linna said. "It was a nice chain reaction."

"Sounds like it." The doctor said and yanked on her arm. 

There was a snap and he let go. 

"Got it." The doctor said.

The nurse began mixing cast cement and started making the cast.

'Who's voice was that?' Linna thought trying to place it.

Josh walked into the room with a bandage around his head.

"You almost finished here?" Josh asked.

"You're done." The nurse said. "You're free to go." 

"Thanks." Linna said and stood up.

"Lets get moving." Josh said. "Sylia and the others are in the waiting room."

Linna and Josh walked into the waiting room and found Sylia and the others. 

"You two ready?" Sylia asked. 

"Yea lets go." Linna said. 

"Alright move out." Sylia said and they walked to the car and drove back to the silky doll.

"Then right after that I want to go home." Linna said. 

"Tired?" Josh asked. 

"That and we need to think what we're gonna tell Ayame happened to us." Linna said as Sylia pulled into the street.

GENOM Medical

Ayame finally woke up and saw Lilly sitting next to the bed. 

"How's your head?" She asked. 

"Oh your awake." Lilly said looking up. "It's fine. What about you?"

"My arm hurts like hell." Ayame said.

"Well Mr. Mason was just down here." Lilly said. "He said as soon as you can walk we can go home. Their working on getting you on disability so you get paid wail you recover."

"Does he think we failed?" Ayame asked sitting up. 

"No he said he was surprised at ho fast we responded and how good we were with our suits after less than two days." Lilly said helping her out of bed.

"Was anyone else hurt?" Ayame asked. 

"A few cuts and burses but that's it." Lilly said as she put a robe around her. "Lets go get you dressed and get home." 

'What are we gonna tell my parents?" Ayame asked. 

"What's wrong with the truth?" Lilly asked. 

"I don't want them to worry." Ayame said as they walked into the locker room. 

"It will be ok." Lilly said. 

The rest of the team was in the locker room still in their suits when they walked in.

"Caption Thompson are you ok?" Lynn asked.

"I'll be fine." Ayame said. 

"What about you caption?" Lynn asked looking at Lilly. 

"Mild concussion I'll be fine by Monday." Lilly said. 

Lilly and Ayame changed into their clothes and said bye to the girls and stepped into the hallway.

"Take care Ma'am." The guard said and snapped a salute.

"We will thanks." Lilly said as they walked into the elevator.

"Its gonna be a bitch holding on with only one hand." Ayame said as they walked to the bike. 

"I'll go slow." Lilly said as she got on the bike. 

"Do you know the meaning of that word?" Ayame joked. 

"Let's find out shall we." Lilly said and Ayame got onto the back of the bike.

The ride took a little longer to get home than it did to get to work because Lilly really did go slowly. She wasn't going slow for Ayame's sake she was going slow because her head felt like it was gonna crack in half at any moment. They arrived at Ayame's house just before 3:00pm and got off the bike. Ayame had a jacket on and was covering he wound when they walked into the house. 

"Mom dad we're home." Ayame said when they walked in. 

"Well I knew you were at work but where have you been Lilly?" Linna asked. 

"I got a job with her." Lilly said. 

"Oh I see." Linna said.

"What the hell happened to you?" Lilly asked seeing the cast.

"I tripped while jogging." Linna said.

"How did you trip?" Ayame asked. 

"I tripped over your father." Linna said. 

"Your just gonna keep rubbing that in aren't you?" Josh asked walking into the living room with the bandage on his head.

"Damn you two got the hell kicked out of you." Lilly said.

"I'm gonna go lay down.' Ayame said in a strange voice. 

Ayame and Lilly walked into the bedroom and closed the door. 

"Why didn't you tell them?" Lilly asked sitting on the bed.

"Think about it." Ayame said. "I kicked the green Knight Saber in the arm remember?" 

"Yea and then the guy in red stabbed me and you kicked him in the face." Ayame said. 

"Yea so?" Lilly said. 

"The injury's they have ate exactly what that Knight Saber and Knight would have." Ayame said. 

"Oh get a grip do you really think your mom and dad are the Knight Sabers?" Lilly asked. 

"Lets go see." Ayame said and took off her jacket and shirt so only her bandage was left on. 

Ayame and Lilly walked into the hallway and into the living room.

"Mom dad I need to tell you a little about my work." Ayame said walking into the living room. 

Linna looked up and went pale. 

'I knew I knew that voice.' She thought. 'Shit I was fighting my own daughter.' 

'Lilly and I are members of the GENOM Advanced Security Team." Ayame said. "The building was attacked by two groups calling themselves the Knight Sabers and the Knights." 

"Are you ok?" Linna asked seeing the stab wound Josh gave her. 

"I was gonna ask you the same thing." Ayame said. "That was a hell of a kick you took."

Linna fell silent for a moment and Josh lowered his head. 

"I was surprised you broke through my armor." Linna said confirming Ayame's idea.

"Holy shit." Lilly said putting her hand on her head. 

"Who's all involved?" Ayame asked.

Linna was silent. 

"Tell me." Ayame said.

"I can't." Linna said. "We're under orders that if anyone finds out about us we are to kill them."   
"I didn't hear a thing." Lilly said raising her hand.   
"Don't worry." Linna said. "Just go to your room and close the door I'm gonna make a call."    
Ayame and Lilly walked down the hallway and into Ayame's room and closed the door. Linna picked up the phone and called Sylia.  
  
Silky Doll  
  


Sylia and the others were sitting in the living room acting as though nothing had happened when the phone rang.

"Hello." Sylia said picking up the phone. 

"Sylia its Linna." Linna said. "We have a problem." 

"Now what?" Sylia asked. 

"You know that Advanced Security guard that broke my arm and Josh stabbed?" Linna asked. 

"Yea what about her?" Sylia asked. 

"It was Ayame." Linna said.

"Oh shit." Sylia said. "Dose she know?" 

"Yes." Linna said not wanting to hear what Sylia was gonna tell her. 

"Ok bring her and Lilly down here." Sylia said. 

"What are you gonna do?" Linna asked. 

"I'm not gonna kill them if that's what you mean." Sylia said and hung up the phone.

Everyone was looking at Sylia when she looked up. 

"Call your kids and get them down here right away." Sylia said. "Its time we tell them about our pasts." 

Everyone in the room went pale and slowly stood up. Priss called Andrew and told him to get down there. Terry called Linna and Nene called Josh. Linna and Josh along with Ayame and Lilly arrived shortly before the others.

"Your all in on this?" Ayame asked as she saw all of her parent's friends sitting in the living room. 

"Yes." Priss said coldly. "I'm guessing it was you I kicked in the face." She said looking at Lilly. 

"Lucky shot." Lilly said. 

You could feel the tension building in the room.

"Ok you two this is not the time." Sylia said stepping in.

"I think it's the perfect time." Priss said standing up. 

"Same here." Lilly said stepping forward.

"Oh shit." Sylia said shaking her head.

Priss and Lilly met in the middle of the room and stood face to face. Priss's eyes scanned Lilly's face. Lilly looked back into her eyes without blinking. Priss's eyes began to water and she started to sob.

"I'm sorry." Priss said stepping forward. 

"Me too." Lilly said and hugged her mom. 

The tension in the room lifter instantly as the two embraced and everyone felt better about the situation between Priss and Lilly. Lilly Josh and Andrew arrived and found everyone sitting in the living room waiting. 

"Where is Rose?" Andrew asked. 

"Her name is Rosemary not Rose." Sylia said.

"What ever." Andrew said. "Is she here?"

"She will be out here in a moment." Sylia said.

"Cool." Andrew said and sat between Ayame and Lilly. "Hey lezbos what's up?" 

Linna and Ayame answered him with a shot to the ribs making him yelp and slink away. 

"Everything is taken care of at the store." Rosemary said walking into the living room. "What is so important you made me close the store?"

"Sit down please." Sylia said.

Rosemary sat next to Andrew and he put his arm around her. 

"There is a reason you are all here." Sylia said. "There is a section of our pasts that we need to tell you. Umm well twenty-seven years ago The GENOM corporation detonated an experimental earthquake device destroying most of Mega Tokyo." She said. 

"What?" Rosemary asked.

"Millions of people were killed because one man pushed a button. They were trying to bury a android named Galatea. My father Dr. Stingray was killed by the abomination and Mackey and I were left as orphans." 

"Mom you said grandpa died right before I was born." Rosemary said. 

"Please let me finish." Sylia said and continued. "Shortly after Father died GENOM started mass producing Boomers to repair the city they destroyed. Now and then a Boomer would go rouge and start destroying everything. The ADP was formed to combat the Boomers but they were for the most part ineffective. I found one of my fathers old co-workers Nigel. With my wealth and his brains we created suits of armor to combat the Boomers. I called the team the Knight Sabers." 

"What?!" Lilly, Josh and Rosemary said at once. 

"Bullshit." Rosemary said standing up. 

"Rosemary!" Sylia yelled.

Rosemary sat back down and folded her arms about her chest.

"Linna, Priss, Nene suit up." Sylia said. 

"Right." Priss said and stood up. 

The three women walked into the elevator and disappeared. 

"There was two teams. I led the first one into battle directly but I was still young and stupid. They were killed. A few years later I restarted the team and recruited Priss. She was bold and strong so I appointed her as the leader. Next I found Nene when I was trying to hack into GENOM and I recruited her. About a year later Priss came to me about making another suit and brought me Linna. Linna and Priss got into a competition for leader ship of the Knight Sabers. After a few months later Galatea resurfaced and Priss Linna and Nene went into space and waged the final battle."

"You are so full of it." Rosemary said. "In the twenty-one years I have lived here I haven't seen any suits of armor." 

The elevator doors opened and Linna, Priss and Nene stepped out in their armor.

"You were saying?" Sylia asked.

Rosemary was dumbfounded and stood there with her jaw on the ground.

"Galatea was destroyed and we thought our use was at an end. Then two years later when Priss and Leon were on their honeymoon The STAR corporation had a scientist started placing bad cores into boomers so they would go rouge and we were back into action." Sylia said. "I was badly hurt in a battle with a boomer. A metal pipe pierced my stomach."

She stood up and lifted her shirt to show the scar.

"I was out of action for months. And it was up to Linna and Nene. The president of the STAR Corporation Jack Walther called in his friend that was the leader of the Crimson Knights an American team of armored vigilantes. That leader was ex US Special Forces member Josh Thompson. He and his team headed for Tokyo and arrived in time to save Linna and Nene. Obviously Josh and Linna fell in love and got married. The GENOM Corporation once again detonated the earthquake device but it was a small quake. Josh broke his leg and his team was back in America. Priss Linna Nene and I headed to GENOM to investigate. We were ambushed by Boomers and it appeared that Linna was killed. Josh was devastated and he called his team back to Tokyo to take out GENOM. They killed the President Vice president and CEO and told them if they ever came back so would they. Soon after Linna's funeral Josh headed back to the USA." Sylia said. 

 "I take it She wasn't killed." Ayame said looking at her mother.

"No she wasn't." Sylia said. "Josh along with Mike Hessen rejoined the Army and reformed the Crimson Knight squad an elite Special Forces group. Three years later they were assigned to transport a VIP prisoner to a prison came to await execution. It turned out to be Linna and Josh came up with a plan to get her out and his team was all for it. They rescued Linna safely and returned her to her friends. The next day Josh was heading down to the Army base when he found out one of his teammates went nuts and was gonna kill Kim one of his other teammates. Josh killed Kevin but was shot in the chest. We was gonna die but Because Josh and Kevin had the same blood type the Hospital took Kevin's heart out and put it into Josh. That night Linna told Josh that while in prison she had a baby. The Knight sabers went in and retrieved her. Her name was Ayame Kansas Thompson. Twenty years have passed and now GENOM is back. Ayame and Lilly work for them as Advanced Security agents using the same suit design as Linna's old suit. The Knight sabers and Crimson Knight went in to investigate and got into a fight with the AST. Ayame wound up braking Linna's arm and Josh stabbed her. Lilly smashed Josh in the head splitting his head open and Priss smashed Lilly in the head knocking her out. That was today." Sylia said. 

"Ok." Rosemary said. "Where do you keep these suits?" 

"Come with me." Sylia said and everyone walked into the elevator.

Sylia pressed a series of numbers that was a code and the elevator started to move.


	8. New teams are borne First Kiss

The elevator doors opened and Rosemary and the others stood in shock. They were in the pit looking out at the Mobile pit and at the launcher.

"Well don't just stand there." Sylia said as the others walked out of the elevator.

Rosemary was in shock as she walked out of the elevator.

"All these years." She said. "I never had an idea. You were fucking criminals.

"Rosemary!" Sylia scolded. "I know this is a shock but mind your language." 

Rosemary looked at her mother with hate filled eyes. 

"Rose its ok." Andrew said. "Let's hear them out." 

"This is the pit." Sylia said. "This is where out suits were maintained. Over there is the changing room and there is the shower." 

"What's that big ass thing?" Lilly asked pointing to the launcher.

"That's the launcher." Sylia said. Its used to launch us anywhere in Tokyo."

"Is there a reason you are showing us this or are you just trying to impress us?" Rosemary asked.

"There is a reason." Sylia said. "We're getting old and because of that we had to retreat from the GENOM Corporation before we got what we wanted."

"And that has exactly…What to do with us?" Rosemary asked.

"Because you are our son's and daughters." Sylia said. "It will be easy for Nigel to transfer our data for yours." 

"What the hell are you saying?" Rosemary asked. 

"I believe I'm looking at the next generation of Knight Sabers." Sylia said looking at the group of young adults.

"Oh you wish." Rosemary said. 

"I'm in." Ayame said stepping forward. 

"Me to." Lilly said. 

This looks like fun." Linna said and stepped forward. 

"Finally I get to kick some ass.' Josh said with a smile.

Rosemary looked at her friends as if they had betrayed her. 

"I can't let you guys have all the fun." Andrew said. "I'm in." 

Rosemary was completely taken back and stood all alone. 

"Shit you guys are gonna need adult supervision and seeing as I'm the oldest I guess I'll have to lead you." Rosemary said in defeat.

"Well then now its up to your parents to give you permission." Sylia said. 

"No problems here." Priss said. 

"Here either." Nene and Mackey said. 

"Green light from us." Terry said. 

"Kick ass kids." Linna said with a smile.

"Ok then its decided." Sylia said clasping her hands together. "Nigel and Mackey I'm gonna need the two of you to start on the suits Right away."

"We're on it." Mackey said as he and Nigel headed over to the suits and began working.

"Ok let's have a toast to the new Knight Sabers." Sylia said. 

"The Knight Goddesses." Rosemary corrected. 

"Hey what about the guys?" Andrew asked.

"Form another group." Rosemary said. "Call your self's the Knight Gods." 

"I like Knight Stalkers." Andrew said. "What about you?" 

"Sounds good to me." Josh said.

"Ok then a toast to the Knight Goddesses and the Knight Stalkers." Sylia said as they walked into the elevator. 

Sylia reached into her liquor cabinet and took out a bottle of almost 33 year old scotch and poured everyone a glass. 

"I have been saving this for almost 22 years." Sylia said. "It was 12 years old when I got it so it should be really good."

Everyone took their glass and raised it as Sylia made her toast. 

"To the Knight Sabers and Crimson Knights I salute you all." Sylia said and all the adults drank to the toast. "And here is to our children. May they have as much fun fighting Boomers as we have and are still having." 

When she finished everyone took a drink from their glasses. 

"Ok ok just one more." Linna said raising her glass. "Here is to Ayame and Lilly. May they find eternal happiness together." 

Ayame and Lilly blushed a bit at that but they still took their drink. Almost an hour later everyone was getting ready to go home. 

"Lilly." Priss said walking up to her. "Are you gonna come home or are you gonna stay with Ayame again?" 

"I'll come home." Lilly said to the disappointment of Ayame.

"Ok then lets go your father has to work in the morning." Priss said and walked into the parking lot.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Ayame said hugging Lilly. 

"Yea I'll be by." Lilly said hugging her back.

Ayame looked into Lilly's eyes and smiled. 

"You better be." She said and kissed her.

Linna turned her head when they kissed. The sight of her daughter kissing another girl was a little much for her to see.

"See you tomorrow." Lilly said breaking the kiss.

"Ok." Ayame said and watched Lilly run after her mom.  

"Are you ready to go home?" Linna asked.

"Yea let's go." Ayame said and walked to the door. 

The drive home was quiet as Ayame was thinking about all that had happened today. Linna was in the passenger seat with the image of Ayame and Lilly kissing. Josh was driving thinking about how he stabbed Ayame and didn't even know it. The car pulled into the driveway and they got out and walked into the house. Ayame sat on the couch and picked up the remote. Linna went to the refrigerator and got three beers.

"So Ayame." Linna said handing her a beer. "I've wanted to ask you."

"What?" Ayame asked. 

"How did you find out you were a lesbian?" Linna asked.

Ayame chocked on her beer and started coughing. 

"Wh_What?" She chocked.

"I'm just wondering." Linna said. 

"Daddy do you want to here this to?" Ayame asked. 

"Sure." Josh said and sat down on the couch.

"Well I guess I should start at the beginning." Ayame said and thought back eight months. 

Linna and Josh's eight months ago 

Ayame walked out of her room in a red dress and headed to the door. 

"I'll be back in a few hours." Ayame said. 

"Where are you off to?" Linna asked from the kitchen. 

"Mark from school asked me out to dinner I told you that last night." Ayame said.

"Oh that's right." Linna said. "Have fun." 

"I will." Ayame said. "And in case I really have fun don't wait up." 

Ayame closed the door before Linna could respond. Mark was sitting in his car when Ayame opened the door. 

"Hi sorry I'm late." Ayame said. 

"That's ok." Mark said handing her some flowers.

"Oh how sweet of you." Ayame said and took the roses. 

"Are you ready for some fun?" Mark asked as he started up his car. 

"Yea let's go." Ayame said.

Their first stop was the newest Sushi dinner. They were taken to a table that Mark had made reservations for and handed a menu.

'Oh wow look at these prices.' Ayame thought. 'I hope he doesn't want me to help pay I didn't bring any money.'

"If you're concerned about the price don't be." Mark said seeing the look on her face. "Tonight is all on me." 

"Are you sure?" Ayame asked. 

"Yea go ahead get what you want." Mark said and looked back at his menu.

'Oh wow I've scored with this one.' Ayame thought.

The waiter came back and took their orders. Ayame took the Ungi Eel and Mark took the Squid I don't know the Japanese word The waiter returned a few minutes later with their orders and set them down. The smell of the Ungi made Ayame's mouth water and she dug in.

"You really like Ungi don't you?" Mark asked. 

"I love it." Ayame said as she stuffed another piece into her mouth.  
Mark chuckled a bit and started eating. A few minutes later Ayame leaned back in her chair with a sigh.

"Oh that was good." She said. 

"It must have been." Mark said looking at her plate. "You almost licked the pattern off."

"Very funny." Ayame said but still had to look at her plate to make sure he was kidding.

Mark finished his meal and paid for the meal.

"So where to now?" Ayame asked as they got into the car. 

"It's a club right around here." Mark said. "A famous singer is there tonight." 

"Is it hot legs?" Ayame asked. 

"How did you know?" Mark asked.

"The singer is Priss Asaragi but her real name is Priss McNickle." Ayame said. "My parents and her are friends I've known her all my life."

"That's cool maybe we can get front row seats." Mark said as they pulled into the Hot Legs parking lot.

They walked past a line of bikes and Ayame knew for of them.

'I see Lilly and Andrew came tonight.' Ayame thought as they walked in.

The club was packed with fans and moving around was hard. 

"I guess front row is out of the question." Mark said as he fought his was to the bar and ordered two beers.

Ayame found a table in the upper story of the club and waited for Mark. 

"The show will be starting soon." Mark said and handed Ayame a beer.

Almost like they were obeying Mark the lights dimmed and the music started to play. The crowd roared as Priss walked on stage and picked up the microphone and started to sing.

"This is one of my favorite songs." Ayame said when she heard Priss start to sing.

_"I remember Sunday mornings, walking on the beach. That place we stopped for breakfast with those old red vinyl seats. The hours on the tied chart The way the light danced upon your face." _Priss sang and everyone started dancing.  

"Lets dance." Mark said and took her by the hand.

_"I remember how I broke down, the night my father died. I didn't have to tell you you just held me while I cried." _Priss sang as Ayame and Mark took to the dance floor.

Ayame put her arms around Mike and he put his around her and started to dance. The song was almost over when Ayame felt Mark's hand start to slide down her back.

"Don't get any ideas." Ayame said. "If you grab me I'll break your arm." 

"Can't blame me for trying can you?" Mark asked.

_"Your sown into the fabric, The pieces of my life. I just can't remember why, We said goodbye." _Priss sang as the music faded.

Mark and Ayame walked back to their table and sat down. From across the room Lilly was drinking a beer and watching them as they danced and saw Mark reach and get stopped stop. 

'That pervert is trying to feel her up.' Lilly thought.

Priss started her seconded song as Ayame and Mark sat down at the table. Ayame finished off her beer without saying anything. 

"Hey common don't be mad at me." Mark said in a pleading tone.

"Just don't try it again." Ayame said.

Ok ok geese you don't have to be so snotty about it." Mark said. 

"Excuse me?!" Ayame said in shock. 

"Hell it was just a little feel." Mark said. 

"A feel I wasn't gonna allow." Ayame said. 

"Don't you think I deserve something for dinner?" Mark asked. 

"Do you really think that buying me roses and dinner was gonna make me fuck you?" Ayame asked. 

"Are you saying your not?" Mark said. 

"Ok you want to have sex that badly fine." Ayame said. 

"I knew you'd come around." Mark said with a smile.

"Lets go." Ayame said and stood up.

Mark jumped to his feet with a smile. Ayame turned to the door and started walking. 

"Hey wait for me." Mark said and ran up next to her.

Ayame had her hand in her purse gripping her bottle of pepper spray with a wicked thought going through her mind. They walked into the street and Ayame stopped. 

"What's the deal?" Mark asked. 

"You said you wanted to have sex right?" Ayame asked. 

"Yea that's right." Mark said.

"Pick one of these working girls and I'll pay for it." Ayame said. 

"What?" Mark asked looking at her. 

"Well there is no way in hell I'm gonna fuck you so you might as well pick one of these girls." Ayame said.

Mark grabbed Ayame by the arm and made her look at him. The look of anger on her face when his right fist caught her jaw would have made a Marine run. 

"You fucking bitch." Mark yelled. "Leading me on like that." 

The bouncers were already on the move when a leather clad shadow with a biker's helmet emerged from the crowd. The shadow landed a kick to Mark's balls so hard that that it made even the bouncers cringe. Mark crumpled to the ground like all his bones were gone. The shadow helped Ayame to her feet and dusted her off and started to walk away. 

"Aren't you gonna stay to see the rest of your mother's show?" Ayame asked.

"I thought you'd recognize me." Lilly said taking off her helmet.

"You're only my best friend." Ayame said. 

The bouncers were dragging Mark away and Lilly and Ayame walked back in. They sat down at Lilly's table and ordered two beers. 

"So where were you going?" Ayame asked.

"Well to tell you the truth I was following you." Lilly said. "I say him try and grab you and when the two of you walked out I thought something was wrong." 

"Oh how sweet I have a guardian angel.' Ayame smiled.

"No I just didn't want to see you get hurt that's all." Lilly said and took a drink out of her beer.

_"Am I dreaming or is that the morning sunlight shining in? I can't believe it. I was sure my world was coming to an end. I never thought I'd live to see your memory let me go. But I made it through the night…and that's one in a row." _Priss was singing and watching Lilly and Ayame talking.

"Umm there's something I have been wanting to tell you but I can't find the words." Lilly said looking at the table.

"So out with it you know I hate suspense." Ayame said.

"I don't want you to be mad at me." Lilly said shifting in her seat.

"Why would I be maMuuff." Ayame started to say but Lilly put her hands on her face and kissed her. 

A bolt of shock and surprise shot through Ayame as she felt the lips of her best friend on hers. She wanted to pull away but she couldn't. Priss almost missed a bar of her song when she saw them kissing. Lilly finally broke the kiss and sat back into her seat. Ayame looked at her blankly. 

"Now you know why I couldn't tell you." Lilly said and stood up and walked to the door.

Ayame sat at the table for a few seconds trying to get her head together. She could feel her adrenalin pumping as she ran out of the club and saw Lilly getting on her bike. 

"Lilly wait." Ayame yelled running up to her. 

Lilly took off her helmet and looked at her. 

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that." Lilly said.

"It's ok." Ayame said. "To tell you the truth that was the best kiss I've ever had." 

"I'm glad I could be of service." Lilly smiled.

"How long have you been hiding this from me?" Ayame asked.

"Almost a year." Lilly said. "Listen lets go somewhere privet and talk."  

"Ok." Ayame said and got on the bike behind Lilly.

Lilly fired up the bike and rode off. They drove to the outskirts of Mega Tokyo and up a mountain to its peak.

"It's gorges up here." Ayame said looking out over Mega Tokyo.

"I come up here when I need to think or be alone." Lilly said taking off her helmet.

"Wow its just awesome." Ayame said turning back to Lilly with a smile.

"I don't know how to say this." Lilly said. "I don't have much experience in this." 

Ayame walked up to her and took her hand.

"I think that kiss said everything clearly." Ayame said and smiled. 

A tear rolled down Lilly's cheek and she wiped it away. 

"I'm in love with you." Lilly said and tried to smile. 

Ayame felt her adrenalin start to pump again and as she pulled Lilly in close to her

"I think I'm in love with you to." Ayame smiled and kissed her again.

Lilly's heart skipped a beat and she went weak in the knees. The girl she loved was in love with her to. She never wanted this moment to end but Ayame pulled away.

"I've kissed several guys before but it took a women to make he feel this way." Ayame said with a smile.

Lilly wrapped her arms around Ayame and started to cry.

"I love you." She whispered in Ayame's ear.


	9. Life changing questions

Linna and Josh's present time

"And that's how it all started." Ayame said and finished her beer.

Linna sat silently thinking over the story she was just told.

"Mom I know you don't approve of this but I really do love Lilly." Ayame said. 

"No its ok." Linna said. "I've known for eight months now but its just a little shocking." 

"Well if that's a shock this is gonna kill you." Ayame said and walked into her room. 

Linn's face was blank when Ayame walked back into the living room. 

"What can be more shocking then finding out you're a lesbian?" Linna asked. 

"This." Ayame said and showed Linna and Josh a small diamond ring. "I've been saving for this for the past two months." 

"Oh my god is this what I think this is?" Linna asked. 

"I'm gonna ask her to marry me." Ayame said.

"Are you sure about this?" Linna said sounding worried. 

"I'm very sure." Ayame said with a smile.

Linna sat with a worried expression for a moment then it turned to a smile. Linna stood up and hugged Ayame. 

"I wish you the best." Linna said starting to cry.

"Are you crying because your happy or sad?" Ayame asked.

"I'm happy." Linna cried. "Your in love enough to want to get married." 

Josh was sitting on the couch smiling form ear to ear. 

"Well?" Linna asked looking back at him. 

"I didn't want to interrupt." Josh said and stood up and hugged both of them.

"I just hope she'll say yes." Ayame said with fear setting in.

"She will." Josh said. 

"It scars the hell out of me." Ayame said. 

"You should have seem me purpose to your mother." Josh said. "I had to have all our friends there with me so I wouldn't back out." 

"And so I'd say yes." Linna joked. 

"And so you'd say yes." Josh laughed.

"I don't even know what to say." Ayame said sitting on the couch. 

"Well when are you planning to ask her?" Linna asked. 

"Wednesday night." Ayame said. "We have a date and I'm planning to ask her at dinner."

"Well you have five days to think of something." Josh said and got three more beers.

"I'm gonna go to bed my arm is starting to hurt." Ayame said. 

"Good night." Josh and Linna said as Ayame walked down the hallway.

Ayame changed into her nightgown and got into bed.

'I really hope she says yes.' She thought and fell asleep. 

Linna and Josh sat on the couch drinking beer and talking about all that has happened today for almost three more hours. After they were too drunk to talk anymore they stumbled into the bedroom and fell asleep with their clothes on.

Five days later

Ayame stepped back from the mirror and did a spin letting her red dress spin around her. She dabbed her favorites perfume on her neck and walked into the living room. 

"Wow." Josh said. 

"Your gonna kill her dressing like that." Linna laughed.

"I'm hopping to it will help her to say yes." Ayame said. 

"Ayame." Josh said. "If she really loves you she'd say yes if you were warring Jens and a T-shirt."

"Yea I know." Ayame said. "I'm just nerves."  

Ayame and Linna were going through some jewelry when Lilly knocked on the door.

"Oh my God she's here." Ayame said and went white. 

"Just act normal or she'll know something is up." Linna said as they walked in to the living room.

Josh had let Lilly in and they were standing in the kitchen talking about the plans for the night. Josh had a big smile on his face when Ayame and Linna walked in. He went straight faced before either saw him.

"Wow you look great." Lilly said and gave her a hug. 

"Thanks you to." Ayame said. 

Lilly was dressed in a blue skirt with a white top. Josh laughed when they hugged. 

"I don't know if I should smile or salute you." He said. "Oh hell I'll do both." With a smile on his face he snapped a salute to the two young women.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ayame asked. 

"Red white and blue." Josh said. 

"That was unintentional." Lilly said and smiled. "Ok let's go."

"Oh and don't wait up for me." Ayame said as they walked out. 

"Oh this is gonna be good." Josh said as soon as the door was closed. 

"What are you talking about?" Linna asked. 

"Lilly is planning to propose to Ayame tonight." Josh laughed. 

"Wanna spy on them?" Linna asked with a evil look. 

"Oh hell yea I do." Josh said and smiled. 

They ran down the hall and into the bedroom and changed into all black clothes and ran out the door.

"Luckily I asked where they were going." Josh said as he jumped into the car.

Ayame and Lilly we in Priss's car and driving to the Tokyo bay restaurant and bar. Both of them were silent the whole ride there thinking of how they were gonna propose. Lilly had Priss's words running through her head as they pulled into the parking lot. 

_"If she says yes your whole life is gonna change. Are you sure your ready for that?" _Priss asked.

'Yea I'm sure.' Lilly told herself as she looked at Ayame.

They pulled right up to the restaurant and got out. 

"I hope they have good food." Ayame said trying to act normal.

'Good she has no idea.' Lilly thought. "I hop they do too or I'm gonna get me a cheese burger." 

'She's completely oblivious perfect.' Ayame thought. "I'll go with you."  

They walked in and were taken to the table Ayame had reserved for them  and handed a menu.

Linna and Josh pulled into the driveway right about the time Ayame and Lilly were sitting at the table. 

"There's the car." Linna said. 

"Ok let's park in the back of the parking lot." Josh said and turned around. 

They found a spot in the back corner and got out. They walked rather quickly up to the restaurant and walked in.

"Good evening two for dinner?" The waiter asked. 

"Yes." Linna said. "Umm can I make a request?" 

"Certainly." The waiter replied.

"Two young women entered a few minutes ago one warring red and the other white and blue." Linna said. "We'd like to be seated so we can see them but they can't see us."

"Do you know them?" The waiter asked. 

"The one in red is our daughter." Linna said. "She is gonna propose to the other girl and we found out the other girl is gonna do the same and we had to watch." 

"Very well I know of a perfect spot." The waited said and walked them to a table with a plant separating them. 

Ayame and Lilly were on one side of the plant and Josh and Linna were on the other listening.

"So how is work going?" Ayame asked. 

"Training as hard as ever." Lilly said. "Mr. Mason wants up to be better by the next time the knight sabers attack."

"Sound's like fun." Ayame said. 

There was an uncomfortable silence that lasted for almost a minute. The waiter walked up with some apaticers and set the plate on the table. 

"Have you decided?" He asked.

"Umm yea I'll have the Fish and Chips with a beer please." Lilly said.

"I'll have the same." Ayame said and handed him the menu.

"I will return with that in a few moments." The waiter said and walked away.

The silence continued.

"This isn't good." Linna whispered. 

"It's ok I wasn't talking either." Josh said. 

"They better start talking soon or their gonna back out." Linna said. 

"What's the chance of both of them backing out?" Josh asked. 

"Well not good but still its possible." Linna said.

"Umm." Lilly said. 

"Umm what?" Ayame asked getting jumpy.

"Nothing." Lilly said and patted the ring in her pocket. 'I can't do this.' She thought. 

'I need to do something or I'm gonna chicken out.' Ayame thought. "Umm Lilly." She said reaching into her pocket.

"This is it." Linna squeaked.

"Yea?" Lilly asked looking up at her.

"You know I love you right." Ayame said as she pulled out the ring. 

"I love you too." Lilly said starting to get suspicious.

"Well I have a question I want to ask you." Ayame said. 

Linna was almost jumping out of her chair listening to them.

"What?" Lilly asked. 

"This is the hardest question I've ever had." Ayame smiled. 

"Don't make me wait." Lilly said guessing the question.

"No never mind." Ayame said and put the ring back in her pocket.

"Ok that's it." Linna said and took out her phone.

"What are you doing?" Josh asked. 

"Giving her a nudge in the right direction." Linna said as she dialed.

Ayame was trying to think of the words when her cell phone rang. 

'Oh saved by the bell.' She thought and reached into her purse.

"Hello." She said. 

"Coward." Linna said. 

"What are you talking about?" Ayame asked. 

"We're sitting behind the plant that's next to you." Linna said. 

"You're kidding." Ayame said looking at the plant.

"Trust me on this just ask." Linna said and hung up.

"Who was that?" Lilly asked. 

"Someone I have to kill." Ayame said. 

Ayame let out a sigh and stood up. 

"What's up?" Lilly asked. 

"Nothing." Ayame said reaching in her pocket. "The question I want to ask you will change my life forever." She said and walked over to Lilly. 

She took Lilly by the hand and got down on one knee.

"Are you doing what I think your doing?" Lilly asked.

"Lilly Hope McNickle." Ayame said pulling out the ring. "Will you marry me?" 

Lilly couldn't believe she was spared from asking her.

"I." Lilly said. "Yes yes I will." She blurted out making many of the people in the room look at them.

Ayame put the ring on her finger and hugged her. 

"Now I really love you." She said with a sob.

"I have only one condition." Lilly said. 

"Name it." Ayame said leaning back. 

"Well now that you asked its not gonna be the same but." Lilly said and pulled the ring from her pocket.

"Oh I don't believe it." Ayame said and smiled.

Lilly took Ayame's hand and slipped the ring on.

"I was gonna ask you but I chickened out." She said. 

"Well I'm glad one of us could." Ayame said and kissed her then sat in her seat again. 

Linna was about to tip her chair over with excitement. Ayame leaned back in her chair and sighed. 

"I did it now go home." She said. 

"What?!" Lilly asked. 

"We're not leaving yet but we'll go to the other side." Linna said from the other side of the plant. 

"Oh I see." Lilly laughed. 

"It was her idea." Josh said throwing Linna to the wolves. 

"You went along." Linna said as they stood up." 

The waiter walked up to Ayame and Lilly's table with a bottle of their best Champaign and two glasses.

"We didn't order this." Lilly said. 

"It's from the couple over there." The waiter said and pointed to two women in the corner.

"Hey it's Sue Ann and Ayekwon." Ayame said and waved.

"Let's go say hi." Lilly said was stood up.

Would you like me to get some more glasses?" The waiter asked. 

"Yes please." Lilly said and walked over to them. "So what are you two doing here?" 

"We're out on our first date." Sue Ann said. 

"Oh really?" Lilly laughed. "And from the way you acted the other day on the bus I thought you were afraid of lesbians." 

"No not at all." Sue Ann said. "I was trying to get the courage up to ask Ayekwon out." 

"Congratulation's you two." Ayekwon said. 

"Thanks." Ayame said and smiled.

The waiter walked up with two more glasses and poured the champagne and set the bottle down.  

"Your dinner is ready." He said. 

"Thank you." Ayame said. 

Sue Ann raised her glass. 

"To the two of you. May your life's together be filled with happiness." She said. 

"Here here." Ayekwon said and raised her glass.

"And here's the the two of you." Lilly said. "May you be as happy together as we have been." 

"I'll drink to that." Ayame said and raised her glass. 

They all tapped their glasses and drank to each other. Lilly and Ayame walked back to their table carrying the bottle and sat down. Their dinners were sitting on the table waiting for them and they began eating.

"Oh man that was good." Ayame said leaning back. 

"What was better the food or the champagne?" Lilly asked. 

"Equally as good." Ayame said.

"I see Sue Ann and Ayekwon left." Lilly said. 

"Humm I guess so." Ayame said. 

"So my bride to be where to next?" Lilly asked.

"I'm up for anything." Ayame said. 

"Your house or mine?" Lilly asked with a smile. 

"Mine." Ayame said and stood up.

She walked across the room to where her parents were sitting. 

"Congratulations." Josh said as she walked up. 

"Stay out for a few hours." Ayame said and walked away. 

"Dooon't worry." Josh said and shuttered. 

"Are you ready?" Ayame asked walking up to Lilly who was paying the bill. 

"Yea let's go." Lilly said and they walked out of the restaurant hand in hand side by side and heart to heart.


	10. Celebrating

(Ok guys this is the deal I have sworn into the Army and am in school. I get up at 05:00 and leave the house by 06:00 get to the trolley by 07:00 and be at school by 08:00. After school at 11:00 I go to the gym then go home get clean and go to work. By the time I get off work its 21:00 and its bed time and I do this 5 times a week so work will be coming slowly. I ship off to Basic training on September 1st and work will stop for about 13 weeks for basic then it's off to Korea for a year and I don't know what's gonna happen.) 

Linna and Josh stayed out for a few hours after they left the restaurant. They were walking out of a movie theater after watching Vigilantes shaking their heads.

"I can't believe I sat through that." Josh said as he got into the car. 

"It made us look like criminals." Linna said spitting in disgust.

The whole drive home they talked about nothing else than how bad the movie was. When they pulled into the drive way and got out of the car and walked down the driveway to the front door Linna finally remembered Ayame and Lilly.

"Oh hell I hope their dressed." Linna said as she unlocked the door and pushed it open.

The room was dark and there was no sound from Ayame's room so Linna and Josh walked in and turned on the light. On the floor of the living room was the shirt Lilly was warring and next to it was Ayame's bra. 

"Oh hell I think we walked in in the middle of it." Josh said kicking the shirt and bra to the side and walking down the hall. 

As he walked passed Ayame's room he pounded his fist on the door. 

"We're home get dressed and get your clothes out of the living room." He yelled and continued walking. 

From inside Ayame's room Josh could hear bed sheets flying through the air and two girls laughing. Ayame burst out of the room with her bed sheet wrapped around her and mighty red.

"Sorry." She laughed and ran into the living room and grabbed her bra and Lilly's shirt and ran back into her room.

"Lezbo's." Josh laughed and walked into the bedroom.

"Hey I heard that." Ayame yelled from her room. 

"Good." Josh yelled back and changed out of his black clothes. 

Ayame and Lilly walked out of the room and into the living room. Linna was raiding the refrigerator for some beers when Ayame walked up. 

"We're going out we'll be back later." Ayame said. 

"Ok have fun." Linna said closing the door to the refrigerator and opening a beer.

Ayame and Lilly walked out of the house and got into the car. Both of them had a smile from ear to ear. 

"So where to?" Lilly asked. 

"Let's go tell your parents." Ayame said.

"Ok." Lilly said and started the car. "Their gonna be thrilled." 

Priss and Leon's 

Priss was sitting on the couch by the phone with a beer in her hand waiting for Lilly to call with Ayame's answer. Leon was pacing by the TV smoking his 8th cigarette. Andrew was chuckling to himself. 

'By the way their action you'd think she was having a baby.' He thought finishing his 7th beer.

"Oh God what's taking her so long?" Priss gripped and stood up to get a beer. "She should have asked by now." 

"So anyone want to place a bet?" Leon asked. "I say she chickened out." 

"I think she asked." Andrew said.

"I think she is pissing me off." Priss said opening the refrigerator. "God damn it Andrew you drank all the beer." Priss barked and slammed the door. 

"Sorry." Andrew said as he looked at the beer sitting next to him. 'I guess I'm a bit nerves myself.' He thought.

"Sorry nothing." Priss said. "Go get more." 

Andrew groaned and jumped off the counter. He took his jacket off its hook by the door and walked out. Priss was not at all happy about having to wait to have another beer and sat back down on the couch. Andrew walked to the store that was right on the corner and picked up a few 12 packs and walked home. Lilly and Ayame were just pulling up as he was walking into the driveway. 

"So what's the news?" He asked. 

"Go inside I want to tell everyone." Lilly said pointing at the door. 

Andrew walked back into the house with Lilly and Ayame behind him. 

"Look what I found." Andrew said pointing at the two women. "Can I keep them?"

"Oh just sit your ass down." Lilly said and pushed him over to the couch.

Andrew handed Priss a beer as he sat down on the couch and opened one for himself. 

"Well?" Priss asked. 

"We're getting married." Lilly said not even trying to hide her smile.

"So you asked." Andrew said all happy that he was right. 

"No actually I chickened out." Lilly said. "Ayame was gonna ask me tonight as well and she was braver than I was." 

Priss jumped to her feet and hugged Lilly. 

"I can't believe your gonna get married." She said hugging her tightly. "I'm really happy for you." 

"This is a shock." Leon said hugging Ayame. "I wasn't expecting you to ask." 

"I was gonna chicken out to but my parents were at the table behind a bush that was next to us listening in and my mom called me and started picking on me." Ayame said. "Oh and that reminds me I need to kill them when I get home." 

"Why?" Priss asked hugging her. "If it weren't for them you'd still just be dating and not engaged." 

"She's right." Lilly said.

"Hey don't take her side on this." Ayame joked.

"Well she is." Lilly said in response. 

"So what are you up to after this?" Leon asked.

"I don't know." Ayame said. "Any ideas?" 

"A hotel." Andrew spoke up. "I don't want to be kept up ton…."  

A swift right hand from Priss shut him up.

"Ooowww." He complained loudly.

"Well that's what you get." Lilly said laughing. "Anyway I was thinking a movie and maybe hitting a bar on the way home." 

"Sounds good." Ayame said. 

They chit chatted for a few minutes longer then Lilly and Ayame said goodbye and walked out. Priss and Andrew finished all the beer within 3 hours and Leon had to help them into their beds. Andrew was asleep before Leon walked out of the room. Priss was sitting on the bed looking at a photo of Lilly at her 3rd birthday party. 

"She's all grown up." Priss said as the tears started to fill her eyes. "Leon out little girl is and adult and getting married." 

"Yes she is." Leon said and she changed and got into bed. "All we can be is supportive of her." 

"I am." Priss said setting the picture down.

She changed into her nightgown and laid next to Leon.

"It's just hard to believe." She said. "I still remember walking her into her kindergarden class. Those are old memories." 

"Now we get to make all new memories." Leon said and kissed her goodnight.

Linna and Josh's 

Linna was still complaining about the movie as they got ready to go to bed. 

"The girl that played me made me look like a dyke." She said as she changed into her nightgown. 

"I like the thought of that." Josh said laughing. 

"Oh fuck you." Linna said and threw her pillow at him.

"Hey you brought it up." Josh laughed and threw the pillow back at her.

Linna caught the pillow and put it on the bed.

"That movie just sucked." Linna said and laid down.

Josh laid down next to her and put an arm around her. 

"We all know the truth and that's all that matters." He said and kissed her.

Linna smiled and kissed him back. 

"Yea we do." She said. "Goodnight." 

"Night." Josh said and shut off the light.

Hot Legs

Ayame and Lilly were deep into their drinking and were fairly hammered. They dealt with many gay jokes from the locals and even "Took care of a guy that got in their faces".

"Ladies it's 1:00 am last call." The bar tender said. "There is a taxi waiting for you right outside. I'll put it on your mothers tab." 

"Wuff aboot my mother's crr?" Lilly asked.

"It will be here." The bartender said.

"Tanks Bizzup." Lilly slurred and stood up. 

"Your welcome and congratulations on your engagement." Bishop said and waved goodbye. 

Lilly and Ayame held on to each other as they stumbled into the parking lot and into the taxi.

"Aahhh Miss McNickle I've taken your mother home many times." The driver said. 

"1835 Tokyo Drive." Ayame said before she passed out.

The driver laughed and pulled into the street. Lilly remembered the driver asking her who the young woman with her was and she answered "My Fiancée." Then passed out. 

The taxi pulled into Ayame's driveway and walked up to the door and rang the door bell.

"Oh God." Josh said sitting up. "It's 1:30 in the morning. Who the hell is here?"

He grabbed his robe and walked down the hall and to the door. 

"Who is it?" He asked. 

"Tokyo Taxi sir I have your daughter." The driver said. 

Josh opened the door and walked with the driver back to the car to collect Ayame. 

"I'll take my daughter you get the other." Josh said and picked Ayame up. 

Josh and the driver walked into Ayame's room and laid Ayame and Lilly in the bed and covered them up. 

"How much do I owe you?" Josh asked. 

"Don't worry about it its on Priss's tab." The driver said and bid him goodnight and left. 

"Who was that?" Linna asked as Josh laid back into bed.

"It was a Taxi bringing Ayame and Lilly home." Josh said. 

"Drunk I guess." Linna said.

"Passed out." Josh said and fell back asleep.

(Ok there's another chapter. I have 3 stories I'm trying to finish by my ship date so I got a lot of work to do. Let's get to it.)


	11. Trouble at work

Ayame's head was pounding when she opened her eyes.

"Fucking Tequila." She said holding her head. 

"Don't yell." Lilly said sitting up. 

"Where are we?" Ayame asked. 

"I think it's your room." Lilly said looking around through blurry eyes.

"How the hell did we get here?" Ayame asked. 

"I don't know." Lilly said. "Oh fuck. I'm late for work." 

Lilly jumped out of the bed and ran to the closet. 

"I'm borrowing some of your clothes." She said.

"Throw me something I'll go with you." Ayame said sitting up. 

"What about your shoulder?" Lilly asked. 

"I won't work I just want to go with you to say hi to everyone." Ayame said.

Lilly smiled and threw Ayame a pair of pants and a shirt. They were soon dressed and walked into the living room. 

"It's about time you two woke up." Josh said looking up from his paper.

"Where are you off to now?" Linna asked from the kitchen.

"Lilly is late for work and I want to go with her to say hi to the gang." Ayame said. 

"How are you gonna get there?" Josh asked. "Priss's car is at the bar." 

"Can I take our car?" Ayame asked. "I'll be back in and hour or so." 

"Linna that's your call." Josh said dodging the question.

"Oh sure pin it on me." Linna said looking at him. 

"Damn right." Josh said laughing.

"I guess as long as your back in 3 hours." Linna said. 

"Thanks mom." Ayame said grabbing the keys and running out the door. 

"Was that a hicky on her neck?" Linna asked.

"I think so." Josh said.

Lilly was already an hour late as they pulled into the GENOM parking lot. 

"Oh man Mr. Mason is gonna kill me." Lilly said jumping out of the car before it even stopped moving. 

She ran up the steps of the building and through the doors. She nearly bowled the door guard over as she ran past him and into the elevator. She ran into the dressing room scaring the hell out of Lynn who was standing next to it. 

"Damn Lilly are you trying to break the door down?" Lynn asked. 

"Sorry." Lilly said out of breath. 

"I'd given up hope that you were gonna make it." Sue Ann said. 

"Sorry." Lilly said. "I bet Mr. Mason is pissed." 

"No I told him about last night and he was happy and didn't think you wee gonna come in either." Sue Ann said.

"Well I'm here." Lilly said. 

"I didn't tell anyone here about what happened last night I thought you'd like to tell them." Sue Ann said. 

"Ok thanks I will." Lilly said walking to her locker and starting to change into her inner suit.

Lilly was just closing her locker when the door opened and Ayame walked in. The girls in the room looked at her in shock none of them thought she'd be back so soon. 

"What's everyone staring at?" Ayame asked feeling uneasy. 

"I didn't think you'd be back so soon." Yama said.

"I'm not back I'm just here to say hi." Ayame said. 

"How's the shoulder?" Takame asked.

"Hurts now and then but it's healing." Ayame said. 

"So Ayame where did you get that hicky on your neck?" Sherry asked. 

"I have a hicky?" Ayame asked. 

"What lucky guy were you bagging last night?" Lynn asked.

"Hey." Lilly interrupted. "That's not your concern." 

Lynn looked at Lilly then Ayame and raised an eyebrow. 

"Everyone I have something to say." Ayame said. "This hicky is not from a guy. It's from a girl." 

"What?" Sherry asked with a blank look on her face.

"I'm gay." Ayame said. "But don't worry I'm not looking at any of you and getting off. Well ok one of you." 

Everyone in the room looked around at each other trying to see who she was talking about then they all looked right at Lilly.

"Yes it's me." Lilly said when she felt the eyes on her.

"So are you two dating or just sleeping with each other?" Lynn asked. 

"Actually as of last night we're engaged." Ayame said showing everyone Lilly's ring. 

Some of the girls smiled and others frowned and some just stared blankly. The room was silent for a few seconds until Sue Ann stood up. 

"Well I can't let them be the only ones in the spot light." She said. "I too am a lesbian." 

"Me too." Ayekwon said standing next to Sue Ann. "Sue Ann and I are dating. 

Lynn looked at her sister with a shocked look on her face.

"You?" She asked. 

"Yes Lynn me." Ayekwon said.

"We have lived together for 22 years and I only now find out your gay." Lynn said in shock. 

"Lynn I didn't know I was until Sue Ann asked me out and part of me said "Could be fun" so I said yes." Ayekwon said. "I learned last night just what pleasure really is." 

Lynn lowered her head and clinched her fist. 

"So it was you." Lynn said standing up and looking at Sue Ann. "I'm gonna fucking kill you!" 

Lynn ran across the room and smashed her fist into Sue Ann's jaw sending blood flying from her bottom lip and sending her to the ground.

"LYNN!?" Ayekwon yelled and ran over to Sue Ann. 

"You sorry bitch." Lynn said and ran at her again.

Ayame and Lilly stepped in front of Sue Ann and Ayekwon and stopped Lynn dead in her tracks. 

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Lilly asked pushing Lynn back.

"She confused my sister." Lynn said and tried to get past Lilly and Ayame.

"I didn't confuse her." Sue Ann said wiping the blood from her lips and standing up. "She went willingly. If anything I opened the door." 

"Lynn sit down or I'm gonna knock you out." Lilly said and clinched her fist.

Ayekwon ran to her sister and put her hands on her shoulders and pushed her back. 

"Lynn please calm down." She said as she started to cry. "If I've hurt you I'm sorry. But I love Sue Ann." 

"I don't think you know what love is." Lynn said and pushed her away. "I quit." She said and grabbed her things out of her locker and walked out of the room 

"Lynn wait." Nisi said and ran after her.

"I'm sorry Ayekwon." Sue Ann said. "I shouldn't have said anything I know you wanted to tell her at a better time. I just couldn't let Lilly and Ayame stand in the fire."

"I understand." Ayekwon said clearing the tears from her eyes. "You did the right thing that's why I stood up. I'm sorry Lynn took it so hard." 

"I think she took it rather well." Sue Ann said. "My family cut me off and I left China to get as far away from them a I could." 

"My mom gave me a black eye." Lilly said. 

"My parents didn't care." Ayame said. 

Nisi walked back in the room and closed the door. 

"Lynn is gone and will not be coming back." She said.

"I guess I'm gonna need a place to stay." Ayekwon said looking at Sue Ann. 

"It's not much but you can stay with me." Sue Ann said.

"Wow it sure got gloomy in her." Sherry said. "Come on girls this isn't the time to be sad or mad. Lilly and Ayame are getting married."

The atmosphere of the room changed and it was a good one. There were mane hugs and congratulations. Ayame was telling a few of the girls the story of how she proposed when the door opened. 

"Lynn just quit anyone know why?" Marten asked walking in the room. "Oh you made it Lilly good."

"Sorry sir." Lilly said. "Lynn quit because of personal reasons." 

"I see." Marten said. "I hope she comes back." 

"I think she will." Lilly said. 

"Ok I was just coming to see what was going on." Marten said and turned to leave. "Ayame I'd like to see you in my office." He said and walked out.

"Yes sir." Ayame said.

Ayame stood up and gave Lilly a hug. 

"I'll see you when you get off." She said and kissed her on the cheek and walked out.

Marten's office

Marten Mason was sitting in his office when Ayame walked in and closed the door behind her. 

"You wanted to see me sir?" She asked. 

"Yes please sit down." Marten said. "Sue Ann Kim told me that you and Lilly are getting married. Is this true?" 

"Yes sir it is." Ayame said. 

"I never even knew you were dating." Marten said. 

"It was kept secret from our own families until just recently." Ayame said.

"Well I'm glad to here it." Marten said. "I know I'm not the first and I hope I'm not the last but congratulations."

"Thank you sir." Ayame said. 

"Ok now down to business." Marten said changing the subject. "How long do you think it will be until your shoulder heals and you return?" 

"I can't say for sure sir." Ayame said. "It looks like its healing but it still hurts like all hell." 

"I see ok you will remain on disability until it heals fully." Marten said. 

"Yes sir will that be all?" Ayame asked. 

"Yes. Dismissed." Marten said. 

"Thank you sir." Ayame said and stood up and left. 

Security room 

Lilly sat in the security room looking at her ring and thinking about starting a life with Ayame by her side.

'Am I really ready for this?' She thought. 'I really love Ayame and I want to be with her but….What am I saying I was gonna ask her to marry me. What is wrong with me?" 

"Having seconded thoughts?" Toyo asked.

"What? Oh hi Toyo. I don't know." Lilly said. 

"I did too don't worry." Toyo said. 

"I didn't even know you are married." Lilly said. 

"I'm not." Toyo said. "He was an asshole and we're divorced." 

"Oh sorry." Lilly said. 

"It's ok. Now that I think of it I never loved him in the first place." Toyo said. "He got me pregnant so I married him. He was ok at first but we lost the baby 5 months in and he took a turn for the worst." 

"Sounds like you had it rough." Lilly said. 

"Yea I did but it's ok." Toyo said. "As I said he was a jerk." 

"I don't mean him I mean losing the baby." Lilly said. 

"Yea that was hard." Toyo said.

"I can only imagine." Lilly said. 

"You don't want to." Toyo said.

"Your right I don't.' Lilly said. "I'm sorry I brought up painful memories." 

"It's ok." Toyo said. "I like to think of the baby makes me feel close to her." 

"Hey Lilly over here." Sue Ann yelled ending the conversation. 

Lilly walked over to where Sue Ann was standing with a smile on her face. 

"What is it?" Lilly asked. 

"Ayekwon and I want to take you and Ayame out on the town for a celebration tonight if you're willing." Sue Ann said. 

"I'll have to run it past Ayame but I'm sure she'll be ok." Lilly said with a smile. "So where do you want to go?" 

"Not sure yet." Sue Ann said with a shrug. "Ayekwon is in the training room so I'll ask her next time I see her if there's somewhere she wanted to go."

"Ok well when you find out let me know so I can tell Ayame.


	12. Sparing Noob vs pro

Ayame walked into the house, set the keys down and sat on the couch with a sigh.

"I was wondering when you were gonna get back." Linna said as she walked into the living room from the hallway.

"Yea Mr. Mason wanted to ask me if I was coming back anytime soon." Ayame said. 

"And are you?" Linna asked.

"I don't know yet." Ayame said feeling her shoulder.

"Still hurt?" Linna asked.

"No I was just thinking about it." Ayame said. 

"You know that is tarring your father apart." Linna said. "He loves you and knowing that he almost killed you is killing him. He may not show it but I can see it clearly." 

"I know how he feels." Ayame said. "He won't even look me in the eye sometimes." 

"Anyone I know?" Josh asked walking into the room.

"No just girl talk." Linna said. 

"Oh." Josh said. "Anyway when are we gonna head over to Sylia's?" 

"Might as well go now." Linna said. "Want to go Ayame? You could learn your new suit.

"Yea sure and I can tell Rosemary about my engagement." Ayame said and got up. 

"Well then let's go." Linna said and the three of them walked out and headed for Sylia's.

Silky Doll 

Sylia and Rosemary were sitting in the living room talking about strategies (seeing as Rosemary had never been in a fight her whole life) When Linna Josh and Ayame walked in.

"Now if an opponent comes in with a right hook what do you do?" Sylia asked. 

"Get the hell out of the way." Josh said with a laugh.

"Hey now this is serious Rosemary needs to know how to defend herself." Sylia scolded. "So what do you do?"

"I don't know." Rosemary said.

"You block their punch with your right arm like so." Josh said and demonstrated it by raising his right arm in a defensive stance. "This will throw your opponent off for a seconded and that is when you take your left fist and burry it into their gut. If you feel a pop then you ruptured their spleen and they are as good as dead." 

"Gross." Rosemary said. 

"Anyway if Josh is finished telling sweet Rosemary how to kill someone I'd like to set Ayame up in her new suit and get her trained." Linna said.

"Ok." Sylia said. "Rosemary do you want to face off with a real opponent?"

"I guess as long as she goes easy on me." Rosemary said.

"I will." Ayame laughed.

Ayame Rosemary and their parents headed down to the pit and proceeded to suit the young girls up. 

"Ok Ayame your suit is ready you may move out." Sylia said over the radio. 

"Ok." Ayame said and walked out of the hanger and into the training area. 

"Rosemary your suit is also ready move out and meet Ayame in the training room." Sylia said. 

"10-4 (Means I understand or ok)." Rosemary said and clumsily walked into the training room.

Ayame was in a corner of the room talking to Linna and getting pointers on maneuvering this particular suit seeing as it was different from her work suit when Rosemary walked in.

"Ok now I know your friends and all but I expect nothing less than gratuitous violence from both of you." Sylia said. "If one leaves an opening the other should take it."

"Is this gonna leave a burse?" Rosemary asked. 

"Probably." Sylia said. "But don't worry you'll heal." 

"Great." Rosemary groaned. 

"Get over it because here I come." Ayame said and moved in with a hard right and caught Rosemary off guard and sent her to the ground with a crash.

"That was low I wasn't ready." Rosemary said getting back to her feet.

"You must remain on guard at all times." Sylia said. "Ayame say that you were not focused and took advantage." 

Ayame stood in a fighting stance listening to Sylia's words and couldn't help but smile. Rosemary now back on her feet took a rather bad fighting stance and left her chest and stomach open to all attacks. 

"Rosemary look at your stance. What is wrong with it?" Sylia asked. 

Rosemary looked at how she was standing with her feet together and her fists shoulder length apart. 

"Look at Ayame's stance that is text book." Sylia said. 

Rosemary adjusted her stance to make it look like Ayame's and felt her balance was better. 

"Ok I think we need to do this step by step." Sylia said. "Ayame I want you to slowly throw a punch at rosemary so she can work on blocking." 

"Ok." Ayame said and did as she was told and slowly threw a right hook. 

"Now Rosemary use your right forearm and block her bunch and counter with a left." Sylia said and Rosemary did as she was told.

Her right arm pushed Ayame's away from her head and her left came in across Ayame's head slowly.

"Ok good now Ayame do a left hook and Rosemary do the same thing you just did but switch your arms." Sylia said. 

'This is so lame.' Ayame thought as she did as she was told. 

Sylia instructed Rosemary on how to use her fist's and legs to both block and attack for hours. 

"Ok rosemary do you feel like you have it down?" Sylia asked. 

"Yes I think so." Rosemary said. 

"Thank Good I was falling asleep." Ayame said. 

"Well then spar off and have a good fight then hit the showers." Sylia said and clicked the radio off.

The young girls did as they were tolled and faced off. Ayame know that Rosemary learned fast and would now be able to handle herself but she knew she would still be easy pry.

"I'll go easy." Ayame said.

"Good." Rosemary said and launched an attack.

Much to Ayame's surprise the attacks were skilled but she was able to block the attacks and deliver some of her own and a few connected. 

"Damn where did I go wrong?" Rosemary said. 

"You didn't think out all your attacks." Ayame said. "If you would have I would have been in trouble. Let's see how you are at defense." 

Ayame launched a flurry of right and left hooks that Rosemary was able to block without much trouble.

"Not bad but I was going easy." Ayame said. "Here I come full force." 

"Oh shit." Rosemary said as Ayame came at her like a tornado. 

Rosemary swung her arms wildly trying to block the on slot of punches but was unsuccessful. Ayame landed a hard right then a left followed by another right and sent Rosemary to the floor. 

"Rosemary you got scared and panicked." Sylia said. "If you lose your head in a fight you will surly lose."

"I can see that now." Rosemary said as she got to her feet and took her stance again. "Now it's my turn." She said and attacked Ayame with skill and thought out her movements. 

'Oh shit she is learning faster than I thought.' Ayame thought as she blocked blow after blow from Rosemary.

Ayame caught Rosemary's arm and slammed her to the ground and rammed a fist into her chest. Without thinking Rosemary lifted her knee and slammed it into Ayame's head sending her on her back. 

"Oh damn." Josh laughed from the observation room. "That hurt." 

Rosemary jumped to her feet and rushed Ayame as she was getting back up. 

"Shit." Ayame said as she saw Rosemary's fist coming right at her. 

The punch was perfect and landed right on Ayame's chin making her take a step back. Rosemary began a series of combinations with her fist and legs that Ayame was powerless to stop. After landing about 8 hits Rosemary backed off to deliver a final blow. This was the chance Ayame was waiting for. When Rosemary came in with her fist cocked Ayame moved out of the way and did a spin kick that landed on Rosemary's visor. All Rosemary saw was a leg coming for her head then it was lights out.

"Well Sylia." Linna said. "You asked for gratuitous violence and you got it." 

"Yep." Sylia said as she walked out of the observation room and on to the training floor where Ayame was taking off her helmet. 

"Well that was fun." She said. "I think I knocked her out." 

Sylia took off Rosemary's helmet supporting her neck and saw a small trickle of blood coming from her nose. 

"I don't think there is any spinal damage you just knocked her out." Sylia said. "Help me get her out of her suit and up to her room."

They lifted Rosemary and took her into the dressing room and removed her from her suit and wrapped her in a robe and took her to her room and put her in her bed.

Rosemary's room 2 hours later 

Rosemary awoke with a pounding head ach and sat up. 

'I guess I lost.' She thought and stood up. 

She walked to her closet and took out a pair of jeans and a shirt and got dressed. Ayame and the others were sitting in the living room drinking a beer and talking about nothing important when Rosemary walked in. 

"Well look who's awake." Linna said. 

Rosemary responded with only one word.

"Aspirin?" She said. 

"Here." Josh said and tossed her a bottle of aspirin.

Rosemary opened the bottle and took 3 of the pills and sat on the couch next to her mom with a sigh. 

"Well I must say that you did great for your first fight." Sylia said and patted her on the back.  

"Yea well I still lost." Rosemary said.

"That don't matter you still gave me a run for my money." Ayame said. 

"What's with the ring?" Rosemary asked.

"Oh this." Ayame said. "That's the real reason I came. Lilly and I are getting married." 

"What?!" Sylia and Rosemary said at the same time. 

"We don't have a date yet but it will be within the year." Ayame said. 

"Well this calls for something better than beer." Sylia said and walked to the alcohol cabinet and removed her best bottle of Brandy and 5 glasses. 

"Mother there are only 4 of us." Rosemary said.

"I know but Lilly will be here soon." Sylia said looking at the clock on the wall. 

She opened the bottle and poured for shots into the glasses. 

"Are you starting without me?" Lilly asked as she walked through the door with Priss, Leon and Andrew behind her. "Aunt Nene and Uncle Macky will be here soon so will Linna (Terry and Kenny's kid) Terry, Kenny, Mike and Sharon let's wait for them before we begin." 

"Wait for us to begin what?" Nene said as she walked through the door with the others right behind her. 

"Ah good now that everyone's here we can start." Sylia said heading to the alcohol cabinet to get more glasses.

She filled all the glasses and handed them out.

"So what is this all about?" Nene asked. 

"Lilly and Ayame the floor is yours." Sylia said and sat down. 

"Well." Lilly said. "As you all should know by now I hope Ayame and I have been dating for over 8 months. And well." She said raising her hand and showing off her ring. "We're getting married." 

Nene's face lit up and she hugged Ayame and Lilly. 

"That's great." She said. 

"So you did it." Josh (Nene and Mackey's kid) said. 

"Yes we did." Lilly said with a smile. 

"Well here's to you two." Mike said raising his glass. "May you find happiness with each other." 

The other's raised their glasses and toasted to them and they all emptied their glasses. 

"Oh before I forget." Lilly said. "Sue Ann and Ayekwon want to take us out tonight." 

"Ok let's go." Ayame said and set down her glass.

"You're gonna leave just like that?" Linna asked. 

"Sorry mom." Ayame said. "Don't wait up." 

Lilly and Ayame walked out of the silky Doll and closed the door.

"Now how do you like that?" Linna asked. 

"Kids." Josh said and threw up his arms.

(I know it took me a long time to update this but I was in a dead zone as to where I wanted to go. But I'm back at it.)


	13. The Secrets out

Lilly and Ayame met up with Sue Ann and Ayekwon at a small diner that Sue Ann picked and walked inside. They were taken to a table and seated.

"So how's your arm?" Sue Ann asked.

"It's the same as it was this morning." Ayame said.

Before long they had eaten and were about to go out on the town for a night of heavy drinking. But as they were heading for the door the skylight above them shattered and several rouge Boomers landed in front of them.

"OH SHIT!!" Linna yelled as she dodged shards of glass.

"What the hell?!" Sue Ann yelled as she and Ayekwon took cover behind a table.

"Ayame, call Sylia and tell her what's happening." Lilly yelled as she dodged a pipe thrown by one of the Boomers.

"I don't have my phone!" Ayame yelled.

"Shit." Lilly moaned. "Ok Sue Ann do you have a phone?"

"Yes." Sue Ann yelled.

"I need you to call the Silky Doll and tell Sylia Stingray there are several Boomers attacking us and to get them rolling she'll know what to do."

Sue Ann did as she was told and called Sylia.

Silky Doll

Sylia and the others were still hanging around when the phone rang.

"I got it." Sylia said. "Hello Silky Doll."

"There are several Rouge Boomers attacking the American dinner." Sue Ann said. "Lilly McNickle told me to call you and tell you to get them rolling."

"I got it thank you." Sylia said. "Get out of there as soon as you can."

Sylia hung up the phone and looked at the others.

"Suit up! There are Rouge Boomers attacking the American Dinner!" Sylia yelled as she ran towards the elevator.

"Let's move." "Josh yelled and the whole group headed to the pit.

Less than 2 minutes later everyone was suited up except Sylia and Linna (Because of her broken arm) and ready to launch.

"Ok this is for the rookies." Josh said. There are 3 rules you must follow. Rule one; I expect nothing less than gratuitous violence from all of you. Rule two; only one knight per Boomer unless the knight needs help. And third and most important; last one to get a kill buys the beer."

"Sounds good to me." Rosemary said as she headed for the launcher.

"Ok here are the teams." Josh said. "Mike, Terry Kenny and I will be Knights 1. Priss and Nene will be Knights 2 and the rookies will be Knights 3. And from here on out (Throughout the rest of the story in and out of fights) Josh Stingray will be known as Ace and Linna Chambers will be known as Diamond so we wont get confused during battles."

"Got it." Everyone said at once.

"Ok now that the teams are set how about rescuing Lilly and Ayame?" Linna asked with sarcasm.

"Yea yea yea." Josh laughed as he stepped into the launcher followed by Kenny Mike and Terry.

"This is such a RUSH!" Josh yelled as he was launched.

One by one the whole team was launched and headed straight for the American Dinner.

American Dinner

"Where the hell are they?" Lilly yelled as she continued to dodged attacks from the Boomers.

"Don't ask me." Ayame said as she attacked a boomer with a steel bar.

"Where's who?" Sue Ann asked as she held onto Ayekwon.

"The Knights." Lilly yelled.

"You know the Knights?" Aykwon asked.

"Yes! Ayame yelled.

One of the Boomers attacked Ayame with a steel bar and knocked her to the ground. Before Lilly could get to her side to help her the Boomer was delivering the finishing blow. As the Bar was falling a figure bolted in with sword in hand and blocked the bar. The figure was dressed in red armor and was using both hands to block the bar.

"You know." He said. "This is how I first met your mother."   
"That's nice to know." Ayame said, "Now would you mind killing it already?"

"Fine have it your way." Josh said and slashed the Boomer in 2 right through its core and sheathed his sword. "That's one for me."

"Show off." Kenny said as he rushed the Boomer attacking Lilly and easily defeating it.

"3 left." Josh said.

"I got this one." Mike said as he attacked one.

"This one's mine." Terry yelled as she went hand to hand with her Boomer.

"Now it's down to whoever gets here next." Josh said helping Ayame to her feet.

"I got it." Rosemary yelled rushing the Boomer head on.

"Oh this should be good." Josh said tipping a table upright and sitting down.

Ayame, Lilly and Kenny joined him at the table and watched the show. Mike and Terry quickly finished there Boomers off and picked up the table Sue Ann and Ayekwon were hiding behind and sat down.

"You're safe." Terry said.

"Sit down." Mike said pushing a chair out for them.

The rest of the team arrived and found that there was nothing for them to do so they sat at the tables and watched the Rosemary show. Rosemary attacked full force and landed several blows on the Boomer leaving several dents.

"Ha." She said. "This is easy."

"Don't get cocky Rosemary." Josh said from his seat.

Rosemary ignored Josh and continued to pound the Boomer until she had ripped a hole in its chest.

"That's the core." Terry yelled. "Destroy it and you kill the Boomer."

"Got it." Rosemary yelled and crushed the core with a hard right jab.

"Well I'll be." Ayame laughed. "She did it."

"Well I must say I'm impressed." Priss said. "Oh and by the way Rosemary. Seeing as you were the last one to get a kill you know what that means."

"But what about the others?" Rosemary asked.

"They never had a chance to fight so you buy by default." Josh said.

"That's not fair." Rosemary complained.

"Bitch all you like but the rules are the rules." Kenny laughed.

Maaannn." Rosemary wined.

"Well let's get going." Priss said standing up. "Lilly you and Ayame going to be ok?"

"Yea we'll be fine." Lilly said.

"Ok then we're out of here." Priss said. "Get to Sylia's as fast as you can or you'll miss out on all the beer."

"I think we need to talk with Sue Ann and Ayekwon first." Lilly said looking at her friends.

"Bring them with you." Priss said and headed for the door. "See you soon."

After everyone left Sue Ann walked up to Lilly with a blank look.

"Ummm what just happened?" She asked.

"I think you two should come with us." Lilly said and the four women headed for the door.

**(Ok that is the first update for a few weeks. Sorry it took so long I ran out of ideas.)**


	14. Letting them in

Ayame, Lilly, Sue Ann and Ayekwon all headed to Sylia's in silence. They walked through the front doors of the building and were met by Josh, Kenny, Terry and mike with rifles in hand.

"What the hell is this?" Sue Ann asked stepping in front of Ayekwon.

"Precaution." Josh said. "Ayame take them up stairs."

"What about you?" Ayame asked.

"We'll be right behind you." Josh said and headed for the door.

Josh and Terry began rigging a Mark 45 to the door as an early warning device as Ayame, Lilly, Sue Ann and Ayekwon walked into the elevator with Kenny and Mike right behind them.

"What's going to happen to us?" Ayekwon asked looking at the armed men in the elevator with them.

"I don't know." Lilly said as the doors opened.

"Go." Mike said nudging Sue Ann forward with his rifle.

Sylia and the others were waiting in the living room when Ayame and the others walked in. Sue Ann and Ayame looked uncomfortably around the room at the several faces that were looking at them.

"I'll get right to the point." Sylia said from the couch. "You stumbled onto something you should not have."

"What's going to happen to us?" Sue Ann asked again.

"One of 2 things." Sylia said.

"You can keep the secret you discovered tonight and live." Sylia said. "Or you can die right where you stand."

The sound of Kenny and Mikes rifles loading a round into the chamber was enough to convince Sue Ann and Ayekwon she was not kidding.

"Make your choice." Sylia said.

"Well that's a hard one." Ayekwon said. "We want to live."

"Follow me." Sylia said and led them into another elevator followed by Ayame, Lilly, Mike and Kenny.

Sylia took them down to the pit where she filled them in on what had happened over the past 25 years.

"So why are you telling us this?" Sue Ann asked.

"Well now that you know our past you may have a future." Sylia said.

"What kind of future?" Sue Ann asked.

"I'll give you a chance to help us." Sylia said. "If there comes a time when we need your help fighting GENOM you are to help us."

"And if we say no?" Ayekwon asked.

"You die." Sylia said.

"Not leaving us much of a choice are you." Sue Ann said.

"Not really." Sylia said.

"I guess we'll help." Sue Ann said.

"Good." Sylia said. "And one more thing, Lilly will be keeping an eye on you both and if you tell anyone she will kill you."

"Let's see now." Sue Ann said. "Fight GENOM and die or fight you and die. Sounds like were fucked either way."

"Basically." Sylia said.

"Sound like a plan." Sue Ann said.

"Ok were going to let you two go now." Sylia said. "Remember what I said."

"We talk we die." Sue Ann said as Lilly and Ayame led them to the elevators.

"I'm sorry we drug you into all this." Ayame said as they walked into the parking lot.

"That's ok." Ayekwon said with a small smile. "I think it's cool that 2 of my friends are Knight Sabers."

"That is kind of cool." Sue Ann said agreeing with Ayekwon.

"Well I think its time Lilly and I get chewed out for bringing you into this so we'll see you on Monday." Ayame said.

"Does that mean your coming back to work?" Sue Ann asked.

"Yea." Ayame said. "I'll see you then." She said and walked back into the Silky Doll

Josh, Linna, Priss and Sylia were waiting for them in the living room with a pissed off look.

"You know you fucked up right?" Linna asked looking at Ayame.

"We didn't have much of a choice." Ayame said. "I didn't have my phone and we were in trouble."

"No you were in danger." Priss said. "Now you're in trouble."

"Mom we did what we thought was right.' Lilly said. "It may have been the wrong choice but if we didn't make it we would be dead right now."

"So you're going to stand by your choice?" Sylia asked.

"Yes." Lilly and Ayame said.

"That's what we wanted to hear." Josh said.

"What do you mean?" Lilly asked.

"We just wanted to see if you can stand by a decision." Sylia said.   
"So you planned this?" Lilly asked.   
"Only this last part." Josh said.

"Oh you guys suck." Lilly laughed.

"Yea well what are you gonna do." Priss laughed.

At that time Rosemary came through the door with Andrew, Ace (Aka Josh Stingray) and Diamond (Aka Linna Chambers) they were all carrying 24 packs of beer.

"100 dollars later." Rosemary said setting a case down.

"You should have let someone else make the kill." Priss laughed as she reached for a beer.

Everyone else joined them and soon the beer was consumed and one by one they drifted off to sleep where they fell. Andrew and Rosemary were lying together on the couch. Ace and Diamond were on the floor. Sylia and Nigel managed to make it to their room. Nene and Mackey claimed one of the spare rooms. Josh and Linna took another. Priss and Leon were raiding Sylia's liquor cabinet and Lilly and Ayame were heading down the hall heading for one of the spare rooms.

"Well I guess today has been ok." Lilly said as she stripped down to her bra and panties got into bed.

"Yea it was interesting." Ayame said and did the same next to her.

Lilly moved closer to her and put an arm around her and started kissing her neck and shoulders.

"What are you doing?" Ayame giggled.

"Loving you." Lilly said as Ayame turned around to look at her.

"We're going to have to keep it down." Ayame said letting Lilly take off her bra.

"Let them listen in." Lilly giggled as she threw Ayame's bra across the room.

Lilly rolled on top of Ayame and started kissing her all over. Ayame wrapped her legs around Lilly's waist and the passion rose. Soon they were both fully into the task at hand and neither of them saw the door open a crack. Lilly was looking into Ayame's eyes as Ayame's hands worked their "magic".

"Oh God." Lilly moaned.

Right as Lilly was going to explode the room was filled with a bright light and a defining boom. Ayame and Lilly screamed as they looked around the room. They couldn't see anything or hear anything and they were frightened. As soon as they could see they found the door was open and they jumped out of the bed and ran into the hall completely nude. Kenny Terry and Diamond were standing in the hall laughing at the sight of the two girls standing there.

"What the hell was that?" Lilly yelled.

"It's called a Mark 45." Terry laughed.

"Oh that was just too funny." Diamond laughed.

"Why the hell did you do it?" Ayame asked.

"To shut you two up you were very loud." Kenny laughed.

"You could have just knocked on the door." Lilly said.

"If we knocked any harder we would have broken the door down." Kenny said.

"Fuck you guys." Lilly said and stormed back into the room with Ayame right behind her and closed the door.

They got back into bed but were too pissed off to finish what they were doing. Lilly laid on her side with her back facing Ayame and Ayame scooted closer to her and put her arm around her and kissed her neck.

"Let's go to sleep." Ayame said.

"I'm already there." Lilly said as she was drifting off to sleep.


	15. GENOM attacks

Early that next morning Lilly and Ayame awoke and walked into the living room of Sylia's and found everyone sitting on the couch looking at them. As soon as they entered the living room everyone stood and started clapping.

"What is this about?" Lilly asked.

"You kept everyone up last night howling like banshees." Kenny said.

"So you're applauding that?" Ayame asked.

"No we're just fucking with you." Ace laughed.

"Oh go to hell the lot of you." Ayame said and walked back into the bedroom.

STAR building

Jack was sitting at his desk with Tara (His wife) sitting next to him at the vice president desk when an alarm sounded.

"What the hell?" Jack said picking up the phone. "What the hell is going on?"

"Sir we are being attacked by GENOM's military Boomers." A guard said before he was shot.

"Shit." Jack yelled. "Tara get our attack boomers rolling and defend this building."

"I'm on it." Tara yelled running out of the room and into the elevator.

Jack reached for the phone to call the ADP but dialed another number by habit.

Silky Doll

Josh and the others were still laughing when his phone exploded to life.

"Hello." He said picking it up.

"Josh its Jack Walther." Jack said.

"Hey Jack haven't heard from you in a few years." Josh said. "What's up?"

"Plenty." Jack said. "We are being attacked by GENOM military Boomers."

"Oh shit. Are you and Tara safe?" Josh asked.

"Tara went to get our Boomers moving but she will be fine." Jack said. "I need your help."

"The Knights are rolling." Josh said and hung up the phone and stood.

"Josh what's wrong?" Linna asked.

"GENOM is attacking STAR." Josh said. "Jack has asked for our help."

"The Crimson Knights will answer the call." Mike said.

"So will the Knight Sabers." Sylia said.   
"The Knight Goddesses will go." Rosemary said.

"As will the Knight Stalkers." Ace and Andrew said.

"Ok meet in the pit." Josh yelled as he ran down the hall to where Lilly and Ayame were.

Lilly and Ayame were getting back into bed to finish what they had started when Josh rapped on the door.

"Lilly, Ayame get up and get into the pit we have a fight on our hands." Josh said and ran back down the hall and into the pit.

"Oh, show stopper." Ayame said retrieving her bra and running into the elevator.

Ayame and Lilly ran into the pit and suited up almost before the others were ready. They formed their groups according to names and briefed on the situation and launched.

"Ok remember the rules of engagement." Josh said. "Most importantly the last rule."

"Got it." They all said.

One by one they jumped into the launcher and soon they were all airborne it only took the group 5 minutes to arrive at the STAR building and they stood across the street on a building.

"Ok there's lots of them." Josh said. "So watch it out there and watch each other's backs."

"We will." They all said and readied to jump onto the action.

"Oh and one more thing." Josh said stopping everyone's movement.

"And what's that?" Ace asked.

"Watch me make the first kill." Josh yelled as he jumped into the mob of Boomers and started slashing.

"That cheater." Diamond said putting her hands on her hips.

"Let's go." Andrew yelled as he jumped into the street.

STAR Building

Jack was standing in the window of his office watching the battle rage when the teams arrived.

'Damn that's a lot of them.' He thought.

He reached for the walky-talky on his side and keyed it down.

"Tara how are the preparations coming?" He asked.  

"Almost finished Jack." Tara said.

"Ok put them on standby." Jack said.

"Why?" Tara asked.

"Because Josh and his team is here." Jack said.

"Oh those poor Boomers." Tara laughed.

"No kidding." Jack laughed setting his walky-talky down and looked back out the window.

Street

By the time the others got into the action Josh had already killed 3 Boomers and was playing with another. Andrew and Rosemary were next to make kills followed by Linna, Diamond, Sylia, Nene and Terry.

"Hey that leaves Ace, Kenny, Mike, Lilly and Ayame." Linna said.

"Not me." Lilly said as a boomer fell at her feet.

"Nor I." Ayame said ripping out a core.

Ace and Kenny were fighting back to back as waves of Boomers came at them. They both killed one at the same time leaving Mike the looser.

"Oh that sucks." Mike yelled as a 3 boomers fell at his feet. "I was fighting 3 at a time."

"Cry baby." Josh laughed.

The Boomers all turned tale and ran down the street then turned around and faced them.

"Ok everyone regroup." Josh said. "This is gonna be rough."

The teams formed a line in front of the STAR building just as the Boomers rushed them.

"Don't let any of them through." Josh yelled taking a stance.

"Kill'em all." Ace yelled.

"I love this." Terry said.

"Kick ass." Linna said just as the Boomers hit them like a wave.

They were killing them whole sale but the Boomers kept coming and coming. Everyone was getting tired and they were on the verge of loosing.

"Guys I'm gonna go get reinforcements." Josh yelled and broke off contact and ran into the STAR building and up to a guard. "We need your combat boomers out there now we can't hold them anymore."

"Yes sir." The guard said and ran to a terminal and requested the help.

Josh ran back outside and was met by 3 Boomers on the steps of the building.

"Get out of my way." Josh yelled and cut them down. "Everyone fall back into the building let the combat boomers fight them for now."

Everyone turned around and ran into the building just as the STAR combat Boomers rushed into the streets and crashed into the GENOM Boomers.

"Damn." Linna panted. "That was a hard fight."

"It's not over yet." Josh said. "Some Boomers may get inside and we'll have to stop them."

"I know." Linna said.

"Ok Stalkers you stay here and take down any that come through the door." Josh said. "Goddesses you guard the elevators. Sabers you go to Jack's office and guard him and his wife as soon as she gets there."  

"Got it." They said and headed to their designated spots.

"What are we gonna do?" Mike asked.

"We get to have all the fun." Josh said drawing his sword.

"Alright this is gonna be fun." Kenny and Terry said.

"Let's do it." Mike said as they all walked to the doors.

They ran into the streets and rushed the Boomers full force. There was a loud crash as they hit the GENOM Boomers and started fighting. It was over 20 minutes later when the battle was finally over. Josh's sword was bent and useless. Kenny hade to retreat after his helmet was broken. Terry stood on top of a pile of boomers like a conquering hero. And Mike was laying in the ground in complete exhaustion.

"Man." He said. "What a fight."

"Let's go inside and see if everyone is ok.' Josh said.

They all headed inside and found a few boomers laying on the floor with Andrew and Ace sitting on them.

"Yall ok?" Josh asked.

"Yep." Ace said standing up. "Kenny is upstairs with my mom and the others."

"Ok let's go." Josh said.

They walked to the elevators and were met by Lilly, Ayame and Rosemary.

"Is it over?" Lilly asked.

"Yea it is." Josh said lets go upstairs.

They all got into the elevator and took it up to Jack's office and walked inside.

"It's about time." Linna said.

"Yea yea." Josh said taking off his helmet. "So Jack what the hell happened?"

"I don't know." Jack said. "All of a sudden we were under attack."

"Ok I think GENOM is trying to take control of all Boomer production." Josh said. "It's about time that we end this."


	16. Backfire

Josh and the others went back to the Silky Doll and got out of their sweat filled suits. Mackey Kenny and Nigel started working on the suits to fix everything as Josh went to get another sword from the several ones that Kenny had made throughout the years. With his new weapon next to his suit he and Linna headed up to the kitchen where the others were already drinking beers.

"Good fight guys." Josh said. "Mike I think you should go get more beer we're gonna need it."

"Yea yea I'm on it." Mike said.

"Well while he's gone let's figure out what we're gonna do." Sylia said.

"We need to put an end to GENOM….Again." Kenny said.

"Ok so we need to get all the information we can before we attack." Sylia said.

"Well Lilly and I know most of the layout of the building." Ayame said.

"Ok we need to know everything you know." Josh said. "Where the security is where the advanced security is how long it will take them to suit up and respond. Everything."

"No problem." Ayame said. "But I want to try and get my friends out of this alive."

"Ok." Sylia said.

"Heeey I have a good idea." Nene said.

"God help us." Priss said.

"I'm not kidding." Nene said.

"Well out with it." Sylia said.

"Well how about inviting all of Lilly and Ayame's friends over for a party then keep them here?" Nene asked.'

"That would work but there is a day and night team." Lilly said.

"Mayday Mayday Mayday Nene's plan is going down." Priss laughed.

"Oh shut up." Nene said.

"Well then well just have to stop them." Ayame said. "We have Sue Ann and Ayekwon on our side. I think that Nishi and Toyo will also be on our sides just because and I think Mai, Yoshi and Yama will turn after we tell them what GENOM is really about. But Takame might be a problem she is kind of hot headed."

"Well hopefully she will see the light and help." Lilly said.

"Ok we will set the attack for Monday night so you all have tomorrow off and most of Monday make sure you are ready." Sylia said.

"Well after all that fun I think I'm ready for a nap." Lilly said looking at Ayame. "You coming?"

"Oh yea." Ayame said standing up.

"Keep it down." Priss said.

"Kiss my ass." Lilly said as they walked into the room.

They walked into the room and lay on the bed and fell asleep in each other's arms without a word spoken between them.

Josh and the others stayed in the kitchen drinking beers until they were all gone and sauntered off to pass out. Mackey and Nigel were still working on the suits as the others passed out. It was only noon but they all felt like it was midnight from the toughness of the battle.

"Hey Josh." Linna said.

"Yea?" Josh asked.

"Do you think we'll all be ok after this fight?" Linna asked.

"As long as Ayame and Lilly convince the others to fight on our side." Josh said.

"I hope they can." Linna said. "I don't want to have to kill anyone."

"Neither do I." Josh said. "Neither do I."

4 hours later

Ayame awoke to the feeling of hands on her body gently caressing her chest and lips on her neck.

"Lilly what are you doing?" She asked without opening her eyes.

"Taking advantage of the moment." Lilly said as her lips moved from her neck to her lips.

"I can go for that." Ayame said as she pulled Lilly's shirt off and tossed it to the floor.

"So can I." Lilly said sliding her hands into Ayame's pants.

Ayame reached up and wrapped her arms around Lilly's neck and pulled her down into a kiss. They played a good game of tonsil hockey before Lilly finally removed Ayame's pants and panties.

"In a hurry?" Ayame asked.

"I don't want to be interrupted again." Lilly said.

Ayame reached down and grabbed Lilly's hands and pulled them away.

"Lilly we're gonna be getting married." Ayame said. "We have plenty of time to do this. So lets go slow and enjoy ourselves and if we're interrupted we're interrupted."

Lilly leaned down and kissed Ayame deeply and placed her hands on Ayame's chest. Lilly broke the kiss and looked into Ayame's eyes.

"I love you." She said before lowering her hands again.

Living room

Nene and Priss were sitting on the couch nursing their hangovers and listening to the show Lilly and Ayame were putting on.

"They better quiet down or their gonna be sorry." Priss said.

"I think it's too late." Nene said looking down the hall way and seeing Terry, Kenny and Diamond standing outside the door.

"Oh hell." Priss said plugging her ears.

Kenny and Terry were holding Mark 45's and Diamond had a Polaroid camera. Terry slowly opened the door and pulled the pin on her Mark 45 as Kenny did the same. They tossed the devices in and pulled the door shut and waited. There was a loud explosion and they quickly opened the door and Diamond put the camera in and quickly snapped a picture before running for dear life. Lilly  and Ayame came busting out of the door butt necked again and took off down the hall after the soon to be dead prankers.

"RUN!" Priss yelled as Kenny and Terry ran past her with Lilly in hot pursuit.

Diamond was already pinned to the floor by a necked Ayame and was struggling.

"Get off me lezbo." She screamed.

"Now your mine." Ayame said as she flipped Diamond on her stomach and binding her hands behind her back with Diamond's own belt. "I hope you don't like your shirt."

"Why?" Diamond asked.  

Ayame rolled her on her back and grabbed the shirt at the top and was about to rip it off until she saw it was button up.

"Lucky you." She said as she started unbuttoning the shirt.

"What are you gonna do?" Diamond asked in horror thinking Ayame was gonna do "Something" to her.

"Embarrass you as you did me." Ayame said as she took off Diamonds bra then pulled off her pants and panties. "Now walk."

Ayame lifted her off the ground and forced her to parade around the building and into each of the rooms. It was quit a sight to see a necked Ayame leading and also necked Diamond through the house. The only difference was that Diamond was bright red and tide up. Ayame led her to Ace's door and opened it and pushed her inside and made her fall on the bed. Ace was so drunk that he didn't even wake up. Ayame retrieved the camera and snapped a picture of them on the bed. Ace was out like a light and Diamond was tied up making for a kinky looking picture.

"Ok you've had your fun now let me go." Diamond said.

Ayame reached down and unfastened the belt and let her up.

"Now you know what its like to be embarrassed." Ayame said as she walked out of the room.

She walked into her room and picked up her clothes and got dressed and walked into the living room where Priss and Nene were still laughing. Kenny and Terry were on the floor also tied up with a fully dressed Lilly sitting on them.

"Did you get Diamond?" Lilly asked.

"Oh yea." Ayame said with a smile.

"Good now help me with these two." Lilly said.

Ayame and Lilly lifted them to their feet and walked them into the gym and over to the pool.

"You're not gonna do it are you?" Kenny asked.

"Oh you bet we are." Lilly said as she pushed Kenny in.

He went in feet first followed by Terry. They hit the ground and their Special Forces hostage training kicked in and they kicked off the ground and put their heads above the water and took a deep breath before going back under and letting the breath out slowly and repeating the process. Lilly and Ayame sat on the edge of the pool with their feet in the water as Kenny and Terry bobbed up and down like bobbers in a lake.

"So how long are we gonna leave them like that?" Ayame asked.

"I haven't decided yet." Lilly answered.


	17. Traitors

Lilly and Ayame sat on the edge of the pool watching Kenny and Terry for about 20 minutes before retrieving them with a net and pulling them out. Kenny and Terry collapsed on the floor in utter exhaustion and rolled on their backs.

"So." Lilly said. "Was it worth it?"

"Yep." Kenny said with a snicker. 

Lilly placed her foot on Kenny's side and pushed him towards the side of the pool.

"Are you sure?" She asked as Kenny looked at the edge with wide eyes.

"Ummm no." Kenny said.

"That's better." Lilly said. "Now you get to untie yourselves."

Lilly took Ayame's hand and they walked out of the pool room and closed the door leaving Kenny and Terry tied up and on the floor. They managed to sit up and face their backs to each other and started to undo the robes that held them.

"Luckily Lilly is such a bad knot tier." Kenny said as he finished undoing Terry's ropes.

"Yep." Terry said as she spun around and quickly untied Kenny.

They stood up and walked into the building making a plan for revenge.

"Ok then we'll do it tonight." Kenny said as they walked into the living room.

Lilly and Ayame were sitting on the couch and giggling to themselves when they saw the dripping couple enter the room.

"You know." Josh said as he looked up from the paper her was reading. "You should go swimming in bathing suits not your clothes."

"Oh go to hell." Kenny said and threw the ropes he was holding at Josh.

Josh easily ducked them and started laughing.

"Hey don't get mad at me." He laughed. "You're the ones that went for the swim."

"Hey as soon as Kenny and Terry stop dripping on the floor dinner is ready." Sylia said.

Kenny and Terry sauntered off to change into some jump suits and met everyone in the dining room. They all ate a rather good meal that Sylia and Mackey had made consisting of Roast Beef mashed potatoes and gravy and green beans. Josh pushed back from the table and leaned back in his chair.

"Well its getting late so I guess we're all staying here tonight." He said looking at his watch.

"I was gonna suggest it." Sylia said. "We need to get ready for the mission on Monday."

"Well then I'm heading to bed." Josh said as he stood up.

"I'll be in in a few minutes." Linna said.

"Alright." Josh said.

"I guess we'll head to bed too." Lilly said taking Ayame's hand.

Kenny and Terry looked at each other and smiled as Lilly and Ayame walked away.

"Sleep tight." Kenny called after them.

"I don't like how he said that." Ayame said as she and Lilly walked into the room and closed the door.

"I'll kill them if they try something." Lilly said.

Ayame was giggling as she took off her shirt and pants and climbed into the bed. Lilly stood in the middle of the room thinking of a way to defend themselves against a possible retaliation from Kenny and Terry but after not thinking of a way gave up and stripped down to her underwear and got into bed with Ayame who was already yawning. Lilly leaned over and kissed Ayame on the lips as she put an arm around her waist. She moved in closer and positioned herself on top of her as she kissed her more and more passionately. Ayame's breathing became heavy as she was doubtlessly becoming aroused by her lovers advances.

"N...No." Ayame said pulling away from Lilly who looked at her confused.

"What?" Lilly asked brushing her hair out of her eyes.

"Every time we start making love Kenny, Terry and Diamond fuck with us." Ayame said.

"We can't let them mess with us forever." Lilly said rolling off of Ayame disappointed.

"I know." Ayame said propping her head on her hand. "But let's leave well enough alone for now. Don't forget that we are gonna be getting a good paycheck from GENOM tomorrow."

"And what does that mean?" Lilly asked.

"Well I was gonna keep this a secret but." Ayame said. "I've been looking around and found a little house that we can afford to live in." 

Lilly's eyes lit up at the thought of moving out with Ayame but soon dimmed and she looked down at her pillow.

"But we're gonna be loosing our jobs as soon as we take GENOM down." She said.

"Yea but I wasn't saying we were gonna rent it." Ayame said. "We're gonna bye it."

Lilly was looking at her blankly making Ayame giggle.

"I got a lone from the bank for 100,000 dollars." Ayame said. "That will pay three fourths of the price and we will have 5 years to pay off the rest of the house and 10 years to pay the lone back."

Lilly's eyes lit up again and she threw her arms around Ayame and kissed her over and over again then looked into her eyes.

"But if you have the lone then what does having paychecks have to do with the house?" She asked.

"Well all we own together is 2 beds, 2 dressers, a desk and some clothes." Ayame said. "So we use our checks to get furniture and other things."

Lilly smiled and laid her head on Ayame's chest and listened to her heart beat for a few seconds before looking up into her eyes again.

"We're gonna have our own place." She said with a smile.

"And you know what that means." Ayame said with a seductive look.

"No interruptions." Lilly said.

"That's right." Ayame said. "Now go to sleep we have a busy day tomorrow."

Ayame leaned in and brushed her lips across Lilly's lips a few times before pressing them together. Lilly tried to take advantage of the situation by running her hands up and down Ayame's body but was cut off when Ayame rolled away and faced her back to her.

"That's cold." Lilly said.

"Yea well I said you had to wait." Ayame said teasingly.

Lilly sighed and scooted closer in and pressed her chest to Ayame's back and draped an arm around her waist and kissed the back of her neck.

"Good night." She said and closed her eyes.

"Good night." Ayame said just before she fell asleep.

Lilly lay awake for several minutes thinking about living with her lover and soon to be wife and smiled before kissing her on the neck again and fell asleep.

Silky Doll Hallway 12:00am 

Kenny and Terry walked through the pitch black hall of the Silky Doll using tactical night vision to find their way to Lilly and Ayame's room. They were dressed in full tactical gear from the black boots to the black face paint. Kenny had his trusty silenced M16A4 assault rifle and Terry had a 9mm silenced stinger full auto sub machine gun. They both had a silenced hand gun along with a combat knife. They were reaching for the door knob when they heard something move behind them. They turned around and say Diamond tying her nightgown and walking out of ace's room. Kenny and Terry kneeled down and hugged the wall as Diamond walked right passed them in the dark hall and into her own room. Terry looked at Kenny and he drew his index finger across his throat and pointed to Diamonds room the at Ace's room indicating that they were gonna be next. Terry smiled and nodded and continued reaching for the door knob. Terry slowly opened the door and they crept inside. They quickly cleared the room and silently crept to each side of the bed.

Lilly and Ayame were fast asleep with their backs to each other. Kenny waved at Terry to get her attention. When she looked at him she saw him sling his rifle over his back and pull his knife. Terry did the same with her sub machine gun and pulled out her knife. Kenny reached out a gloved hand and clamped it over Ayame's mouth and Terry did the same with Lilly. Their eyes opened and they would have sat up it they didn't feel the point of a knife at their throat. They were both breathing rapidly through their noses as they tried to make out the figures that were dimly lit by the street light.

"So you thought it was really funny to throw us in the pool like that?" Kenny asked. "The rules of the game have changed and it's all out gorilla warfare."

"Now we're gonna remove our hand from your mouths and if you scream then that's it your dead." Terry said and removed her hand.

"Why are you doing this?" Ayame asked quietly as tears fell from her eyes.

"GENOM has paid us well." Kenny said as he flipped her on her stomach and tied her hands behind their backs.

"You sold us out?" Lilly asked in shock.

"Yea well you would have done the same if you were in our shoes." Terry said

"If I get my hands on you I'm gonna kill you." Lilly said and meant it.

"That would be the day." Terry said as she flipped her on her stomach and tied her hands together.

They both sheathed their knifes and unsoldered their weapons.

"On your feet." Kenny said.

Lilly and Ayame did as they were told and stood up. Kenny and terry led them out of the room and down the hallway and into the elevator.

"What are you gonna do with us?" Lilly asked.

"Well because we know you parents so well we're gonna be keeping you as hostages at the GENOM building." Kenny said. The doors to the elevator opened and they were led out and into the parking lot where Kenny and Terry's car was waiting.

"Your fucking with us." Lilly said calling their bluff.

"Well try and run and see how far you get before we gun you down." Kenny said.

"I'm calling bullshit." Lilly said. "Those weapons aren't even loaded."

Kenny stopped and made Lilly and Ayame look as he aimed his rifle at Josh and Linna's car and squeezed the trigger.

The only sound was the sound of the action in the weapon opening and closing and the hissing from the front tire of the car.

"Still want to call bullshit?" He asked.

Lilly and Ayame were speechless.

'This is for real.' Lilly thought. 'They really did sell us out.'

"Get in the car." Terry said and opened the door.

Lilly and Ayame did as they were told and climbed in. Kenny and Terry pulled off their night vision goggles and blind folded the two women and climbed into the front of the car and started it up.

"You know." Terry said. "Mr. Mason is very disappointed in you two. He can't wait to but a bullet in your heads after he is finished with the others."


	18. Choises

Lilly and Ayame leaned on each other as they shivered from both fear and the cold. Ayame had tears in her eyes but Lilly was holding strong on the out side but she was crying on the inside. Kenny and Terry were silent as they sped down the deserted highway to their destination. Lilly and Ayame heard the car come to a stop and the doors opened and they were grabbed rather roughly and pulled from the car.

"Mr. Mason has been waiting for you." A man said. "Goddamn traitors."

Lilly and Ayame were led blindly through the doors of the building and into an elevator.

"Ayame?" Lilly asked.

"I'm here." Ayame said.

"No talking." A man yelled.

There was the sound of a hand hitting a face and Lilly cringed when she heard Ayame give a cry. The cry was followed by the sound of air being forced out of lungs and Lilly thought that they punched Ayame in the gut.

"Mr. Mason said not to lay a hand on them." Kenny said. "Do it again and I'll kill you.

"Yes sir." The man said.

The elevator came to a halt and they were drug out and thrown into a cold room. There was the sound of a door shutting and Lilly rolled onto her back and sat up.

"Ayame are you in here?" She asked.

"Yes." Lilly said through her sobs. "Are they gonna kill us?"

"I don't know." Lilly said. "Listen can you sit up?"

"I…I think so." Ayame said.  
"Ok." Lilly said. "Sit up and come to the sound of my voice."

That was Lilly's test to see if there were any guards in the room and when there was no sound in the room besides Ayame getting to her feet.

"Ok good come to me slowly so you don't trip." Lilly said.

Ayame took small slow steps searching with her foot the entire way.

"Lilly you have to keep talking if you want me to find you." Ayame said.

"Ok it sounds like you to my left your right." Lilly said.

Ayame adjusted herself and slowly made her way to Lilly. She was using her foot as a blind mans cane and felt Lilly's thigh. She ran her foot up and down the thigh to find out which side she was on and Lilly smiled.

"Save that until after we get out of here." She said.

Ayame lowed herself down so she was sitting beside Lilly and rested her head on her shoulder. They sat like that for a minute as Lilly tried to think of a way to get out.

"Ok Ayame." Lilly said. "I want you to soot around so we're back to back."

"Why?" Ayame asked.

"So you can untie me and I can untie you." Lilly said.  
"I got it." Ayame said as she scooted around to the back of Lilly.

She reached out and after grabbing Lilly's butt once or twice she found the rope that was securing her hands and started to blindly untie them. Lilly was moving her hands back and forth trying to loosen the ropes and finally her hands broke free. She quickly shed the ropes and pulled off her blindfold and turned around and quickly untied Ayame's hands. Lilly swung around to the front of Ayame and took of the blindfold and put her hands on her cheeks and looked into her frightened eyes.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

"Yea." Ayame said and she threw her arms around Lilly.  
"Save the hug until after we get out of here." Lilly said.

They stood up and ran to the door but it was locked.

"Shit." Lilly said as she slammed her hand into the door.

They looked around the room for something to use as a battering ram but all there was in the room was a large mirror most likely a 2 way mirror, desk with a box on it and a fire extinguisher. Lilly picked up the fire extinguisher and started hammering on the door.

"Give up." A man's voice said over the PA system. "That door is solid steel."

"Who are you?" Ayame asked.

"I am one of Mr. Mason's partners." The man said. "That is all you need to know."

"What do you want from us?" Lilly asked lowering the fire extinguisher.

"There is nothing more I'd like than to make you watch each other die but Mr. Mason has other plans for you." The man said.

"Like what?" Lilly asked defiantly.

"To see if any of you are still loyal." The man said. "Over on the table is a box. There is a small hand gun inside. If one of you kills the other then you will walk out of this room alive."

"And if we refuse?" Lilly asked.

"Then Mr. and Mrs. Chambers will come in and kill you." The man said.

Lilly ran over to the box and pulled out the 9mm hand gun and aimed it at the door.

"Well then send them in." She said.

"That would be useless." The man said. "They have on body armor and there is only one shot in that gun. So make the choice."

"I'll let you know." Lilly said.

"You have 2 minutes to make a dissension otherwise you both die here and now." He said.

Lilly looked at Ayame who was looking at her with fear in her eyes.

"I'm not gonna kill you." She said taking the gun by the barrel and handing it to Ayame. "I want you to live."

"I won't do it." Ayame said.

"One of us has to live and that one is you." Lilly said.

"No I won't kill you." Ayame yelled as her eyes filled with tears.

"Then give me the gun I'll do it myself." Lilly said.

"Oh like I'm gonna let you kill yourself?" Ayame said.

"Then what are we gonna do huh?" Lilly yelled. "Are we both gonna die?"

"No." Ayame said. "I have an idea."

She put the gun on the table and pushed the table over to the mirror.

"Toss me the extinguisher." She said.

Lilly had an 'I know what your doing' look ob her face as she tossed the extinguisher to Ayame. Ayame laid the extinguisher on its side right against the mirror and she and Lilly ran to the other side of the room.

"They will be on us in seconds." Lilly said. "If we don't act fast we're dead."

Ayame nodded and aimed the gun at the extinguisher and fired. There was a deafening boom and the room was filled with orange smoke from the extinguisher. They both rushed the mirror before the smoke was cleared and jumped through the hole that was blown in it. They say a man in the corner of the room cowering. And saw Kenny and Terry coughing and holding their throats. Their weapons were laying on the table just in front of Lilly and Ayame and they picked them up and aimed them at Kenny and Terry.

"You traitorous sons of bitches." Lilly said as she and Ayame pulled the triggers of the weapons.

In less than 5 seconds over 30 rounds were fired at Kenny and Terry and once the smoke in the room cleared they saw Kenny and Terry laughing as they dusted themselves off.

"What the hell?" Lilly yelled as she dropped the clip from the weapon and saw that it was filled with blanks.

"Oh you should see your faces." Kenny said as he started laughing.

"What!?" Lilly asked.  
"You're in the STAR building." Terry said. "The man in the corner that looks like he was cowering is just hiding his face."

Lilly and Ayame turned to look at the man as he got to his feet.

"This is Jack Walther. The CEO of the STAR Corporation." Terry said. "He's always liked a good joke so he was moor than interested in helping Kenny and I scar the living shit out of you."

"So…so you're saying that this was another joke?" Ayame asked lowering the gun.

"Yep and aside from shooting your fathers tire it all went off without a hitch." Kenny laughed.

"You assholes!" Lilly yelled. "I was gonna kill myself so Ayame could live over a joke?"

"Calm down Lilly." Terry said.

"Fuck calm." Lilly yelled. "I could have died."

"That wouldn't have happened." Jack said. "I had a team of security guards out side that would have flooded the room with a powerful knockout gas as soon as you raised the gun to each other or you're self."

"We are very safe with our jokes even it doesn't look like it." Terry said.

Lilly was so mad she was actually shaking as she looked at Kenny and Terry.

"It's ok Lilly." Terry said. "It's all part of the game."

"What game?" Lilly yelled.

"We started it by throwing flash bangs into your room." Kenny said. "You played right along by chasing us down and throwing us into the pool. So we cooked this up. Now it's up to you two to top that."

"That's how the game is played." Terry said. "Ask your father he invented the game."

"Take us home." Lilly said throwing Terry's sub machine gun at her.

"I can't believe you two." Ayame said. "I…I really thought I was gonna die."

She broke into tears and fell to the floor. Terry stepped forward but was pushed back by Lilly who gave her a 'stay the hell away from us' look. Lilly kneeled down and put an arm around Ayame and helped her to her feet and out of the room and down the hallway. One of the security men that was to intervene if needed was in the hallway.

"Hey listen." He said. "That got out of hand. I shouldn't have slapped you."

"Don't worry." Lilly said. "Your gonna get off easy."

They walked past him and into the elevator and took it to the first floor and walked to the car and got into the front seat. Kenny and Terry were running for the door as Lilly pulled out into the street and drove off.

"You left the keys in the car?" Terry asked.

"Shit happens." Kenny said shrugging

Lilly and Ayame were silent as they drove back to the Silky Doll. Ayame was ridding low in the seat with her arms folded across her chest.

"Are you still mad?" She asked.

"Furious." Lilly said.

Ayame lowered her head and looked at her legs. Lilly looked at her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Not at you." She said.

"I know." Ayame said. "I can see the humor in the joke but they went way to far with it."

"There gonna pay." Lilly said.

"Oh yea they are." Ayame said with a smile.

"Their gonna pay tonight if they come back." Lilly said as they pulled into the Silky Doll's parking lot.

"What do you have in mind?" Ayame asked as they got out of the car.

"Well to start this." Lilly said as she walked along side of the car dragging the key along the new paint job.

"Oh." Ayame said covering her mouth. "Kenny is gonna be pissed."

"Good." Lilly said.

"So what's next?" Ayame asked as Lilly put an arm around her waist and they walked into the building.

"I'll think about it." Lilly said with a smirk.


	19. Mission start

Lilly and Ayame walked into the living room and down the hallway and into Kenny and Terry's room.  
"So what's the plan?" Ayame asked.

"Rig the hell out of this room." Lilly said as she walked over to the closet and looked inside.

There was a box of flash bangs and Lilly picked up the box and put it on the bad.

"Ok let's rig these to everything that can be moved." Lilly said.

Ayame smiled when she saw what Lilly was planning.

"Your gonna have them afraid to open anything." She laughed.

"Exactly." Lilly said with a smile.

They set about the task of rigging the flash bangs to the dresser, both sides of the closet, the 3 cabinets, the shower door, all of the cabinets in the bathroom, and the bathroom door. They put the now empty box of flash bangs away and headed for the door. Lilly rigged the last one to the door so once it was opened more than 6 inches it would be set off.

"Ok lets get some ear plugs and go back to sleep." Lilly said.

They walked back to their room and laid down skipping the earplugs because they wanted to hear their sweep revenge play out. They were both cold from being up and around in their underwear for the past 2 hours so they held close to each other as they drifted to sleep.

1 hour later 

Kenny and Terry were walking down the drive way when Kenny stopped and looked at the side of his car.

"What is it?" Terry asked.

"They keyed my car." He said with a half shocked half joking tone. "I don't believe it."

"Yea well I expect much more from them." Terry said.

"Yea." Kenny said. "Let's enter our room with caution."

"Bet you a case of beer that the door is rigged." Terry said.

"You're on." Kenny said. "They don't know how to rig them up."

They walked into the show room and into the elevator. They were both tired and wanted to go to sleep but they knew they had to look at everything to see if they were wired. Terry walked ahead of Kenny and pulled a pair of long cutter from her vest and a flash light. She slowly opened the door and instantly saw the wire attached to the door frame and the flash band.

"You owe me a case." Terry said as she clipped the wire and opened the door.

She removed the device and tossed it onto the bed.

"Ok you take the right side and I'll take the left." Kenny said.

They started searching the room and found several rigs. They found the ones in the closet and the ones in the dresser first. They also found the ones in the cabinets and the bathroom door.

"How many are we looking for?" Kenny asked.

"15 total." Terry said.

"Well we have 10 so there are only 5 to go." Kenny said.

"I can count." Terry said.

"Just making sure." Kenny laughed.

Kenny walked into the bathroom now that the door was clear and found the one in the shower and disarmed it.

"Down to 4." He said.

"Yea and there are 4 cabinets." Terry said. "Double or nothing that they are all rigged."

"There not that dumb." Kenny said. "You're on."

They walked to the cabinets and sure enough they were all rigged.

"Damn first they key my car and now they coast me 2 cases of beer." Kenny groaned.

"They worked awful hard to rig this all up." Terry said. "Let's not disappoint them."

Terry pulled the pin on one of the devices and threw it into the bed room and closed the bathroom door just as it exploded. Everyone in the building was awake but knew it was probably Kenny and Terry messing with Ayame and Lilly. In Lilly and Ayame's room they were giggling as they listened for more fireworks. Kenny opened the door after a few seconds and tossed another device into the room and closed the door. They did this 2 more times until Lilly and Ayame were absolutely crying from laughing so hard. Kenny and Terry walked down the hallway and put their heads in the door.

"Very funny." Kenny said.

"We'll get you back." Terry said. "Count on it."

The next morning 

Lilly and Ayame despite being up most of the night awoke feeling refreshed. It was early and they knew that the others wouldn't be up for at least another hour so they slipped off into the shower. The water was hot but they were hotter. Their lips barely separated as they washed the events of the past day away in a mixture of water and passion.

"Oh…Oh my." Ayame panted. "That was just great."

"Yea I was." Lilly said.

"And how was I?" Ayame asked.

"Not as good as me." Lilly joked.

"Ok that's it." Ayame said. "You brought this upon your self."

Lilly looked at her expecting something she wasn't gonna like. Ayame moved in quickly and pinned Lilly to the wall as she pressed her lips to Lilly's. Lilly found her self powerless to stop the barrage of kisses that Ayame was giving her and gave in and let Ayame have her way. They slid down the wall of the shower and were soon lying on the floor. Ayame was lying on top of Lilly as her tongue darted in and out of her mouth. Lilly was arching her back as her passion rose from the kisses. She didn't dare move in fear that Ayame would stop the loving assault on her senses. And for the first time in her life Lilly achieved climax without anything else than a kiss from her lover. Lilly lay on her back with Ayame lying on top of her.

"Better?" Ayame asked.

"A little." Lilly joked.

Ayame slapped her playfully on the arm and stood up.

"Well for anything better than that your gonna have to wait until we get out own place.

"Hummm I can't wait." Lilly said looking up at Ayame.

They finished their shower and walked back into the bedroom and got dressed. They climbed back into the bed and held each other.

"Now what?" Ayame asked.

"Let's go back to sleep until the others wake us up." Lilly said and kissed Ayame on the lips and closed her eyes.

"Good idea." Ayame smiled and hugged Lilly tightly.

About an hour later they were awoken by Rosemary jumping on the bed.

"Wake up." She said bouncing up and down. "Come on get up get up get up."

"Rosemary if you don't stop bouncing on the bed I'm gonna kill you." Lilly said groggily.

"Then wake up." Rosemary said. "Breakfast is ready."

Lilly tossed the covers off of them and over Rosemary's head. Rosemary was fighting to get the cover off her head as Lilly and Ayame walked into the hallway. They were starting to pass Diamonds room walking slowly when Ayame felt something across her foot.

"Wait." She said stopping Lilly with her arm.

"What?" Lilly asked.

"It's a trip wire." Ayame said.

They both stepped over the trip wire and continued into the kitchen. The others were already eating when Lilly and Ayame walked in.

"You saw the wire I see." Terry said.

"Yep." Ayame said sitting at the table.

"Does Rosemary know its there?" Lilly asked.

Terry looked at Kenny just as there was an explosion in the living room.

"She does now." Kenny said with a smile.

"YOU JERKS!" Rosemary yelled from the living room.

They were all laughing when Rosemary walked in shaking her head.

"That was loud." She said as she sat at the table.

"Tell us about it." Lilly said and looked at Kenny and Terry.

Kenny and Terry did there best to look innocent but it was useless.

"Ok, ok." Sylia said. "Down to business. Lilly and Ayame after breakfast I want you to head down to GENOM and talk to the girls that you know will help us."

"Got it." Lilly and Ayame said.

"Kenny, Nigel and Mackey your on suit prep." Sylia said.

"Right." They said.

"Nene your on hacking." Sylia said.

"No kidding." Nene said with a smile.

"Mike and Josh you two look for a good escape rout if needed." Sylia said.

"Ok." They said.

"Linna and Priss you two have the most important detail." Sylia said.

"And what's that?" Linna asked.

"Dishes." Sylia said and laughed.

"Oh hell no." Priss said. "Not me."

"Yes Priss you." Sylia said.

"And what are you gonna be doing?" Priss asked.

"Supervising." Sylia said.

"You mean sitting on your ass and drinking." Priss said.

"No I mean supervising." Sylia said.

"Sitting on her ass." Linna agreed.

After breakfast they all set about their tasks that were assigned to them. Sylia wasted no time in sitting on the couch with a glass of whisky as the others worked. Lilly and Ayame drove down to the GENOM building and parked.

"I hope this works." Ayame said.

"If not then we're gonna be needing the others to pull our asses out." Lilly said.

GENOM AST room 

Lilly and Ayame walked through the door of the security room and surprised the others.

"Hey guys I didn't think you were gonna be working today." Sue Ann said.

"We're not." Lilly said as she changed into her skin suit.

"Then why are you changing?" Sue Ann asked.

"Training." Lilly said.

Ayame was right behind her and soon they were in their skin suits and getting into their HARD suits. The other 4 girls in the room headed for their suits as well but Lilly and Ayame only let Sue Ann and Ayekwon through.

"What's this about?" Nishi asked.

Lilly, Ayame, Sue Ann and Ayekwon all activated their weapons and looked at Nishi and Toyo.

"It's tome for you two to make a choice." Lilly said.

"What?" Toyo asked.

"Lilly and I are part of the Knight Sabers." Ayame said.

"Bullshit." Toyo said. "I saw what they did to you. They almost killed you."

"That was before we learned that they were out parents." Lilly said.

"So what's out choice?" Nishi asked.

"Well you can join us or die." Lilly said coldly.

Nishi looked at Toyo with a blank look. Lilly took a step toward them adding pressure to their decision.

"I don't want to die." Toyo said. "But I don't want to join a vigilante group."  
"So what' your choice?" Ayame asked.

"I'll quit GENOM." She said.

"Me too." Toyo said.

"I can't allow that." Lilly said. "Now that you know who we are."

"I didn't ask to know who you are." Toyo said. "You told me and now say that I'll die if I don't go along with it?"

"That's right." Lilly said.  
Toyo lowered her head and sighed.

"Ok." She said. "I'm in."

"I guess I have no choice." Nishi said. "I'm in."

"Good." Lilly said taking off her helmet and walking to her locker and taking out her phone.

Silky Doll 

Sylia was down in the pit watching over the final preparations when the secure phone rang.  
"Hello." She said picking it up.

"Sylia it's Lilly." Lilly said.

"What's the situation?" Sylia asked.

"Toyo and Nishi are in." Lilly said.

"Ant the others?" Sylia asked.

"The others are on the night team." Lilly said.

"Ok." Sylia said and lowered the phone. "Is everything ready?"

"Yea why?" Josh asked.

"We're going now." Sylia said. "Security is light."

All of a sudden it was pandemonium in the Pit with everyone running around to get what they needed and get into their suits.

"Ok Lilly hang tight we're commencing the operation now." Sylia said.

"What!?" Lilly asked.

"Be up in Mason's office in 10 minutes." Sylia said. "We're gonna bring your suits so you can change into them."

"Oh shit." Lilly said. "Ok 10 minutes."

Lilly hung up the phone and looked at the others.

"What's up?" Ayame asked.

"The mission has been pushed up." Lilly said.

"To when?" Ayame asked.  
"Now." Lilly said. "We're to meet them in Mason's office in 10 minutes."

"Umm what's going on?" Sue Ann asked.

"We're taking down GENOM." Ayame said. "Toyo, Nishi suit up it's time to show us that you're with us."


	20. Death of Mason

Nishi and Toyo looked at each other in shock at what they were hearing.

"Are you serious?" Sue Ann asked.

"Yes." Lilly said. "The others are on there way. They will be here in 8 minutes."

"What are we supposed to do?" Ayame asked.

"Sylia wants up to meet them in Mr. Mason's office in 10 minutes." Lilly said.

Nishi and Toyo slowly walked to their suits and got in them. Once they were ready they walked into the hallway.

"Is there a problem?" The guard asked.

"Yes there is." Linna said. "The Knight Sabers are here and there gonna finish off this Corporation."

"Not if you can help it right?" The guard asked.

"That's right." Lilly said.

It was best not to tell the guard that they were with the Knight Sabers so not to let many people in on their secret.

"Give'em hell." The guard said.

They walked into the elevator and faced the door as it closed. Lilly pushed the top floor button and it started to rise. Just before the elevator got to the top floor Lilly pushed the emergency stop button.

"What are you doing?" Sue Ann asked.

"Waiting." Lilly said. "We still have 6 minutes before the mission."

Silky Doll 

Sylia was yelling out orders to the others as they ran into the launcher. Linna and Josh were the first to launch followed by Kenny, Terry and Priss. Nene, Mike, Ace, Diamond and Rosemary launched just before Andrew and Sylia. If anyone on the ground would have seen them they would have thought it was a squadron of F16 fighter jets by the formation they were in.

"Ok ETA to GENOM is 4 minutes." Josh said. "Lilly and Ayame are gonna meet us there."

"Oh shit." Sylia yelled.

"What?" Everyone asked.

"I forgot their suits." She said.

"Well hopefully they are in their work suits." Linna said.

Mr. Mason's office 

Mr. Mason was hitting the call button on the elevator but was getting no response.

"What the hell." He said as he kicked the steel door.

Lilly and the others were on the other side of the door and heard him kick the door.

"Oh I bet that hurt." Ayame said knowing what he just did.

"They should be here in a few minutes." Lilly said.

"Ok guys get ready." Ayame said.

"Umm what are we gonna do to Mr. Mason?" Nishi asked.

"Well on the off hand that he surrenders the business and walks out the door with a big smile and singing." Lilly said. "He's gonna die in his office."

"We're gonna kill him?" Nishi almost shouted.

"We're not gonna do anything but keep the security off of the others as they tend to business." Lilly said. "I don't want to kill anyone."

"I don't want any part in it." Toyo said taking off her helmet.

As soon as her helmet was off Lilly was holding a knife that she hid in her suit at her throat.

"Like I said." She said. "I don't want to kill anyone. If you keep quiet then you'll be ok. But if you cause trouble you will die with Mr. Mason."

Toyo's eyes filled with tears as she weighed out her options.

"I hate the thought of being an accessory to murder." She said.

"Do you hate the thought of being dead?" Lilly asked.

"Yes." She said.

"Then put your helmet back on." Lilly said.

Toyo closed her eyes and tears rolled down her cheek as she put the helmet back on.

"Listen." Lilly said. "I am very sorry about this. If there wasn't so many on the night team then we would have hit at night."

"So we're just the unlucky team?" Nishi asked.

"Yes." Lilly said. "When this is over you can go where ever you want as long as you tell no one who we are."

"Gee thanks." Nishi said.

"Oh and by the way." Ayame said. "Your all invited to our wedding."

Nishi and Toyo laughed at the sudden change in atmosphere.

"Well thank you." Nishi laughed.

Lilly was still holding the knife in her hand but put it away just as they heard the sound of glass smashing.

"Show time." Lilly said reaching for the start button.

"No wait." Toyo said. "Let's wait for a minute."

"Why?" Lilly asked.

"Well If Mr. Mason lives then he won't know we're all against them." Toyo said.

"That's not a bad idea." Ayame said and the other agreed.

Mr. Mason's office 

Mr. Mason stood in shock as he saw the group of Knight Sabers that were standing in the frame of what was once his window.

"Wh…What do you want?" He asked.

"GENOM has been a thorn in our sides for long enough." Josh said. "And now you attacked a friend of ours."

"You mean STAR?" Mr. Mason asked.  
"Yes." Josh said.

"There taking all of my business and I want it back." Mason said.

He reached into his pocket hand hit the panic button. In the empty security room the alarm went off. Josh stepped forward and pulled his sword. He walked up to Mason and put it to his throat.

"Make your peace with God." He said.

"So you'll kill me in cold blood?" Mason asked.

"Sue me." Josh said.

Josh was about to thrust his sword through Mason's throat when the elevator door opened making him look at it. Mason took this moment to jump away from the sword and ran behind Lilly and the others.

"What too you so long?" He yelled.

"Stow it." Josh said as he walked towards him again.

"Stop him." Mason demanded.

Lilly turned around and grabbed him by his suit jacket and threw him over to Josh.

"What the helAAAAA!" He yelled as Josh's sword pierced his back and out of his chest.

The sight of Mason's eyes staring into nothingness as blood flowed from his chest and mouth made all but the original Knight Sabers gag. Josh withdrew his sword from Mason's back and there was a sound of air escaping from his chest leaving bloody bubbles. As soon as the sword was gone mason fell to the floor. Everyone looked on as Mason took deep breaths only to have it escape his chest.

"O…Ok let's get out of here." Sylia said. "Lilly bring the others and meet us back in the pit."

Lilly didn't say anything she just nodded her head. Sylia and the others bolted from the window just as the elevator door opened and several armed men ran in. They all stopped when they saw the body of their employer lying on the floor.

"What the hell happened?" The lead man asked.

Not one of the girls said a word they just kept looking at the body.

"HEY!!" The man yelled.

"It was a terrorist group." Toyo said. "We came in just as one of them stabbed Mr. Mason with a knife."

"Why the fuck didn't you stop them?" The man asked.

"We were shocked to see what we saw." Toyo said. "They were out of the window as soon as they killed him."

"Out the window?" The man yelled. "Its 30 floors down."

"There was a chopper." Toyo said. "It lowered a rope ladder and they climbed up it and were gone."

"Ok." The man said. "Ssshit. Ok call the police and the FBI."

"Yes sir." One of the men said and ran to the phone.

"I guess you're all out of a job." The man said looking at Lilly and the others.

Lilly and the others entered the elevator and the doors closed. Toyo took off her helmet and threw it against the wall."

"GODDAMN IT!" She yelled. "You owe me big covering for you like that."

"Yea we do." Lilly said.

"So now what?" Toyo asked settling down a bit.

"We have to meet the others at home base." Lilly said. "We have to change first."

Toyo leaned back against the back of the elevator and ran her hand through her hair. The doors opened and they quickly changed. They walked out of the building and after answering a few questions from the police they got into Linna's car and drove to the Silky Doll.

"No way." Nishi said. "I've bought night gowns from here. The owner is very nice."

"Just don't piss her off." Ayame said.

They walked through the front door and passed the part time help and into the elevator.

Pit 

Sylia and the others had just finished changing into their cloths as the doors to the elevator opened and Lilly walked out with the rest behind her. Nishi looked around both amazed and in shock.

"I can't believe it." She said.  
"I'm sorry we had to bring you all into this." Sylia said. "But it had to be done."

Toyo felt her head swim as all of what had just happened settled in and she fell to the floor and fainted.


	21. GENOM's gone for good

When Toyo opened her eyes she was laying in a soft bed with warm blankets over her. She was lying on her back looking at the ceiling. She slowly turned her head when she heard voices. The door to the room was cracked open a little letting the voices through. She slowly got to her feet and noticed that she was in her underwear. Looking around the room she found her clothes folded neatly on a chair. She got dressed and walked to the door and listened. She picked up Lilly's voice saying something about Ayame kissing like a chicken and heard Ayame yell at her while laughing. She pulled open the door and walked into the hallway. She walked down the hallway towards the voices. The living room was brightly lit and music filled the air along with the smell of alcohol. Toyo finally walked into the living room and found that everyone was looking at her and smiling. Nishi was holding a beer in one hand and a shot glass in the other.

"Well look who's awake." Lilly said.

"It's good to have you join us." Sylia said. "Sit down there is a lot to talk about."

Toyo walked and sat next to Nishi and was handed a cold beer by Kenny.

"Now that we're all here it time that we get down to business." Sylia said. "Nishi knows all about us but I will fill you in anyway."

Toyo sat back in the couch and prepared for a long story. Sylia told her the whole story from the first team, and the battle with Galatia down to what they did yesterday. By the time she was finished Toyo's head was swimming both from the beer and all the information she had just learned.

"Do you have any questions?" Sylia asked.

"Yea." Toyo said. "Why did you let us in on who you were?"

"That's easy." Sylia said. "We didn't want to kill anyone that we didn't have to."

"So you had to kill Mr. Mason?" Toyo asked.

"Unfortunately yes." Sylia said.

"So now what happens to us?" She asked.

"As long as you say nothing then your life will continue and the only thing you need to worry about is finding a new job." Sylia said.

"Ok I can dig that." Toyo said.  
"Well enough of the business talk this is a party." Josh said. "GENOM is gone and will not be back."

"How can you be so sure?" Toyo asked.

"Because there was an accident right after the terrorist attack." Josh said. "Oh and by the way good cover up. Anyway it seems that a large fire broke out and the water was off so the whole building burned to the ground."

"You guys are thorough." Toyo said.

"Well we took down GENOM a few times before but never took down the building." Josh said. "Now it's gone for good."

"Who else know besides the people here?" Toyo asked.

"Well there's Jack Walther the owner of the STAR Corporation and his wife and that's it." Josh said.

Toyo nodded her head and leaned back in the cushion.

"I know this is a lot to digest so fast but you'll be ok." Ayame said. "Lilly and I along with our friends went through the same thing."

"I think I need another drink." Toyo said.

Kenny tossed her another beer and distributed shots of whisky to them all.

"Here's to the end of GENOM." Josh said.

They all raised their glasses and took the shots. It was Toyo's first shot of whisky and she started coughing as soon is her airway was clear.

"Take the chaser." Josh yelled laughing. "For the love of god take it."

Toyo quickly downed her beer and felt lots better.

"Wow." She croaked.

"Good shit isn't it?" Kenny asked as he handed her another.

She waved it off but Kenny persisted.

"You'll get use to it." He said.

Toyo reluctantly took the shot and downed it and followed it with the beer.

"There that's better." Josh said.

The night continued on like that for hours until everyone was yet again plastered. Diamond and Ace caved early and went to bed leaving the others to drink their share of the alcohol. Finally with all the beer gone and almost no hard stuff left in the building one by one they sauntered off to bed until only Lilly, Ayame, Sue Ann, Ayame, Nishi and Toyo were left in the living room. Ayekwon was leaning her head on Sue Ann's shoulder dozing off and Sue Ann was starting to fall asleep as well. After they did the other's stumbled into Lilly and Ayame's room and sat in a circle on the bed.

"So what are you planning in the near future?" Nishi asked Lilly.

"Well it looks like Ayame and I are gonna be getting a place of our own." Lilly said. "As soon as we get our last paycheck that is."

"Really?" Nishi asked.

"Yep Ayame has been planning it for some time." Lilly said. "She even has a lone from the bank."

"Shit I wish I could do that." Nishi said. "Then I could move in with my boyfriend."

"Hey I have a question." Toyo said. "When is the wedding?"

"Well we haven't really talked about it." Lilly said. "But before the end of the year."

"I was thinking about in November." Ayame said.

"Is there a reason for November?" Lilly asked.

"That was the month we fell in love remember?" Ayame asked.

"Oh how romantic." Nishi said with a sigh.

"That was my intention." Ayame said.

Lilly put her arm around Ayame and hugged her tightly and kissed her lips.

"She was always better at the romantic stuff than I am." She said.

"But your better at other things." Ayame said making Lilly blush.

"Well I guess that's our cue to leave." Nishi said and grabbed Toyo by the hand and drug her from the room shutting off the lights and closing the door.

Lilly and Ayame leaned into each other and pressed their lips together and slowly lay down. Both of them knew that they couldn't go any farther because of Kenny and Terry so they were content with just kissing each other and running their hands through each others hair.

Living room 

Nishi and Toyo walked into the living room to find that Sue Ann and Ayekwon had lain down on the couch. Sue Ann was behind Ayekwon with her back against the back of the couch and her arms around Aywkwon's waist resting her head on her lovers shoulder. They were both fast asleep and looked very peaceful considering that they were all accessories to murder. Toyo walked to the spare couch and sprawled out and closed her eyes. She was almost asleep until she felt someone lay next to her on the couch. She opened her eyes and saw Nishi getting comfortable beside her.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm not sleeping on the floor." Nishi said. "Don't worry your safe like I said I have a boyfriend."

Toyo was a little uneasy sleeping with another woman but soon was able to shrug it off knowing that she was safe because Nishi liked guys. After a few minutes of thinking about what had happened today she fell asleep to the sound of her 3 friends breathing steadily.

Lilly and Ayame's room 

Lilly and Ayame finally stopped making out and were laying in each other's arms in the darkness.

"Lilly." Ayame said.

"Yea?" Lilly asked.

"Are we ready to live together?" Ayame asked.

"Of course." Lilly said propping her head on her hand. "Why?"

"Well it's just a big move and to tell you the truth I'm a bit uneasy with it." Ayame said.

"Ayame we're getting married." Lilly said. "What's bigger than that?"

"Yea I guess your right." Ayame said smiling.

"I'm always right." Lilly said.

"Always?" Ayame asked.

"Well I was wrong once back in 2055 when I thought I was wrong but I was right." Lilly laughed.

"Oh you hilarious." Ayame said hitting her with a pillow.

Lilly fell flat on her back as Ayame rolled on top of her with her legs on each side of Lilly's hips. She leaned down and started kissing her on the neck and ran her hands over her body. Lilly let her do what she wanted and kept her hands at her side. She was enjoying the felling of the kisses and Ayame's hands all over her stomach and chest right up to the point when Ayame stopped rubbing her and suddenly started tickling.

"Hey no fare." Lilly laughed.

Ayame was using everything she had to stay on top of her bucking lover as she relentlessly tickled her.

"Ayame please I'm begging you." Lilly pleaded.

Ayame stopped tickling and leaned down and kissed her out of breath lover and rolled off of her.

"What did I do to deserve that?" Lilly asked.

"Well I was planning to make love to you but changed my mind and decided to tickle you instead." Ayame said and kissed her again.

"That wasn't nice." Lilly said.

"Yea well it was fun." Ayame said.

"Yea fun for you." Lilly said.

"As long as one of us had fun." Ayame said. "Now its time to go to sleep."

Lilly looked at Ayame and sighed. She put her arms around her and pulled her close and kissed her lips before closing her eyes.

'Now I'm sure we're ready to live together.' Ayame thought and fell asleep.


	22. Moving day

Linna and Josh's 2 weeks later 

Ayame tapped up the last box of her things and handed Josh the box and he took it to the small moving truck that was full of her bed, dresser and enough boxes of clothes to make a fashion designer jealous.

"Well that's the last of it." He said closing the gate to the back of the truck.

"Ok I'll meet you at the house." Ayame said and hopped on the bike behind Lilly.

Lilly tossed Josh and Linna a wave as she rode away. Josh and Linna climbed into the cab of the truck and fired it up and drove after them.

"I can't believe she's moving out." Linna said a little upset.

"Yea it's about time." Josh said laughing a bit.

"That's not funny." Linna said giving him a smack on the arm.

"I know I know." Josh said. "But she's almost 23 years old and getting married, she can't live with us forever."

"I know it just seems like it's not real." Linna said.

"Well look at it this way." Josh said. "At least now we don't have to listen to them having sex anymore."

"That's little consolation." Linna said.

"Well it's helping me." Josh said.

"I thought you were ok with her being gay." Linna said.

"I'm fine with it I just don't like to hear my daughter having sex that's all." Josh said.

"Oh." Linna said.

The house that they were moving into was only about 3 blocks away from Sylia's in a rather nice area with a good lawn and a good sized back yard. And the 2 things that Ayame liked most about the house is that she was living with her soon to be wife and that they allowed dogs. Lilly and Ayame were gonna head off to the animal shelter and look for a puppy as soon as they were settled and adopt it. Josh and Linna turned the corner of the street to Ayame and Lilly's place and saw another truck of Lilly's things being off loaded by Leon, Priss and Andrew. They came to a stop and hopped out and helped unload the rest of Lilly's things then quickly off loaded Ayame's and started getting things unpacked and put away. It took about 2 hours to get everything squared away and they were all sitting in the living room drinking sodas and relaxing.

"This is a nice house." Josh said. "I wish my first place was this nice."

"Same here." Priss said. "I lived in a trailer for most of my life until I got married."

"Yea and I had to damn near drag you kicking and screaming out of that trailer." Leon said.

"I left didn't I?" Priss asked.

"Yea and you didn't say a word to me the rest of the day." Leon laughed.

Priss folded her arms and stuck her tongue out at him making herself look like a spoiled 5 year old and everyone laughed.

"Well I guess it's time we all head off." Linna said.

Everyone stood up and walked to the door and Ayame and Lilly stood in the doorway.

"Thanks for moving us." Lilly said.

"Your welcome." Josh said.

They all said their good byes and drove off and Lilly and Ayame walked into their new house. Lilly flopped down on the couch and sighed as Ayame went into the kitchen and got 2 beers from the refrigerator. She walked back and sat on the couch next to Lilly and handed her a beer and put her arm around her.

"We're finally on our own." Lilly said.

"Yep." Ayame said.

"No more listening to our parents griping about us making to much noise." Lilly said.

"Or complaining about them making the noise." Ayame said with a shudder.

"I hear you on that." Lilly laughed.

Ayame leaned her head on Lilly's shoulder and sighed.

"You know." She said. "Its bad luck not to make love the first night in a new home."

"That's a bunch of bull." Lilly said. "But I like the idea."

Ayame looked at Lilly and stole a kiss and smiled.

"But we have to wait until night." Lilly said.

"The sun's going down." Ayame said. "I thinks its close enough."

Lilly smiled as she set her beer down and took Ayame's and set it next to hers. She put her arms around Ayame's neck and pulled her into a kiss. Ayame pushed Lilly on her back and got on top of her and deepened the kiss. They stayed like that for several minutes before Lilly started to unbutton Ayame's shirt. Ayame lifted her self off of Lilly just long enough to let her shirt fall to the ground and to pull of Lilly's. She leaned back down and continued the kiss for a few more minute until they were interrupted by the doorbell ringing.

"Oh right when it was getting fun too." Lilly said as Ayame retrieved their shirts and started buttoning hers up as they headed for the door.

They were expecting to find one of their friends but instead it was a man and woman standing at the door.

"Can we help you?" Lilly asked.

"Hi we're your neighbors." The woman said. "I'm Kerika and this is my husband Tommy."

"I'm Ayame Thompson and this is Lilly McNickle." Ayame said.

"Roommates?" Kerika asked.

"Well actually she's my fiancée." Ayame said putting an arm around Lilly's waist.

The look that came across Kerika and Tommy's faces made Lilly and Ayame laugh.

"Don't worry we're good people." Ayame said.

"I never thought you weren't." Kerika said.

"Then what's with the face?" Lilly asked.

"Just took us by surprise that's all." Tommy said

"Can we ask just one favor from you?" Kerika asked.

"Can't promise anything for tonight but after that we'll try and keep it down." Lilly said knowing the question before it was asked.

"Thanks." Kerika said.

"No problem." Lilly said looking at the windows of their house.

"What are you looking at?" Ayame asked.

"I was looking at the windows and wondering how much it would cost to put in sound proof windows." Lilly said.

That made Tommy laugh but he was silenced by a jab in the ribs by Kerika.

"Well we'll go and leave you alone." Kerika said. "I hope you know the rule about the first night in a new house."

"And that is?" Ayame asked.

"Its bad luck not to make love the first night in a new home." Kerika said and turned around and walked away.

Ayame smiled and elbowed Lilly rubbing in the fact that she was right.

"Oh shut up and get your pretty ass inside." Lilly said.

"Oh I love it when you talk dirty like that." Ayame laughed as she walked back inside and Lilly closed the door

Lilly and Ayame managed to walk into the bedroom before they shed their cloths and lay in the bed. Lilly moved closer to Ayame until she was only inches from her lover's lips.

"This is gonna be the best we've had sense our first time." Ayame said.

"Yea well we're gonna surpass this night in just over a month and that will be on our wedding night." Lilly said and closed the distance between them and kissed Ayame on the lips and wrapped her arms around her as Ayame pulled the covers over them and switched off the lamp by the bed.


	23. The wedding

**(THIS IS IT THE LAST CHAPTER =) It's been fun writing this trilogy and I hope you all enjoyed it. I'd like to dedicate this last chapter to a friend of mine Kiai who is off in Basic training with the Marines hold strong and stay safe wherever you end up. Semper Fi.)**

Lilly and Ayame's 

The day of their wedding had finally come and they were to say the least excited. The night before they went out with there friends and family. Kenny thought it would be funny to get them a male stripper for the party. But the joke back fired hard core when Lilly and Ayame paid the stripper $100 to give Kenny a lap dance. They knew he was gonna fight it so they tied him up so the stripper could do his thing. Even though the stripper was straight he couldn't pass up the fun of embarrassing the hell out of some one and gave him a short but effective lap dance. By the time he was finished Kenny was almost steaming and they let the stripper leave before they untied him. Lilly and Ayame got home at about 2 in the morning but still had enough energy to make love and thanks to the sound proof windows they were as loud as they wanted to be.

Lilly was fast asleep in Ayame's arms as Ayame looked as the clock by the bed.

'In less than 8 hours I'm gonna be married.' She thought looking at Lilly and smiling. 'How did I get so lucky? I'm getting married to the woman of my dreams.'

She sighed and felt Lilly shift in her arms.

"Can't sleep?" Lilly asked.

"Not at all." Ayame said.

"I'd think after all the energy we used up last night we'd both be in a coma for a few more hours." Lilly said.

"Well I fell asleep at about 3am but I woke back up at 7am." Ayame said.

"And it's 8am now." Lilly said looking at the clock.

"Yep." Ayame said. "We only have 8 hours until we are married."

"Yea well that leaves us 5 hours left to sleep." Lilly said as she rested her head ob Ayame's chest and fell back asleep.

Ayame laid there for about another hour before she finally fell asleep again. She was awoken several hours later by Lilly's tongue gliding across her lips. She opened her eyes and looked deep into the eyes of her lover and smiled.

"What are you doing?" She asked lovingly.

"Playing with you." Lilly said and kissed her.

"You mean teasing me." Ayame said returning the kiss.

"Same thing.' Lilly said. "Anyway its time to get up."

"What?' Ayame asked looking at the clock. "Its already noon?"

"Yep and in 3 hours we're gonna be Mrs. And Mrs. Thompson." Lilly said and laughed.

"So you are taking my name after all?" Ayame asked.

"Humm Mrs. Lilly Thompson." Lilly said. "I like the ring of it."

"So do I." Ayame said with a smile.

"Ok let's get up and get into the shower." Lilly said. "My mom is gonna be here in about 30 minutes to get me."

Lilly and Ayame walked into the bathroom leaving the door open and got into the shower. They were washing their hair when their breasts rubbed against each other's. Lilly smiled and looked at Ayame's chest and gave her a tempting look.

"Not now." Ayame said. "We have to get ready to go get married."

"I know." Lilly said putting her arms around Ayame's waist. "How about one more time before we are officially married?"

Ayame sighed and gave in to the temptation by putting her arms around Lilly and pulled her into a kiss,

"That's more like it." Lilly said as she broke the kiss and dropped to her knees.

Ayame's head shot back as Lilly started playing with her sex.

"Oh Lilly." She moaned.

"Don't erupt yet." Lilly laughed. "I'm just getting started."

"No your finishing." Priss's voice said from the door.

Lilly popped her head out of the shower and saw her mother standing in the doorway of the bathroom wearing a dress with flowers in her hair.

"Wow mom you look great." Lilly said.

"Thanks." Priss said. 'It's not everyday I get to see my daughter get married you know."

Lilly pulled her head back inside the shower and stood up and looked at Ayame and shrugged.

"Shit happens." Ayame whispered and kissed her then turned off the water.

"I'll be in the living room." Priss said.

Lilly and Ayame got out of the shower and dried off and walked into the bedroom and dressed in a pare of Jens and t-shirt. They walked into the living room where Priss was sitting on the couch with a cup of coffee and the paper.

"Are you ready?" She asked Lilly as she walked into the room.

"Ready to go or ready to get married?" Lilly asked.

"Yea." Priss laughed.

"I guess so." Lilly said.

"Well then let's go." Priss said. "Ayame your mother is gonna be here in a few minutes to get you."

"Ok." Ayame said.

Lilly turned to her and gave Ayame another kiss then walked out the door with her mother and got into the limo that Sylia rented for them. Ayame stood on the door step watching the limo drive out of sight then walked back into the house and sat on the couch and waited for her mom to show up.

'I can't believe it's finally here.' She thought as she looked at a photo of her and Lilly at an amusement park taken about a week before they fell in love.

Ayame was still looking at the picture when Linna walked through the frond door in a green dress.

"Are you ready?" She asked.

"Hi mom." Ayame said. "Yea I'm ready."

She set the picture down and stood up and walked to her mother. Linna gave her a big hug and smiled.

"My little girl's finally getting married." She said.

"Yea." Ayame said. "Let's go or we're gonna be late."

They walked out to the long white limo and got in. The driver knew where he was going and drove off and headed for the same chapel that Priss and Leon got married as well as Linna and Josh.

Chapel 

Inside the chapel was like a mad house. Josh was getting everyone into their places. Sylia was running in and out of the room that Lilly was in and Nene was doing the same in Ayame's room. Lilly was looking into a full length mirror and admiring her long white dress. She had white gloves that went up to her elbows on each arm and white flowers in her hair. Priss was sitting in a stool watching her daughter as she got ready and Sylia was applying makeup on her.

"You look great." Priss said.

"Thanks mom." Lilly said.

"Are you sure you're ready to get married?" Priss asked.

"It's a little late to be asking me that." Lilly said turning to her mother.

"If I asked you earlier what would you have said?" Priss asked.

"The same thing I'm gonna say now." Lilly said.

"And that is?" Priss asked.

"You bet I am." Lilly said and smiled.

Ayame's room 

Nene was just finishing up the make up for Ayame and stepped back.

"Finished." She said.

"I never knew you could look so good." Linna joked.

"Yea well ask Lilly how I look." Ayame said looking into the mirror.

Ayame was looking into the mirror when there was a knock at the door.

Ayame it's time." Josh said poking his head in the door.

"Ok let's do it." Linna said and walked out of the room with Nene behind her.

Ayame was the last to walk out of the room and was led into the chapel it's self and up to the altar. Rosemary was acting as her brides made and was holding the wedding ring.

"You're so lucky." She said when Ayame walked up to her.

"Thanks." Ayame said and looked down the 'runway' and looked back at the reverend.

"Be at ease." He said seeing that Ayame was nervous. "All will turn out fine."

Ayame smiled but kept looking back waiting for Lilly.

Lilly's room 

"Ok Lilly lets go." Leon said opening the door.

Lilly walked out of the room with Sylia and her mother in toe. They all walked to the opening of the chapel and Leon held out his arm and Lilly took it before she even knew she had done it. They took one step forward and the music started playing. Ayame spun around to face her bride with sweat running down her forehead. She was clinching her fists as Lilly came closer and closer.

'Ok Ayame this is it.' She thought. 'You've been waiting for this for a long time.'

Ayame looked around the room real fast and saw all of their friends looking at them and smiling. Sue Ann was sitting with Ayekwon and Lynn who had finally made up. The rest of the AST was also there along with other friends from work. Diamond was walking behind Lilly as her brides made and couldn't help but smile. Linna had taken her seat with Josh in the front row with their other team mates and looked at her daughter with tears in her eyes. Ayame returned her gaze to Lilly who was at the foot of the altar. Ayame held out her hand and Lilly reached out and took it and was helped up beside Ayame. Leon quickly took his seat next to Priss just as the reverend began.

"Dearly beloved." He said. "We are gathered here today to join Ayame Thompson and Lilly McNickle in wedded bliss."

Ayame took Lilly's hand and Lilly squeezed her hand to reassure her. Neither Lilly nor Ayame heard what the revered was saying because they were lost in each other's eyes. As the reverend continued Ayame slipped the ring of Lilly's finger and Lilly did the same.

"Now by the power vested in me I pronounce you Life partners." The reverend said and closed his book and stepped to the side.

Ayame lifted her hand and brushed her thumb across Lilly's cheek as she leaned in and pressed her lips to Lilly's. The room was filled with clapping and some scattered cheers from the on lookers.

Both Ayame and Lilly's heads spun from the realization that they were now married and they leaned in and increased the kiss. They finally separated and looked into each other's eyes and smiled.

"I love you." Lilly said.

"I love you too." Ayame said as a tear ran down her cheek.

**(That's it for this 3 part story. I really loved writing this. I'm glad I was able to finish this before I shipped to basic. Thanks for reading)**


End file.
